Into the light
by Dgreen20
Summary: FFG-202 crashed on a uncharted world with very strange creatures that inhabit it. Troy-172 has managed to survive with a rampant AI. He has to try to find a way back home before its too late, but his presence will not be unnoticed. For there are larger things at risk then anyone can ever imagine. I do not own Pokemon or Halo. Daisy-023 X OC (Accepting Beta requests)
1. Prologue-Not alone

**Into the Light**

**Prologue "**_**Not alone**_**"**

**Route 201, near Twinleaf town, Sinnoh region**

**time- 21:35 (9:35pm)**

"human speech"

"_pokemon speech_"

'**pokedex speech**'

'_thoughts'_

_(reading)_

It was a brisk afternoon as the sun started to dip below the horizon. A gentle summer breeze blew through the forest. Flocks of bird Pokemon flew above the lush green trees. A dirt path cut through the forest heading toward a crystal clear lake.

Walking along the trail was a lone female trainer and her starter. She was happily walking down the path to the lake, like there wasn't a worry in the world. But she didn't look like your average teenager.

She easily stood almost 5 ½ feet tall, deep blue eyes that almost where as blue as the ocean. Her natural pink hair flowed lightly in the summer breeze but came slightly past her ears. Her long slender body cast a shadow that shaded her starter from the sun's rays.

A pink shirt with light blue cuffs shielded much of her upper body from the elements. Her lower body was covered by a thigh low pink skirt with a bit of cyan mixed in. pink boots and very light blue socks. A red watch/phone device on her right wrist. She slug her pink bag over to her other shoulder so the weight doesn't hurt her. If you hadn't guessed, pink and blue were her favorite colors.

She didn't act like most girls her age. She waited till she was 16 to get her starter pokemon. She felt that getting her starter at 10 was a bit too young. She spent the 6 years learning about how to properly take care of them and how to understand her pokemon when they start playing charades to let her know about something.

She passed a sign that read _"Lake Verity-1/4__th__ of a mile"._

"We're almost to Lake Verity. I hope the stories of the shiny Gyarados is true." Emily Blitz excitedly said to her starter.

Walking along side her was Grace the Snivy, her starter from over a year ago. Snivy was a bipedal, reptile pokemon, looked a bit like a snake with short legs, a leafy 3 point tail. Along with sort of short arms. About half the height of her trainer's lower half of legs, not even up to her knees. Green body over all, creamy underside like a snake, yellow stripe going down her back and ending at the base of her tail, two short yellow leafs coming off her shoulders a bit and poked over her green scarf. Amber brown eyes and a pink bow by what is believed to be her ear.

{A/N, I am not good at describing pokemon too well. If I seem to get the description wrong, please don't take offense to it. If you don't know the pokemon I am trying to describe, please google it. Creative criticism is welcome.}

"Snivy sni." Snivy replied barely paying attention.

Grace and Emily have been through a lot together in the past year. They traveled around the Unova region at the start of there journey. Her train of thought was lost in their sea of memories together. She was remembering their first battle and how she lost horribly to a pidove. She has grown in that time and not wanting to evolve at all. She wanted to stay true to herself, to be as strong as she can without evolving.

She was also wondering how her friends were doing, back at Emily's families ranch. Archeops, Reuniclus, Jolteon, Bisharp, especially Oshawott. That little joker could keep her entertained no matter what was going on. Though now that she was away from him, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing in her life. Like part of her soul was ripped apart. She was remembering the last time they were together, before she left for Sinnoh. She can't seem to forget what he told her before she left.

* * *

~_flashback begins_~

_ 3 days ago_

_ 1 mile outside of Nuvema town, Unova region_

_ ~pokemon speech translator: on~_

_ The Blitz ranch was teaming with pokemon, both wild and captured. Emily's mother was away in town getting groceries. Large wooden fence about chest high enclosed the area behind the country style house. Pitch black tiled roof, deep sea blue siding, wrap around porch. Large area of trees on the other side of the fence. Relatively small river flew through the ranch and into the woods._

_ Grace was sitting on a tree branch, keeping a close eye on everyone. After what team Plasma and Rocket tried many times on her journey, she learned to keep an eye on her surroundings and her friends. _{A/N I am not even going to try to describe all these pokemon coming up in the next paragraph, I will later in the story through someone's eyes. I'm sure some of you who played pokemon know at least one of them.}

_ Jolteon was playing tag with Zoroark, a pokemon Emily's mom captured and trained on her journey. Archeops was in a tree near the fence, trying to sleep. Reuniclus was using his psychic abilities to get an apple from a tree close to the river. Bisharp was sparing with Haxorus, another pokemon Emily's mom captured on her journey, other four include Emboar, Carracoasta, Galvantula, and Bravairy. They were either sleeping in the shade or talking about their journey from Arceus knows how long ago. Only one she couldn't find was Oshawott. Worried he got himself into trouble again, she jumped down from her tree. Only to land on something small and furry_

_ "Ouch!" A voice yelled as Grace fell on the little blue sea otter. She landed on top of him, with their faces inches away from each other. A rosy red color quickly spread over their faces._

_ "Sorry about that Aqua. I should of looked." She apologized as she got up off of him. Her voice was rather soft, like something you would expect from a small child._

_ "It's okay Grace, accidents happen." Aqua said brushing bits of dirt off him. He looked like a blue otter with a scalchop._

_ His voice was a little deeper than Grace's, like he was just entering puberty. "I was actually looking for you, figured you were up in a tree somewhere watching over everyone, so I searched the one by the house first."_

_ Grace's face glowed red but didn't know why. Was it from the fact that he was looking for her? Or that he knows her so well that he knew where to find her?_

_ "Why were you looking for me?" She asked._

_ "I over heard our trainer talking to her mother before they left a bit ago. Apparently she is going to a new region soon and will ask you to go with her." Aqua explained._

_ To say Grace was surprised was a understatement. She couldn't believe that Emily was going to travel a new region so soon. Been less then a month since their loss at the pokemon league in Unova. Lost to a kid with a garbodor._

_ "I don't know how long till they get back." Aqua sighed. He seemed very nervous when he and Grace are alone. "I wanted to talk with you before you had to leave." as if almost on cue. Emily came walking from the house, looking for Grace._

_ "Dang it" Aqua muttered under his breath. "I may not have another opportunity" he said quietly to himself._

_ "Opportunity to do what?" She asked curious and confused. Aqua blushed more and looked to the ground. Sighed a bit more then looked her in the eyes_

_ "Promise this won't change anything about our friendship." He said before quickly kissed her cheek. A rosy red tint filled their faces as Aqua looked at the ground. Grace's cheeks lit up brighter than a Christmas tree._

_ "Just something to think about while you are away." Aqua said smiling a bit as Emily came walking up to them._

_~pokemon speech translator: off~_

_~flashback ends~_

* * *

Grace was lost in her train of thought. Trying to think about why Aqua kissed her cheek. Did he like her? Was it his way of repaying her for something? She has been pondering on this for the past three days.

She lost her train of thought when she heard a faint explosion coming from behind them. Both her and Emily looked around. Trying to find the source.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Sni" grace responded shrugging her shoulders. Maybe it was some trainer battling and had his pokemon use explode. A soft rumble filled the air after the explosive sound cleared along with the sound of a almost deafening victory roar from an animal.

Grace and Emily had to cover their ears/ear-holes to prevent the roar from breaking their eardrums. Emerging into sight from the clouds was a falling aircraft, but one that Emily nor Grace had ever seen.

It was sleeker and a bit bigger than most aircraft they have seen, engines on the wings and tail from what they can see, some were spitting out fire. She was no aviation expert but she was pretty sure that an aircraft is not suppose to do that. That was about everything they could make out about it. It was surrounded by flames, like it just came from orbit and falling fast toward them.

"Grace!" Emily yelled as she grabbed Grace and quickly jumped out of the way, into berry bushes before it hit them. Dirt got kicked up as the strange aircraft hit the ground nose first, skidding across the dirt like it was butter. The wings breaking trees in half and uprooting some. A cylinder of multiple gun barrels fell on the nose of the ship and landed a dozen or so feet away from where they were.

Some of the wild Pokemon were lucky enough to not be injured by the mystery aircraft and got out of the way in time. Others were not so lucky, either by getting flattened into road pancakes or splattered by the shear mass and speed of it. One very unlucky Krickerot wasn't fast enough and got sucked into one of the non-flaming engines, causing a slight explosion, then black smoke came from the end. Causing everyone's ears in a half mile radius to ring.

It skid along the path till it was out of site. The sound of a violent splash filled their still ringing ears. Wild pokemon fled away from the lake. Emily picked herself up with Grace still in her arms.

"You okay Grace?" She asked. Emily had a few twigs in her hair from jumping in the bush.

"Vy snivy" Grace replied pulling twigs out of her scarf. No noticeable damage on her.

Emily was happy neither of them were hurt, but felt bad for the poor pokemon that did get hurt. The path was now noticeably larger with the trees along the sides destroyed. She couldn't help but wonder what was the thing that crashed farther down the path. She let Grace down.

"You know we got to go after it." She said. Grace looked at her wide eyes and shook her head

"vy Snivy Sni!" Grace yelled waving her arms like that is a very bad idea.

"We need to see if the people piloting it are alive." Emily tensely said. She didn't want to go looking for it because who knows what could be in it, but there was a possibility that someone was hurt badly in the crash. She doesn't want the guilt of leaving someone to die on her head.

Grace was still shaking her head. She seen what it has done to the unlucky Pokemon in it's way. She didn't want to be next on that list.

"I know you don't like that idea, so I'll make you a deal." Emily said. Grace raised a eyebrow (A/N do snivy's have eyebrows?)

"sni" She replied curiously.

"We go check out that crash for survivors. I'll buy you as many juicy red apples as you like when we get to town." She said holding out her hand "Deal?" She really didn't have time to be making this deal. Who knows how badly hurt the survivors are, if there were any survivors. Grace extended a vine coming from under her scarf and shook her hand.

"Snivy." She said smiling. Red apples, best way to bribe a snivy to do anything you want.

Emily started running toward the crash-site and Grace followed. The path started getting wider as they got farther down. Only the trees on the left side where demolished. Bits of red hot metal littered the ground the father they ran. A wooden sigh that read (_Welcome to Lake Verity_) laid on the ground.

At the edge of the lake was the weird aircraft, half submerged on it side. Wires exposed all over it's body, smoke coming from the cockpit and engines, the glass in front of it was cracked and broken in a few areas.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" A deep, scratchy voice said.

Emily and Grace quickly ran behind a tree.

"What was that?" Emily whispers to Grace, she shrugged her shoulders. Emily peered around the tree. Three dead Luxray bodies littered the ground. rabid black and blue lions with a star on their tail. One was flattened in the ground, another had several cuts and scraped on it, the last one's head was separated from it's body.

An armored blue giant was onshore, away from the crash-site, kneeling over a Riachu. A Large, fat electric orange rat with a white underbelly, yellow cheeks and ears, long tail with a lightning shape at the end. But this one was different, it looked hurt.

Parts of it's body were cut, burn marks all over it, multiple areas were bleeding. In the Riachu's arms was an egg. Large yellow egg with a black bottom that was a but jagged as the two colors meet.

The armored figure was very tall, his armor was deep sea blue, had a rifle looking weapon on his back, pistol on his left thigh, multiple areas off his armor had scratch and burn marks, bits of red blood was splattered around his armor. As far as Emily could tell, this man has been in a lot of fights.

"Just by guessing and looking at her. She had internal bleeding along her abdomen, several broken ribs, one of which punctured her right lung. Without an autopsy. I can't say for certain on everything what is wrong with her." A female voice said with a English accent.

She had long hair, wore a lab coat and blue pants. Weird things were that she was completely blue, able to see though her in a few areas, and so small that she stood on a tiny chip in front of the Raichu.

"Is there anything we can do for her right now?" The armored giant asked. The tone in his voice was void of emotions, like he had seen this kind of stuff before and was unaffected by it. The tiny woman looked at him like he was a idot.

"She is dying. You didn't grab a med-kit in time before jumping on the Pelican, closest settlement is over a 2 miles away. Even at your top speed, she'll die before we can find someone to help her in time." The woman said lowering her head. "There is only one option you can do."

Emily didn't like the sound on that. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor pokemon. She was wondering how it got that badly hurt, it wasn't near the crash.

The armored figure got up and picked the chip up. He slipped it into a port at the base of his neck. The poor Pokemon opened it's eyes a bit to see the armored figure pet it's head gently. With a slight smile, Riachu tried to reach up and hand him her egg.

"Rai." It says with a very weak voice.

Grace looked wide eyed as she saw what was happening. Pokemon were normally very protective of their eggs, not letting anyone touch them. Yet right before her eyes was a Raichu giving this alien thing her egg. Either she trusted this thing she just met, or she ate a really bad berry.

"Why is she giving me that egg?" The armored one asked as he took it from her paws. She laid her paws on her side. Breathing irregularly and barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know anything about the animal's natural behavior here, but she looks to be in a lot of pain." The female voice said from who knows where. "You know what has to be done. Don't let her suffer anymore then she already has."

The armored figure gently put the egg down in a pile of grass. He pet the poor pokemon a bit before he got his sidearm out and aimed at the head.

"I'm sorry" The armored man said still sounding emotionless. Riachu closed her eyes and smiled as she took her final breaths.

The man pulled the trigger, the gunshot echoed though the trees as the remain flocks of starly took to off that already hadn't. Raichu laid lifeless in the grass, a small tear escaped Emily's eye.

Grace was horrified at the site. Putting a hand on her mouth so she doesn't make a sound yet a low gasp escaped. The armored figure quickly turned around and aimed his weapon at the tree they where hiding behind.

"Who's there? Show yourself" He demanded. With both hands up. Emily and Grace walked out from behind the tree. Where his face should have been, was replaced with a golden visor that just reflected their image, small crack was along the right side of the gold visor. Arceus only knows what lays behind that armor.

Emily wondered what was the being that had his weapon pointed at them? What was the thing he put inside his armor? And why was he here in the first place?

~0~

_In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat, I ask why. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom on our countless generations has saturated the soil. __Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms. And the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered._

_I stand before you, Accused of the sin of ensuring Forerunner ascendancy. Of attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to recede._

_ Humanity stands as the greatest threat in the galaxy. Refusing to eradicate them is a fool's gambit. We squander eons in the darkness, while they seize our triumphs as their own. The mantle of responsibility, for all things, belongs to the forerunners alone._

_ Think of my acts as you will, but do not doubt the reality. The reclamation has already begun. And we are hopeless to stop it._

_~ur-didact, epilogue speech at the end of halo 4. Unknown time and place_

~0~

**That is the end of the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed this. I want to thank my beta reader/girlfriend for fixing my errors and typos. I do plan on finishing this one. Come hell or high water I'm finishing it. yes i will include random pokemon/halo quotes in every chapter. i'll try to site the source by episode/movie/game, time it was said, and where it was said. Creative criticism is welcome, but please don't say how bad it sucks. If you don't like it, don't read it. That simple. **

** I will be giving shout-outs and answering question in every chapter as long as it is remotely related to the story. **

** If you want me to write a story about Emily's adventure, let me know in the reviews or private message me. I'm considering it but not 100% sure on If I should or not. **

** I thank you all for reading and I plan on updating next Friday at the time of this post. See you all later.**

**Dgreen20 signing out.**


	2. The lost phoenix returns

**Chapter 1**

**The Lost Phoenix Returns**

**Aboard the "**_**Into the light**_**"**

**Unknown space**

**August 19, 2552**

**0420 (4:20am)**

_(2 days before the prologue)_

The crew of 'Into the Light' grew restless as day 5 in slip-space begins, Or assuming it's day 5. The clock aboard was malfunctioning after the UNSC 'Savannah' was destroyed over reach. They had to make a slip-space jump in order to escape being torn to shreds as well. They were heavily out gunned, out numbered, and outmatched considering that the ship wasn't designed to take on lots of heavy fire.

'_Into the Light_' was a Stalwart-class light frigate. It was only 1,570 feel long and 368 feet high, one of the smallest class of UNSC frigates. Little over a dozen point-defense guns,1 MAC cannon, 10-12 archer missile pods left after that battle.

Captain Arnold Johnson knew he and his crew wouldn't of stood a chance against the huge ass invasion fleet around Reach, saved as many as he could_._ Better to run and fight another day. Words Captain Arnold lived by in a very sticky situation, like the one they just escaped from.

Arnold was a middle aged man, bits of gray shown through his balding head of brown hair. He wasn't very tall, less then 6 foot. His 5 o'clock shadow was a notable feature on his face aside from the plasma burn scar on his forehead.

He got the scar from a Elite, tried to take him prisoner over a year ago. it slashed with it's energy sword, missed vital points but left that nasty scar. He deeply hated the Covenant for everything they have done to humanity. If given the option, he would have their home worlds suffer the same fate Harvest did, or Bliss, or any of the other colonies they glassed. He wanted justice for everyone they killed in their genocidal campaign, for the countless amounts of terrified civilians and noble marines alike, for the families they torn and destroyed.

He wore your basic officer uniform. Few shiny metals he really didn't care about on his shoulder, basic combat boots. He was the type who would rather join the fight along side his squads then to sit back and issue orders to them. He knew how bad it can get and how ruthless the Covenant were.

"Sir" Jewel, the ship's AI said appearing on the holo-table on the bridge. Her voice was very feminine, little lower than normal female voices. "We're about to exit slip-space." she informed the Captain. He was sitting in his chair on the relatively empty bridge.

She was a "Dumb" AI, programmed to handle frigates and effectively pilot them single-handed. She was damn good at her job. If needed, she can pilot, navigate, maintain to an extent, and pretty much do the work of everyone on the bridge. She could fly the ship to it's destination and back on her own if needed. Captain Johnson hand picked her to be the AI for '_Into the Light_' because of her ability to do the work of over 1000 men like it was nothing.

Her avatar was a young woman, hair down past her shoulders, pretty much a model figure. Purple was the color she chose when being displayed. The clothes she chosen weren't what you would expect from someone with that figure. Average t-shirt and jeans, flat tennis shoes. Not a ounce of skimpy clothing was on her.

"Thank you Jewel. Inform the crew" Arnold replied. His voice was deeper than your normal male. He took a deep breath as he looked out the windows of the bridge.

Slip-space was pitch black, void of all other colors to the naked eye. "Attention crew, we are about to exit. Please proceed to your normal duties again" Jewel said over the intercom that echoed though out the whole ship.

It was a relatively empty ship. Only like a hundred or so units aboard that survived, most of them were either in the infirmary, barracks, or getting something to eat. Arnold knew almost everyone on his ship. He listens to his crew when they have a complaint.

In front of the ship a portal opened. Streaks of every color filled the rim of the portal. Stars began to fill the void as the frigate exited. He saw a moving object in the distance. A slight wave of exhaustion blew over the captain as they exited the portal, but it quickly passed.

"Jewel, where are we?" Arnold asked the faithful AI. She started pulling up and putting away star maps, trying to figure out where in god's name they are. When she found a answer and sighed a bit.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Jewel asked

"Might as well take the bad news first." Arnold replied. Jewel rolled her eyes as she put away all the files with the wave of her arm.

"These constellations don't appear to be in our data logs or on any map." She explained turning to the captain. "I'm afraid we jumped into unknown space."

Arnold rubbed his temples a bit. How were they in unknown space? He though the AI programmed it to jump to UNSC controlled space. They didn't know if this belonged to the Covenant or worse.

"What is the good news?" He asked.

"You know the phoenix colony ship that went missing around Arcadia a while back?"

"Yea, if I remember correctly it was '_Spirit of Fire_'. What does that have to do with any of this?"

Jewel smiled as she pulled up a live video feed from one of the outside cameras. The moving object he saw was a ship floating by.

"We found it." She said

The former colony ship looked to be in rough condition. Parts of the hull where scraped, few areas seemed to be breached, multiple areas of the ship looked to be about to fall apart. Captain Arnold was surprised that it wasn't in worse shape for being missing for almost 18 years. But the strangest thing about it by far was the organic looking blobs over it. Maybe it hit a really big and ugly bug.

A smile went across his face. He knew that the ship was declared missing or destroyed but he never thought in a million years, that his crew would be the ones to find it. If there were any survivors, they would most likely be in cryo-stasis . Hell, the ship's AI must be long past deciding into rampancy by now

"Contact the ship. See if there are survivors aboard." He ordered.

"Yes captain." Jewel said pulling up a communications screen on her table.

"CFV-88 '_Spirit of Fire' _this is FFG-202 '_Into the Light_' requesting communications with anyone aboard. Do you copy, over." Jewel said. Static came from the speakers on the bridge. She tried again 2 more time. Still nothing but static. This worried Arnold a bit. Normally when someone hails for you, they respond either immediately or after then 3rd try.

"Still got nothing. The systems are working but no one is responding."

"Inform the egg-heads. I want 3 squads checking that ship for any known hostiles. Keep the rest back just in case things take a turn for the worst. I'm going with them" He ordered jewel as he was getting up from his chair. Jewel was about to say something but she knew it would be pointless because he wouldn't listen. He stopped by the door as it opened and said something else that sent chills down her CPU.

"And get me the spartan while your at it"

* * *

Aboard the '_Spirit of Fire_', a woman appeared on her holo-table in the cryo-chambers after hearing a new voice coming from the bridge's speakers. She couldn't respond or warn them because the communication's dish was destroyed. Even if it wasn't, she couldn't just leave the cryo-chambers unguarded. Not with those 'things' roaming around the ship.

She looked at most of the destroyed pods. She did everything in her power to protect the pods, but she severely under estimated her enemy. She couldn't save most of the crew from either turned into one or was killed and eaten by those 'things'. Only a one remained unharmed in a completely sealed off room in the ship. She disappeared then reappeared on a different holo-table. she turned to the captain's pod from the holo-table.

"Captain, wake up! Something's happened." She said before vicious roars and groans echoed though out the ship at the sound of a new voice. A new voice me meant more food, and they were starving.

* * *

Troy-172 jolts awake in his cryo-chamber. The last think he remembers before going into cryo-stasis was the '_Savannah_' being destroyed. The captain decided to make a random slip-space jump, he was ordered into cryo because they didn't know how it would be before they got out of slip-space. As a spartan, he was use to being in the cryo-chamber for long period of time, but he always woke up with a cramp in his neck and the urge to get back to fighting.

"Welcome back Sierra one-seven-two. Captain Johnson wants to see you in the Pelican Bay." Jewel said on another halo table. The cryo-chamber opened up as the super soldier walked out stretching his muscles .

"Tell him I'm on my way." He said grabbing his MA37 assault rifle resting beside his tube. He checked it to see if it was loaded or tampered with. Full clip and no noticeable flaws that he saw. He had 8 extra magazines on him. For a total of 288 armor piercing rounds. He slung the rifle on his back and made his way to the drop bay.

"He'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival." Jewel said before disappearing.

He wore your standard Mjölnir power assault armor. Blue was the main color with it, he rather enjoyed the color blue. Reminded him of the brisk sea, reminded what he was fighting for. Bits of black was mixed in with a few places like his shoulders, knees, and bits of his breastplate. His helmet was a CQB Helmet. Gold visor with a minor crack by the end. It cracked from being hit by a plasma grenade at close range. He used himself as a shield to protect a few ODST troops from the blast before ending up back on '_Into the Light_'. He was just a but unlucky they he was on the ship when it jumped, he'd rather be fighting for his planet. His only known home.

* * *

He arrived at the Pelican bay a few minutes after he got out of cryo-sleep. The captain along with over 15 marines and 5 technicians awaiting by two D77-TC model pelicans. Captain Johnson smiled as the spartan walked over to him.

"Glad to see your awake. You're probably wondering why I called for you?" He asked. The spartan stood at least a foot taller then most the marines thanks to the augmentation procedures a few years back. His bones were almost indestructible, could practically see in the dark, incredible reaction timing, unnatural super-human strength, and it was all enhanced by his armor. Few dared mess with a spartan willingly, even less were brave enough or stupid enough mess with a pissed off spartan.

"The though has crossed my mind, sir." He replied.

"As I was telling the marines. We somehow were lucky enough to find the '_Spirit of Fire_'. Maybe some of yours is rubbing off on us" Captain Johnson complimented.

"Don't get your hopes up sir, we still don't know the reason why it went missing. Could be a number of things. Have we tried contacting them" Troy replied.

"Yes but they aren't responding. Which means, either The AI isn't there or deciding not to respond." He informed, "The egg-heads will inspect the engines and machinery. We are here to defend them just in case there are hostiles aboard."

Troy nodded. "Tell me what I need to do on the way there." he said getting on the Pelican.

* * *

The ride to the colony ship was relatively short but boring. Barely anyone talked on the way there. If he remembered correctly, three members of the Red team were on that ship, all of which he trained along side of on reach. Alice-130, Jerome-092, and Douglas-042. All great Spartans, Nobel soldiers.

Wasn't long before the bay doors to '_Spirit of Fire_' opened up. Indicating someone was aboard the ship. Lucky them the dock bay doors weren't covered in the crap.

"Delta one-nine, this is Alpha two-seven, we are about to land. Let's hope there's someone on that bucket of bolts." The pilot radioed in.

"Copy that Alpha two-seven. Engage landing gear" the other pilot responded.

After overhearing the pilot, Captain Johnson Looked at the people in his Pelican.

"Listen up, we are about to touch down. I want Bravo squad to exit first, Alpha squad will follow shortly. Set up a basic perimeter. Make sure they can get to those engines. I'll follow along shortly." He informed before looking straight at the spartan. "You take Charlie squad to check out the Cryo chamber. If there are survivors, they will more than likely be there. Meet back at the Pelicans in 3 hours. Report in often. You all got that?"

"Yes sir" everyone said. Except for the spartan. He stood there quiet. He knew what he had to do, he knew his duty. A slight jolt filled the ship as touched town on the space-vessel.

The doors to the Pelican opened up and made a ramp going out. As instructed, Bravo squad exited and scanned the perimeter as Alpha squad made their way out of their Pelican.

"What the hell?" One of the marines said stunned as he forced his breakfast to stay down.

The drop bay of the former colony ship wasn't in any way what they expected. Like the outside, organic looking blobs formed all over the place. Burnt skeletons filled the floor of the ship. Broken vehicles and weapons littered the ground just as much as the bones did.

It smelled like something died and was left to rot at the bottom of an old gym locker with a pound of solid spoiled milk. The smell was so bad that it burnt the hairs inside everyone's nose. Everyone except the spartan thanks to the filters in his helmet.

They all put the top part of there shirts, that was under their armor, over their nose to block some of the smell. Troy just looked out and immediately had a bad feeling in his gut. He took a few steps out.

"Sir I suggest you return to back to the ship. I got a bad feeling about this place." He suggested scanning around with his rifle. Fool's error to argue with is a Spartan's instinct. Captain Johnson was no fool but he never puts his units lives on the line without putting his on as well. He was noble like that.

"Negative solider, I would much rather be with you all if shit hits the fan than to sit back and listen to it." He said walking out of the Pelican. Burnt bones crunched under their feet as they moved out.

"Alright, you all know what to do. No one opens fire on anything unless attacked first. You mutton heads got that?" He said. In times of uncertainty, a good sense of humor can keep you from going insane. Everyone agreed as they moved along. Technicians followed Alpha and Bravo squad. The Captain followed up the rear keeping an eye on everything.

* * *

Troy and Charlie squad made their way to the Cryo-bay with relative ease. They passed no signs of a living crew, no indication anyone was alive. Just bunches of bones and more organic blobs attached to the wall. Randomly they heard a vicious roar fill the halls and creaks. His motion sensors didn't show anything other then the marines he was stuck with.

"This couldn't be Covenant or Insurrection doing, what do you think caused this?" One of the Asian looking marines asked the rest of the group.

"I don't know, but it gives me the creeps. Let's just get our job done and get back to the ship. Don't want to be here any longer than I need to" A different one said. Troy-172 was just quietly keeping the rear guarded. If anything were to attack them, they would 9 times out of 10 try for an ambush attack from the rear. He was ready and prepared for such an attack.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the marines yelled as they entered the cryo-bay. All of the cryo-chambers broken and destroyed. Dried red blood splattered all over the walls, piles of dried goop flooded the floor. What ever done this wasn't in the least bit human or Covenant.

Troy walked along the room, looking for dog-tags or anything that would be an indication of who all died here. So far the only thing he found was more goop and some small bone fragments of the crew.

"What the hell happened here?" Someone said. At the sound of another new voice, a wall on the far corner lifted up showing a one Cryo-chamber and a holo-table. A woman appeared on the table with a look of concern written all over her digital face.

She wore a long lab coat, blue pants, hair down past her shoulders, her main color was blue. The marines kept their guns aiming at her table. You never know what a rampant AI were capable of.

Next to her was a old looking male. A bit shorter then the marines, standard captains uniform. Nice mustache, little gray hair and wrinkles. His face seemed surprised to see new faces. He appeared to be the ship's captain.

"You shouldn't be here, but thank god you came." He said with a little relief in his voice. "I'm Captain Cutter, this is Serina, our ships AI."

"I'm Sierra one-seven-two, the marines with me are Charlie squad." The spartan introduced. "What happened here? Where is the rest of crew?" Troy asked. Serina's face darkened as everyone's eyes were on her. With the captain being in cryo for so long, she was the only one who knew anything here.

"It was something that stole away in our cargo bay from a shield world, don't ask." She said explaining with an English accent. "The 'thing' that hitchhiked on our ship was a parasite and a nasty one at that. Highly infectious and equally deadly. Once you are infected, there is no way to save you from becoming one of 'them'. Ravenous, vicious, and down right ugly. I was only able to save the captain from becoming a meal or turning into one of 'them'." She sounded genuinely scared when she said the word 'them'.

A voice on the radio from one of the marines filled the room. He tool the radio outside of the room for a bit.

"Who are the 'things' you are talking about?" He asked getting to eye level with the AI. She looked at him with pure terror in her eyes before saying only two words. Two words that made everyone in the room silent.

"The Flood." she whispered before various loud, vicious, roars and groans filled the the ship. They sounded very close, and _very_ hungry.

~0~

_It feed on intelligent life and in doing so, became ever more intelligent itself. The flood was unique, it used their very strength against them_

_~Cortana on the forerunner-flood war_

_Around 2552 on installation 04_

**Left a bit of a cliff hanger so you all will be wanting to read more. I was originally going to make it longer but felt this was the perfect place to leave a cliff hanger. I'll try making the quotes related to the end of the chapter or the chapter in some way.**

**I would like to properly thank and credit "**_**Masterdude11**_**" for his story "**_**Broken demons and angels**_**", it is very good. His story gave me inspiration to write this. I don't expect it to be anywhere close to as good or as long as his. Please go read his story, it is pretty good, worth reading.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, please follow and review. Every time someone follows, it gives me another reason for me to try and finish this story. See you all next Friday.**


	3. Fall of the phoenix

**Chapter 2**

**Fall of the Phoenix**

**aboard the '**_**Spirit of Fire**_**'**

**August 19****th****, 2552**

**1132 (11:32am)**

Ravenous, blood thirsty,vicious, and just down right ugly. These are a few words that can describe the parasite that infected '_Spirit of Fire_'. Spartan-172 grew very uneasy at the sounds of the terrifying primeval shriek.

"What was that?" The Asian marine asked? Everyone froze on the spot after hearing that shriek.

"Dear god, they're closer than I thought." Serina said shaking a bit. You know it's bad when a normally brave AI is scared out of her wits. Then again, it could just be from rampancy, the spartan knew almost nothing of what happened to AI's during rampancy. He knew it made AI's think literally themselves to death but that was about it.

"Everyone back." Troy ordered as he walked to the door. Everyone moved out of the way of the half ton super soldier. Everyone but a marine that was already down the hall, at a junction, looking back at him.

"I don't see anything." His last word were before a large, organic blade pierced through his body armor and though his body completely. Bits of his blood spilled on the ground and splattered on the walls. His radio fell to the ground then shattered under the weight of the monsters foot.

The being that stabbed the marine was the ugliest son of a bitch Troy has ever laid eyes on. Made a Covenant jackal look like a super model. It looked like it used to be human, but many features of it were wrong. Most of the skin looked decaying and torn, it's head was bent at an odd angle. In the head's place were long antenna looking things.

One hand was an organic blade thing with a dying marine on the end while the other seemed to be growing tentacles. Truly was the ugliest thing he saw but that still didn't make it any less deadly. Strange thing about that creature was bits of the not mutated parts seemed to be wearing Spartan armor.

The marine coughed up blood as the parasite lifted him up and stared at him in the face. Troy instantly raised his rifle and let out a short, controlled burst into the side of the creature that killed a marine. A transparent yellow shield flared around it as the bullets made contact. The only known being that had those types of shields were Spartans, elites, and sometimes brutes. It turned toward it's future victims and let out a menacing roar before dropping the dead body and rushing toward a new source of food.

"Everybody fall back!" Troy yelled before firing more bursts at the advancing Creature. Several bullets penetrated the chest, head, and grazed the arms but a yellow shield around it got hit.

"Hello, you there Sierra one-seven-two?" Captain Johnson's voice said with a lot of panic through the com-link in Troy's helmet.

"Yea I'm here" He said unloading more bullets into the creature running toward him with ungodly speed.

"I will not allow anyone else to parish at the hands of those monsters!" Serena yelled as a huge electrical surge started from her terminal and shot through out the room.

"I need you to..." He tried to say before his coms got fried from the surge. It barely shut the door in time before it reached them. Slamming it's blade arm at the door, making a dent in the grade A half inch titanium door.

Light flickered as the room grew silent, the HUD display in Troy's helmet flashed a bit before the motion tracker went dead and his shields dropped to 20%. There was no doubt about it now. She was definitely in rampancy.

Everyone looked at Serina's holo-table. She was panting, flashing a bit red for a little bit with her eyes just starting to return from glowing. Troy lowered his rifle.

"I will not lose anyone else to those 'things' as long as I can help it." She explained as another dent appeared in the door. First thought on Troy's mind was "_Damn they're strong"_

Serina started to calm down a bit. More groans and roars came from outside the door. Cutter walked over to her terminal.

"Serina," He calmly says.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I must to protect you all. I've been alone for so long. Constantly watching those 'things' take over the crew I've come to enjoy and turn them into ravenous zombies. I don't want to be alone again." She explained. "I haven't been descending deeper is because I've only been focusing on one thing, and one thing alone for the past 18 years. Keeping as many alive as I can for as long as I can. Only captain Cutter is left. That thing that attacked you use to be Jerome-092." the room fell beyond silent as she mentioned that spartan.

"What happened to him, I though Spartans were invincible?" one of the marines asked. Serina shook her head and sat down.

"The fighting eventually became too much for him. Once his bullets ran out it became a lot harder to defend against so many at once. They ambushed him. It was a beyond unfair fight, even for a spartan. He was surrounded on every possible side. No possible way could of got out of there alive. When his shields went down an infectious form latched itself on the base of his neck and didn't let go. He got pinned to the ground by at least 10 of the bigger ones before be finally turned. It still haunts me to have witnessed it." She explained as digital tears ran down her cheeks. "It was all my fault. I was so stupid, I should of awoken all three of them at the same time instead of one at a time. Then they would've stood a better chance. I should've double checked the ship before they went into cryo-sleep. I'm a failure." She quietly muttered as more digital tears flooded her face.

The looks on the marine's and cutter's faces was indescribable. A super soldier that is believed to be invincible turned into a parasite who lives to kill, consume, and multiply. Horrified was a understatement. Even worse was that there was a thing like that on the ship even bigger.

"What happened to the other Spartans aboard?" Troy asked keeping his rifle at the door with ever multiplying dents in it. They now came two at a time. More monstrous shrieks came from the other side of the door.

"They suffered the same fate as the other. Turned into one of them. They turned quicker because apparently when it infects a new host, it gains their knowledge but not their experience. Imagine how difficult it was to keep them away from the captain. I had to electrify the walls at one point. Only pissed them off but still." She said trying to calm down.

Troy felt a boiling rage inside. Those things killed three of his brothers-in-arms, Spartans who he trained beside, learned from, competed against, he wasn't going to let that slide and he wasn't going to let that marine's death, or any of this ships crew's death go without avenging either.

"It's okay, you did what you could." He says calmly as he could. A small hole in the door made by the Flood form outside slowly grew bigger the more frustrated it got. Was no bigger than the tip of your pen. "I couldn't have asked for a better AI to serve beside." a small tear fell down his cheek. If a Spartan couldn't take on all those parasites, then what chance did they have. Cutter gave a soft smile at the AI.

"Charlie squad. Fall in beside me. I want two of you kneeling and the other two standing up. I want you to shoot anything not alive excluding our AI. I'll provide cover fire while you're reloading. Try to make a path back to the dropships." He ordered before turning to the terminal.

"Serina, open the door when I give the command." He aimed his rifle so it was pointing at where he thinks the creatures head was on the other side of that door "Cutter, I want you to take Serina and run toward the drop-bay. There are Pelicans waiting to take you to '_Into the Light_'."

The marines followed his ordered considering he was technically their superior in rank. Serina managed to get up and look at him like he was insane.

"You know that plan is suicide. I open that door, you don't want to know how many of those 'things' will come through." She said wiping the digital tears from her eyes.

"What other choice do we have." He replied as the marines for to their positions. They looked a bit scared but over all wanted revenge for their fallen friend. "Ready?" He asked. They nodded their heads as they raised their guns. Cutter joined in beside the spartan with his pistol raised.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking as many of those parasites with me as I can." His determined face told him that he was ready to die but wasn't going down easy.

"Serina, you know what to do."

Pulling up a single file that said (_cryo-bay door: closed). _She sighed before closing her eyes and pushing a button that made it flash (_open_). The moment the door went up, all hell broke loose.

First one to pull the trigger was Cutter. A barrage of bullets slammed into the faces of flood forms on the other side of the door. The tallest one's shields flared a bit before finally breaking and it stumbled backward. The floor was being littered in bullet shells and bodys as more flood forms ran from the junction to the door.

Tiny little spore like things where all over the body of the dead marine where the bigger ones kept coming from. They seemed to be feeding on his dead corpse. Wasn't long before the others needed to reload.

"Move out" Troy ordered as stepped out of the room and strategically shot the parasites as they appeared from the hall. Cutter ran back to Serina and pulled her data chip from the terminal. They all followed behind the super soldier.

* * *

_Time skip 2 hours_

The flood was a persistent enemy, when any of them killed one, two more showed up in it's place. If they didn't kill that one, they would have three to deal with. They barely got half way down the hall before some of the spore things jumped on two marine's faces and almost instantly turning them. By the time they reached the pelican, only the spartan and Cutter survived. That was only because the Marines got too far behind and got ambushed by at least 50 of those things.

When they got back to the pelicans, both were completely destroyed, the bodies of the pilots, Alpha/Bravo squads, and Captain Johnson were laying on the ground covered in the flood spores. Cutter and Troy quickly dispatched of them. He assumed the technicians all died before they got close.

"Damn it!" Cutter swore "Your transports are destroyed, all my transports are destroyed, pilots are dead, we're almost out of rounds."

"Are there any pods left that you know of?" Troy asked.

"No pods functional, the flood destroyed them first chance they got." Serina replied from her chip in Cutter's hand. Cutter, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Troy reloaded his rifle.

"How many options are left?" He asked.

"None that I can think of were you both get off alive." She replied with her voice glitching a bit. A ravenous roar echoed though the ship again, it sounded worse then the other ones. Much bigger and a lot hungrier. Cutter sighed as he looked at Serina's data chip.

"There is only one option I can see possible." He says walking up to the spartan and giving him Serina's chip.

"Take good care of her. I don't know how long she has left till rampancy kills her." A small tear goes down his cheek as he hands over his last surviving crew member and best friend. "What ever you do, don't ever let her go and don't let her final moments be of sorrow, try to make her be happy." He says walking over the the controls by the blast doors to the drop-bay and typed something into the computer.

"All crew evacuate the ship! Engine self destruct in 59 seconds! " a standard computerized female voice said.

"Cutter, what are you doing?!" Troy said holding the chip so it wouldn't fall out of his hand. He was about to move but Cutter said nothing as he typed more things into the computer. He looked at the spartan with bits of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This is the only way people will know about how much of a threat the flood is." He says. "She is the only one who knows enough about those 'things' to prepare Earth and her colonies for them. I don't want the guilt of not being able to do something about it be my last thoughts."

Troy inserted Serina's chip into a port in his helmet. A cold shiver went down his spine and filled his body but nothing he can't manage. Serina's face appeared on his HUD.

He knew this was the only way but his mind was trying to think of other ways for him to get out too. There was no way to communicate '_Into the Light_' with his com-link fried. No pods, fighters or transports left on this vessel that he could see.

"We'll think of something together, Let's talk through this?" Serina begged. "I don't want to lose anyone else on this ship"

"30 seconds till engine detonation. All crew evacuate the ship now!" the voice said as a monstrous thing burst through the locked pair of doors.

It was at least as big as the spartan if not bigger, weird shaped body, thick legs, few weird antenna things and tentacles coming out of where he thinks the head is. One arm was smaller while the other was huge with multiple sharp points on it, guess it was on the internet too long or was in the very depths of it too long.

"We're out of time and options. A captain always goes down with his ship." He looked as if he was holding back a lot tears. "Mary, Please forgive me." He said. The monster came rushing at him with full speed but he was quicker to react. Slamming his hand on the computer screen.

The hanger doors opened, and everything that was in the hanger was being pulled out into the vacuum of space. Troy was sent spiraling into void of space, along with the walking tank. Cutter held on to the console as the vacuum of space tried to pull him out. He saw the timer on the screen was already at 00:05 and going down. Tears ran down his eyes as the number got lower. As soon as it hit 00:00. the engines exploded, fire ran down the halls and filled every room. Cutter gave a soft smile, closed his eyes, and embraced his inevitable fiery death. His Last regrets, not being able to see his little girl grow up or telling his wife he loves her again.

* * *

Troy spiraled through the vacuum toward '_Into the Light_', he looked back to see the former colony ship erupt into flames. It started from the engines and quickly crept up the rest of the ship in fiery inferno.

"NO!" Serina yelled almost making Troy's eardrums explode in his armor. It was designed to withstand almost anything, but he could only stay in the vacuum of space for about an hour max.

Sure was some way to go out. In a blaze of glory and taking as many of those ravenous monsters with him as he possibly could. Noble way to die by his book.

Serina's face now visibly with tears rolling down her eyes. The last man she tried to protect for the past 18 years just blew up the ship she has been alone on before her digital eyes. He couldn't pretend to know how that felt. So he brought his hand to his helmet and saluted the captain as one final explosion took the ship.

"Rest in peace, Cutter. It was an honor to be the last soldier to serve by your side." He said floating toward his vessel. Serina disappeared from his HUD and continued to mourn the death of her last friend. Troy stayed smart and silent, he didn't want to upset the AI. A pelican flew in from the frigate and picked him up.

* * *

_Time skip 1 hour_

Aboard the hanger of '_Into the Light_' Troy was walking down the hall toward the bridge. With the captain dead, he was going to have to issue orders. Of course any idiot could be captain when you got an AI that pretty much does all the work for you, in which case he would gladly go back to cryo-sleep.

He was already debriefed, being the only survivor. Serina managed to calm down but she was silent and hidden from his view. He felt a bit of sympathy for her. He was terrible at conversations or making people happy. All he could do was stay silent.

"Firing up FTL drive, setting course for UNSC controlled space." Jewel said before the ship violently shook.

"Warning. Engines hit with debris from '_Spirit of Fire_', malfunction in Slipspace drive. Unknown portal opening detected." Jewel announced. A gigantic purple portal appeared in front of. Wasn't your average slipspace portal at all. This didn't look like a black home but instead a flat purple surface that was constantly moving. Unknown portals could mean a lot of things. Troy-172 wasn't going to take any risk that it wasn't friendly.

"Take evasive maneuvers." He ordered as they moved closer. Jewel kept trying to move the thrusters but the page came up red every time.

"Collision unavoidable. We're going too fast and it's too close." she said pulling up a new file. "Attention crew, we are about to enter a unknown portal. Please fasten yourselves down and remain calm"

The MAC cannon entered the portal first. Bits of purple sparks flew around the portal as more dove in. When it came to the bridge all the consoles exploded with sparks. A wave of purple passed over the ship. Troy's shield instantly flared and broke as an unimaginable wave of pain flooded his body. Even Serina and Jewel looked to be in pain from the unknown electrical surge. All the spartan saw before passing out was a small blue planet that looked a little like earth, very far away appear into view as they passed to the other side of the portal as the blast doors close.

_~0~_

_"Your mistake is seeing Spartans as military hardware. My Spartans are humanity's next step. Our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them, But most of all. Do not underestimate him"_

~_Dr. Haley during her interrogation, between 2553-2557, unknown location~_

**Hope you all enjoyed. Yes, I know the time skips were necessary but I didn't feel like writing the marines dying. Don't worry, there will be better fight scenes later on in the story. I can promise you that.**

**I can see an inevitable review now "Serina can't cause the Spartan's motion tracker to break, If Cortana can't do that then Serina can't."**

**review section please calm down before you review. Yes Serina isn't as powerful as Cortana but the reason it was so powerful was because she was holding in her anger for 18 years due to rampancy as compared to Cortana holding it back for almost longer then 4 years. You compare the charges, the 18 years of pent up anger wins. I don't know if her staying focused on keeping Cutter alive would help keep it under control. If there is a halo-nerd reading this please let me know. Also let me know if a spartan can get infected by the flood, i'm pretty sure they can but let me know your opinion.**

**Also we have no clue what happened under chief's helmet when Cortana released that serge aboard the infinity. It could of messed up his tracker for a short period of time, it could of made his screen so fuzzy. We don't know.**

**Well now that I am done ranting, time to get started on Chapter 3, and yes I love writing cliffhangers. So much fun and keeps you all guessing.**


	4. Unknown contact

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown contact**

**Aboard '**_**Into the Light'**_

**uncharted space**

**unknown time**

Troy woke up with a nasty headache and a creak in his neck. He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted off his shoulder pads. He was left a little disoriented and couldn't recall too much.

He quickly looked around the bridge of _'Into the Light_'. Computers shot sparks every which way, bits of glass showered the floor from the shattered computer screens. Blast doors were raised along the windows of the bridge. His motion tracker was still down but he noticed something new on the side of it.

A video feed like thing of Serina was on it. She was laying down on a floor made of blue 1's and 0's, walls looked the same, only the numbers were constantly moving and changing. Some of the numbers were flashing red and blue.

"Serina?" He said. His voice sounded like it would make any smart covenant grunt run for the hills. She was barely moving. He said again in a bit calmer voice "Serina, you there?"

She blinked a bit before picking herself up off her floor.

"What happened? All I remember was going through a weird slip-space portal, then nothing. Just blank memory." She said. More numbers flashed between red and blue.

"You alright?"

"I'm not sure, no notable damage or anything out of place. But I still feel like something is wrong."

Troy looked toward Jewel's terminal. She seemed to of had it worse. Bits of the glass projecting her was cracked, sparks flew everywhere, she was on her side, same as Serina.

"Jewel?" he asked. She flickered a bit as she rose. The doors behind him creaked a bit.

"Y..y..yes Sierra o..o..one-seven-t..t..two?" She stuttered a bit. She must have been hurt or damaged.

"She doesn't sound good. Think that portal fried her bad." Serina observed. He had almost forgotten about that portal. It wasn't exactly on the top of his 'check out later' list, but if it knocked him out and damaged the ship and her AI, it was on the top now.

"I'm fi..i..ine Serina, just a lit..t..tle glitched out right now." Jewel said trying talk. Her avatar flickered more.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"un..n..ncharted space. No...o..o other signs of l..life ab..b..board." She stuttered more. This was worrying Troy. The ship's AI who replaced more than 1,000 highly trained men is glitching out in uncharted space, yea he was just a little worried.

"Can you open the blast doors?" he asked

She flickered a bit more before giving a response. "I th..h..hink so. Let me se..e..e"

She typed in a few things on her pad before shields over the windows started to rise. A small blue planet appeared really close to the windows. Looked a bit like earth, mainly blue with water, bits of green masses for the continents. There was no planetary defense stations anywhere, no starships anywhere, barely any visible satellites. Like one or two maybe.

"What do you make of the planet?"

"Fro..o..om what I gat..t..ther, it has an atmosph..h..here like earth's, human signatures mi..i..ixed with Unk..k..known ones." She explained. He saw she was getting worse. Maybe she absorbed too much when the portal hit, could that cause her to malfunction this badly?

"Is the ship able to land anywhere?" he asked

Jewel typed a few things into her broken terminal and flickered more.

"Negative, the ship's lan..n..n..nding gear is stuck, stabilizer thru..u..usters are fried, weapons systems of..f.. might have an aircraft still in the ha..a..anger." She said glitching more. Troy looked out to see the planet getting closer rapidly. But a green serpent thing with arms came flying toward them.

"Oh goody, another alien species. Hope this one doesn't try to exterminate us" Serina observed with a bit of sarcasm. It gave a deafening roar before a orange beam charged from it's mouth. It was going to attack them.

"Why did I even get my hopes up?" Serina asked.

"Jewel, take evasive maneuvers." Troy ordered. She turned to look at his still flickering.

"I can't. m..m..my memory is too corr..r..rupt to hand..d..dle the thrusters. I sug..g..gest you get off the ship ASAP." She said with a look of worry on her face

"I'm not leaving you behind." He said as the serpent outside fired his orange beam. It slammed into the starboard side fusions engine. It shook the ship violently and caused many light to turn red and alarms to blare.

"Starboard engine is destro..o..oyed, pressure lo..o..os through out the lower h..h..half of the ship. You ne..e..ed to get off now" She said getting worse. "I'l..l..ll be fine, Just G..G..GO!" She yelled. The front hand of the ship started to form a flaming orange cone which meant one thing. They were going to crash-land.

He took off running out the door, well breaking through the door and then ran. Sparks flew as he ran down the hall, past several fried bodies of the crew.

_'What the hell happened?' _Troy thought to himself. The ship shook violently again.

"Warning, haul integrity at 25%, pressure loss on multiple levels. all personnel please evacuate the ship." A prerecorded computerized female voice said.

"You heard the computer. Get your ass moving!" Serina yelled. Troy quickly grabbed his rifle and ran. More alarms blared as he ran down to the hanger. It shook even more violently.

"Warning, all integrity at 10%, fission engines exceeding critical levels. all personnel evacuate the ship immediately." the same voice from earlier said. Troy quickly opened the blast-doors to the hanger and jumped into the pilot chair of the pelican. His HUD displayed the weapons and integrity of the bird. He plugged Serina into the computer and started the take off sequence.

The pelican started to take off. An explosion echoed though out the walls of the ship which only meant one thing. The reactors just blew, he had less then half a minute to get away from the ship.

"What are you waiting for, someone to kick us out?" Serina asked

He ignored that comment and pushed forward on the controls. The pelican shot forward out of the hanger. A HUGE ball of fire engulfed the hanger as he shot out at high atmosphere. He looked at the side monitor to see it showed '_Into the Light_' breaking in half with the back half exploding, propelling the front half faster toward the planet below. He hoped no one would be hurt when it hits the ground. The air filled with the deafening victory roar of the weird serpent.

Constant beeps and warning whistles filled the cockpit of the Pelican. It shook violently and out of control. Troy struggled to gain control of the bird.

"Engines two through twelve are not responding, the ship sustained extensive damage when entering atmosphere from extreme speeds." Serina said through the pelican's radio

"Where are we going to land at this rate?" Troy asked as he kept fighting the controls to keep it straight with only one engine working.

"Let me get a geological read real quick, imputing speed."Serina mumbled to herself "At this rate we're aiming straight through a small town. Bet insurance won't cover this." She said chuckling at the last part. "But there is a forest a little bit to the right but if you go too far at this height we'll hit another town, whoa" She said shocked at the sudden course change as Troy threw his weight to the right causing them to move right violently, one of the may joys of being a spartan. The bird broke free of the clouds and a forest emerged in front of him and falling fast.

"Brace for impact!" Serina yelled as the nose of the pelican hit the first tree, effectively snapping it in half. The ship jolted and bounced as it skid across the ground and tore trees apart. A slight explosion was heard from the cockpit.

"We just lost connection engine one, think something got sucked in. All engines are down." Serina informed. Branches hit the windshield and stones were thrown, causing small cracks in the windshield. Wild animals fled all over the place. But he could still feel the ship bounce when they ran one after another over.

"Roadkill." Serina joked each time wild animals were being flattened by the ship. The nose of the ship started tilting toward the right and slammed into a lake with full force. A huge tidal wave hit the shore of the other side of the lake as the Pelican laid still in the water on it's side.

Windshield was cracked and few spots busted, glass littered the floor of the cockpit and the faint smell of smoke filled the air. Sparks erupted from the consol. Serina flickered a bit.

"Well, any landing you can walk away from is a good one." Serina said with a slight chuckle. Troy looked at the treeline on the other end of the lake. He noticed that there was a few minutes of daylight left, he'll have to work fast.

"I'll survey the area first. See if this is a good spot to hunker down for the night, we'll go for help in the morning." He said looking to the back of the pelican with it's ramp/door going up/down slowly. "We don't know anything about this world, we could have crashed right into an Insurrection or Covenant controlled world."

He Took Serina's chip out of the Pelican's computer and ran out the back of the ship to survey the area. His wonderful parking made a huge path in the forest, knocked down a lot of trees, uprooted a couple dozen. He didn't know how bad the rest of the trail was.

He found a few weird black rabid lion looking things on the ground. One flattened and the other with no head.

"Lux!" one of the weird lion things yelled as it tried to pounce on him with lightning coming from one of it's fangs. He knew the animal wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on his armor or shields but his instincts forced him to move left and kick the animal square in the chest. A crunching sound told him that he broke it's ribs and crushed it's internal organs. It went flying and was dead before it hit the dirt lifeless beside the other lion things.

"Well that was interesting." Serina said as she was being displayed on his HUD.

"You can say that again." He agreed as he scanned the area. A dozen or so meters from them was a big orange rat thing barely moving. He quickly ran to see what was wrong with it. He turned it over to see lots of cuts and bruises on the poor thing

"Serina can you tell me what it is?" He asked as he took her chip out and placed her chip in front of the new life form in front of him and knelled down for a closer look. He didn't want to save this animal, but something inside of him compelled him to help it out. Pity maybe because he might of hit it when he crashed. Serina put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Well it is obviously female, the way she is holding her egg and lack of male parts for a mammal is a dead give away. Assuming she is a mammal or mammal like." She answered "Looks like a large mouse like creature, bit malnourished for what a rat this size should be if you ask me, about 10% of the body weight that is suppose to be there is gone. Again, we know nothing of these creatures."

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" He asked. Serina shook her head. A slight rustling in the bushed indicated something was watching him. He did a quick check around the area. Nothing that his crash didn't already destroy was out of place. His training taught him that he should be suspicious. He remained alert as he turned back to the poor rat in front of him.

"Just by guessing and looking at her. She has internal bleeding along her abdomen, serveral of her ribs are broken, one of which is puncturing her right lung. Without an autopsy, I can't say for certain on what is wrong with her." Serina explained. Troy knew a punctured lung would require surgery to fix, he didn't have the tools nor knowledge to preform a delicate operation. Serina doesn't have a physical body to do the operation either. He didn't have any bio-foam. He would have to take her to the closes town or have someone come to them, but maybe he could do something to help her now, but it did make him wonder. How did this animal get so hurt when it wasn't near the crash?

(A/N He may not find out but you will. Sad pokemon back story time! Get the tissues ready.)

* * *

_~0~ _

_few minutes earlier_

_~0~_

A mother Raichu was running through the forests near 'Lake Verity' with her only surviving egg in her hands. A ruthless pack of luxray have been stalking her since 'Hearthome city' a few days ago. She has been tirelessly protecting her egg day and night, most she's eaten in the past 3 days was an Oran berry before they found her and she had to go on the run again. They killed her mate, ate her other eggs, and were hunting her.

Her body was covered in cuts, bruises, and scraped. Three of her ribs were broken from a cliff fall two days ago. She barely had any energy left in her body, and she was running on fumes and her natural instinct to protect her egg.

The only attacks she knew were basic electric, with a Luxray being electric as well. Her attacks did next to nothing to them, at most it only pissed them off more. She was huffing and puffing to catch her breath but a blue thunderbolt struck the ground next to her. These bastards don't give up quick.

She put her egg down and quickly launched a thunderbolt right back. She picked her egg up and started running again. They couldn't be too far away if they launched a thunderbolt at her. She knew they were close and only gaining on her.

A loud boom filled the air before she finally collapsed by the shore of a lake. Just out of the forest. Not able to take another step to save her life. Emerging from the forest behind her were 3 panting Luxray. They didn't look as bad as her. If anything they were just exhausted from running so far and for so long. They started forming a circle around her and snarling.

Raichu used the last of her strength to pick her self up and faced her attackers. She had no where to hide, no where to run. She was outnumbered and out matched. But she wasn't going to just lay down and die when hope is lost. She was going to make her final stand here. She still wore a look of determination to defend her egg. She'll protect her egg with every living fiber in her body, even if she has to give her life to protect it.

Luxray one pounced toward Raichu, she quickly jumped out of the way and hit him with her tail with what strength she had as Luxray two launched a powerful thunderbolt. Luxray three ran in and tried to take the egg from her. She dodged the thunderbolt and quickly picked up her egg and tried to kick one of her attackers away but he was too fast. He sent her skidding across the beach with a iron tail that hit her in the chest, she couldn't move her legs and barely able to move her arms now, she was having a hard time breathing, the right side of her chest hurt beyond description. She knew then and there she was going to die and there was nothing she could do. She held her egg and braced herself for the worst

Her attackers smiled as they got closer but froze when a another boom filled the air. Before they had time to react a giant metal thing slammed into the trio and the lake, Flattening one while it's metal wing decapitating another, the last one was knocked to the side, got up and growled at the new opponent who dared mess with his hunt. A huge tidal wave hit the opposite shore as the metal beast stopped in the water and started to smoke from many places. Her ears where still ringing from the boom.

Coming from the back of the beast...no, an aircraft. Was a blue giant, he reeked of death as he walked out. Luxray two got in a pouncing position and leaped at his new target with a thunder fang.

It noticed and quickly jumped to the side. Before she could figure out how he reacted so quickly he kicked his attacker right in the chest. The luxray landed next to his buddies not moving. This giant had just killed her attackers without getting a scratch and in one hit. It looked right at her, to say she was terrified was a terrible understatement. It ran over to her and knelled down and placed a chip next to her with a glowing human woman on it. She held her egg tighter.

"Serina, can you tell me what it is?" It asked with a voice that sounded scratchy and terrifying. She tried to pick herself up but couldn't. Her chest felt like it was on fire and bones where made of broken glass.

_Don't be afraid my child. _A rather heavenly voice said in her head. _He has been summoned here by a old friend to save us all from a impending doom._

She felt a little more comfortable but wondered who was talking to her?

"Well it is obviously female, the way she is holding her egg and lack of male parts for a mammal is a dead give away. Assuming she is a mammal or mammal like." the little blue female explained "Looks like a large mouse like creature, bit malnourished for what a rat this size if you ask me, about 10% of the body weight that is support to be there is gone."

She didn't know what to think of these humans in front of her, if they where humans at all. One smelled like the seven gates of hell, was freaking huge, covered in blood, and had no face. Just a golden cracked plate that showed her reflection. While the other was way too small to be human. She knew it was female by the tone of her voice and other distinct features. Plus, human's didn't glow blue or be see through in a few areas.

_The woman is with him, she won't hurt you_ _either. _the heavenly voice said again. She was seriously wondering who was speaking to her in her mind. Did she eat a bad berry or something?

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" He asked. She saw a young girl and a walking green snake quickly run behind a tree. The Giant turned to see what it was but shook his head and looked back at her.

"Just by guessing and looking at her. She has internal bleeding along her abdomen, several of her ribs are broken, one of which is puncturing her right lung. Without a autopsy, I can't say for certain on what is wrong with her." The tiny blue woman said. Raichu had no idea what she was talking about but it didn't sound good. She gripped her egg tighter but was sure not to damage it or hurt herself even more.

~0~

* * *

_back to present time_

_(A/N_ Okay, this part will switch between the two points of view. So you'll know what both of them are thinking about the other. May get a little confusing.)

~0~

"Is there anything we can do for her right now?" Troy asked looking down at the orange creature in front of him. It was holding it's egg pretty tightly, obviously she didn't want it to be hurt. "I won't hurt you little one. Don't worry." He said in as gentle and soft of a voice as he could. Still sounded like he could rip your guts out and strangle you with them, but not as severe as he normally would.

Raichu was a little terrified at the armored thing in front of her. He said 'he means no harm' but she was still skeptical, he crashed into the lank, killed one of the luxray who attacked her like it was nothing, then wanted to help her? Forgive her for being on the safe side but she was warming up to the man.

Serina looked back at troy like he was a idiot. "She's dying, you didn't grab a med-kit before jumping on the Pelican, closest settlement is two miles away. Even at your top speeds, she'll die before we can find anyone to help her in time." Serina explained looking back at her and sighed. "There is only one option you can do."

Raichu didn't like the sound of that, if she truly was dying them who would be there to raise her unhatched egg, who would take care of it. Her mate was dead and her parents were too far away to do anything, her egg could hatch at any time. She looked as the tiny woman disappeared into a chip and the man slipped it in his skull. He pet her head a little bit. She kind of liked being pet, Was a new feeling for her to have someone pet her.

But with that aside she realized she has no choice, Her child needed someone to take care of it. If he truly wanted to help her, he would have to raise her child in her place. She didn't like the though of having a complete stranger take care of her egg but what choice did she have.

_It's okay. _The heavenly voice spoke to her mind again. _He will take good care of your child. He'll be sure it grows up healthy, safe, and strong._

She mentally sighed as she didn't like what she was going to have to do next. Using what little strength she had, she lifted her egg away from her chest and toward him. She forced a smile as her arms felt like they were going to break off, lungs burning, every fiber in her body begged her to stop moving. She wasn't going to stop till she was sure her egg was in his hands.

"Rai." She weakly said collapsing when her egg was in his hand.

Troy was beyond confused on why she handing him her egg? She looked mammal like but most mammals don't lay eggs, well platypus was a different story. Maybe her species was a distant cousin?

"Why is she giving me her egg?" He asked Serina. Behind his helmet he was trying to think of what to do with it. It was a little bigger then his frag grenades, maybe make a big omelet with it later, but he didn't have anything on his ship to cook it with. Eh, he'll find a way when the time comes to it. He would need sustenance at some point.

"I don't know anything about the animal's behavior here, but she appears to be in a lot of pain" Serina said sighing from inside his helmet. "You know what has to be done. Don't let her suffer anymore then she already has." She said.

He didn't like wasting a bullet to put a poor animal down but he couldn't just leave it to die painfully, his old instructors would have his ass if they found out he left it like this. At lest this way it will be painless, she wouldn't even feel a thing. He was hoping that the poor animals understands what he has to do.

Raichu was starting to breath very irregular. She felt death's cold fingers grip around her very soul and squeeze tightly. The man put the egg down gently in the grass, pet her head one more time before pulling something from his side and was aimed at her head. She knew this was going to be her final moments.

"I'm sorry." The man said. She took her last deep breath, closed her eyes and smiled. The last thing she heard was the bang that relieved her from the pain.

She felt nothing but utter bliss as her soul was floating away in the distortion dimension, where all pokemon go when the die. It was a lot like the world she left, only small orbs floated everywhere that showed random places. It was as the world's name suggested, it was distorted, twisted in many areas, and just plain reversed. Giratina was flying toward her with Arceus following behind him

_You made the right choice in the end, my child. _Arceus said as he got closer to her. So He is the heavenly voice who was talking to her. _I trust he will take good care of yours._

Giratina floated close by her and gave her a smile. Well, his vision of a smile. Was rather creepy if you asked her.

_You'll be in good hands, forever at peace for your noble sacrifice. You can be with your mate and unhatched children again._ He said. She couldn't help but smile as her her lover floated behind Giratina and Arceus. He had a smile on his face as three small pichu's followed. But she couldn't help but worry about the future on her final egg, the one she gave everything to protect. Arceus sensed her worry and bowed his head a bit.

_I understand your worry. No parent should have to go through what you went though. As a token of deep sorrow, I will personally keep an eye on your child as the Spartan raises it from afar, but the ancient laws forbid me to directly intervene if he gets in trouble. _

So that is what the man who she gave her egg to was, a Spartan. Helps that she didn't know what a Spartan was or what it could do. It did comfort her that she was finally back together with her true love and their children. She deeply hoped that her last egg would be safe as the god of pokemon promised.

Troy wiped a bit of red blood that splattered off his visor. The monotreme rat laid lifeless before him. Flocks of birds took to the sky as nightfall covered the land. Serina sighed as she appeared on his HUD.

"You know you did the right thing." She said softly. Before he could reply he heard a gasp from behind him. He switched the safety off quick and turned around. Barrel of his rifle aimed at the trees the gasp came from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded. It was more then likely someone spying on him or checking out the crash. Whether it was civilians, rebels, law enforcement, Covenant, or some backwoods hillbilly. He wanted to know before he shot the wrong person.

A young, pink haired woman emerged from the trees with her hands up. She couldn't be no older then 16-17. Her face showed genuine fear for her life. He couldn't blame her for that one. He had been deployed in many hostile areas where civilians ran scared for their lives all over the place, most of the time in the worst possible places at the worst possible time. Next to this woman was a walking snake thing with a scarf and bow. Obviously the girl's pet.

"I'm Emily Blitz, a Pokemon trainer. This is my partner Grace." She responded with her hands still in the air.

"Snivy sni." The one she calls 'Grace' said. It looked a bit uneasy. It's hands were in the air still. He didn't know what 'snivy sni' meant or what a pokemon was. He kept his rifle steady but switched the safety back on. He could turn safety off just as quick as it can take him to fire.

* * *

~0~

"_Men, we lead those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from getting their filthy claws on earth. But, we stumbled into somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scrambling over each other to get it. Well I don't care if it's god's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine or a giant hula hoop, we're not going to let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right marines"_

"_Sir, Yes, Sir"_

"_Mhhhhm. Damn right I am. Now move it out. Double time"_

_~Staff sergeant Avery Junior Johnson's speech on legendary difficulty from 'halo: combat evolved' aboard 'pillar of autumn' before the battle of installation 04. September 19__th__,2552._

**Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long. Internet was down for a while so I couldn't update, as a i'm sorry gift here's one of Johnson's funniest quotes. I have chapters stockpiled so I'll be sure to update back to once a week till it runs dry. Hope this answers a few question from earlier but raises new questions. Like for example...**

**Who was the one who summoned him there?**

**Would Emily and Grace survive?**

**Will he make the egg into a omelet?**

**Though I do admit, I always wondered what a pokemon egg made into an omelet would taste like? Or even If it could be made into a omelet? Oh well, Stay tune for the next update next week. If the raichu third person POV was a bit too much sorry, I figured I might as well add it to help make sense on how she got hurt and why she gave our Spartan her egg. Now, Time to answer some reviews**

**Zyphex: **thank you for your answer to that question, anything is possible with the right mindset and time**.**

**Guest(1): **also thank you for your answer, I'll read the halo books as soon as I can find the time.

**Dracologistmaster: **thank you, seeing reviews like that is why I love writing.

**G:** I know there are a few typos. I plan in going back and re-editing each chapter for typos after the story is done. Till then I will worry about minor typos later. I will not let this story die, as long as I got the will to write it shall live. I do admit I push myself a bit but I need to set a deadline for updates other wise I won't get done. I have several that died because I forgot about it and couldn't get it back up. Minecraftia survival is a example of this. It was a early work. I didn't like where it was going. I deleted it and am in the process of a total rewrite for it.

**TANK9811: **You'll have to wait and see. I won't give out spoilers to this.

**Now, before I put this off any longer, And by put off I mean I completely forgot about it till now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own halo or Pokemon. Nintendo owns Pokemon. 343 industries/Bungie/ Ensemble studios owns halo. One of the three owns halo now, not sure which one. Take your pick**

**With that out of the way and your reviews answered, I'm signing out for now. See you all later.**


	5. The soldier and the trainer

**Chapter 4**

**A Soldier and a Trainer**

**Route 201, crash site**

**time- 22:09 (10:09pm)**

Emily stood staring at the armored man with total fear. She heard a click from his weapon. Grace wasn't looking well either, she could swear her tail had a yellow tint now. He looked at them a few more seconds before lowering his weapon and put it on his back. He grabbed the egg and walked closer, his boots left deep tracks in the sand as he got closer. With it being nightfall he was even more menacing.

"Sorry about that. Thought you were a Insurrection spy." He apologized.

Both of Emily and Grace breathed out very heavily and put down their hands as he put his weapon away. Emily looked at him confused. She didn't know what he was talking about. There where no rebellions going on that she knew of in Sinnoh. She couldn't help but still feel scared at the man who towered over her by at least two feet. Grace looked as if she was more terrified, those boots would turn her into a pancake with a single step.

"Do you have a name?" She asked as she picked up her snivy. She was relatively lightweight. At most 20lbs if that, maybe more later when she let her have the apples she promised. The little snake would take as many as her arms can... Screw the arm fulls, she would try to have an excavation grade dump truck full if A) She had access to one, B) Knew how to drive, and C) Could reach the peddles. Would be kind of funny to see a snivy try to drive a dump-truck full of apples. She looked at the giants visor but only saw her own reflection.

"Call me Spartan for now." He replied. She noticed a bit of dirt in her hair through the reflection and quickly brushed it off. He got back to a distance away from her and looked around.

* * *

Troy inspected civilian named Emily as she held her pet snake thing in her arms. He sees no noticeable weapons or signs of explosives on her. He turned and walked back to the destroyed transport.

"Who was the other person with you? The tiny lady on the chip?" She asked.

Serina appeared on his HUD as if on cue. He turned the volume on his helmet's external speakers off but kept the internal ones on with eye movement and mental control systems.

"Curious little one isn't she?" Serina observed "Though the pet is an interesting specimen. Her body seems to resemble a common garden snake but at the same time a plant. Curious if she requires photosynthesis or the consumption of food for energy." She said baffled by the walking snake. He sighed at the AI's questions. He needed to answer the local's question before she raising more.

"She's a friend of mine." He replied going into the fallen ship. Serina blinked a bit before responding.

"I'm a friend? When did this happen, I barely known you a day. Next your going to tell her I'm your girlfriend or something." Serina said.

"I promised Cutter I would protect you. It was his dying wish. Till we get back to the UNSC, your my friend and most definitely not my girlfriend." He responded to her quietly.

"Why not, am I not pretty or good enough for you?" She said with a hint of sarcasm that he was starting to find annoying. It's not that she wasn't pretty enough, but because he didn't want his heart broken, not after what happened on Harvest all those years ago. That and Serina was a computer program, it would never work even if he was the slightest bit attracted to her.

"We'll talk about that later." He responded to her sarcasm quietly. He didn't want Emily to get scared off and give local law enforcment the wrong idea of him. The less she knew about Serina and him, the better off they all would be.

* * *

Emily followed the Spartan into his aircraft. The inside was unlike anything she has ever seen, the seats had a cage on top of them which she suspects acts like the harnesses on a roller-coaster, it was wide enough to hold at lest 10 people and maybe some pokemon. The ship creaked with every footstep the Spartan made. A shovel was hanging from the wall, why would a shovel be on the wall?

"Where did you come from from?" She asked. The spartan stopped dead in his tracks near the cockpit. She heard a noticeable sigh from him. He shook his head a bit.

"A very far away place, beyond this planet." He said putting the egg on a seat and picking up a pack that was under the pilot seat. It looked like a green backpack, had symbol on the front. An eagle over a planet with a banner going across the bottom that read (_UNSC)_.

"So your an alien? Like from another world?" She asked.

"You could say that, but I'm human. Just a little...different from your average person." He replied. Does he have twenty million eyes under that helmet? A deformed mouth? A extra nose? What made him different from other people other than his height? And she's assuming weight as well from how the aircraft creaks with every step he takes.

"Sni?" Grace asked looking at her. Emily pulled a stray twig out of her scarf and smiled.

"Don't worry Grace, You'll get your apples when we get to Sandgem town tomorrow. All the shops are closed right now." She replied. The Spartan turned to face her. He was holding the bag by a strap.

"Hold this real quick." He said handing her the bag. She put Grace down and held the bag. It wasn't very heavy. The spartan headed out of the ship for a minute. Grace followed him.

* * *

Troy stepped out of the Pelican for a few seconds. He wanted to be sure this was a good defensive position to hold up for the night. Most predators hunted at night, not that mattered to him. He could take 'em easy, but he didn't want to waste any ammo or energy unless it was necessary. He turned and went back in the ship. "We'll hold up here if necessary. At dawn, we head toward civilization and get some supplies there. Then start out search for what's left of our ship" He told his AI quietly before turning to the girl who followed him in the Pelican. "Does Sandgem town have a place where I can get supplies? Food, water, maybe more information" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure it has a pokemon center if that's what your asking. It is a fairly large town from what I'm told. Never been there myself." She explained. He sighed quietly before a thought hit his head. He would need money to pay for his supplies now. He was use to everything he needed provided to him by the Office of Naval Intelligence or ONI for short. Never in his life had he used any form of currency. He didn't know how this planet distributes it or even if it has a form of currency.

"How do I earn money?" He asked. Serina was shaking her head while laughing slightly on his HUD.

"You sound like a little child when you talk to someone who isn't in the military. It's almost too entertaining." She said still laughing. Troy growled a bit at that comment under his breath. Grace ran back to Emily as she put the bag on a chair, bent down and realigned her pet's bow.

"Well, you can get money two ways. One way is you can get a job and earn it that way," She explained. Serina lost control and laughed harder. She looked like she was holding her sides from laughing go much on his HUD, sounded like she could barely talk. "Or you can earn it through a pokemon battle."

There was that word again. What is a pokemon? Is it a code word for something or what is it? He needs to know if he'll be stuck here a while. Would be at least 2 weeks till someone comes to pick him up after he sends the transmission, maybe a year if he is unlucky, forever if he is really unlucky.

"What's a pokemon?" He asked before she could say anything.

* * *

Emily was baffled by the spartan's question. How do you define many living beings in simple terms that an alien might understand? She thought a bit before answering.

"Pokemon are not easy to explain without understanding them first, they are the wild beings of the world. Smart as humans, but yet many run on instinct. A good example is Grace." She said picking her starter up. "At the age of 10, you are gifted a starting pokemon to begin your journey. Grace was my starter I picked out last year. You go around the region battling other trainers, wild pokemon, and if your lucky enough you can capture some yourself."

She reached on her belt and brought up a small sphere the size of a golf-ball. Top half was red while the bottom was white with a button and gray band separating the two halves. She pushed the button once and it expanded to the size of a baseball. She pressed it again and a red beam of energy hit Grace. She turned red, then into the energy beam and went into the ball.

"This is a pokeball, you use it to capture wild pokemon. Once a pokemon is captured, you can call them out and train them. Like so." She threw the ball into the air a bit and a flash of white light came from it as it opened. An outline of Grace made of light hit the floor. Grace then appeared as the light faded.

"Snivy sni." She said appearing on the floor of the Pelican. The spartan had his hand on where she thinks his chin would be on the helmet. Grace looked back at Emily. "snivy sni sni vy!" She yelled at her trainer looking really pissed off at her.

"Yes, I know you don't like going in your pokeball, but it was for demonstration purposes." She replied to her friend with a bit of a yawn.

* * *

"How is she able to understand her? I can't make out any thing other then 'Snivy' or a variation of words relating to it like 'sni' or 'vy'." Serina asked. He sighed as the AI was trying to make sense of the new world around her. "On another note. How the hell does that pokeball work? It is at lest 30 maybe 40 years ahead of our technology, minimum. Maybe some type of reverse engineered forerunner technology? This world is making less and less sense by the minute."

He ignored her for a bit. His guide to the area started to look sleepy, which meant less reliable information he could use. If he went parading in a sparsely or heavily populated town to look for answers, he was bound to draw a lot more attention then if he got the information from her and stayed to the side when they need to go in towns. As of right now, this woman and her pet were his best hope of understanding this new world and his best chance of getting off this rock and back to Reach or the UNSC. He would have to treat her and her pet as VIPs.

"You sound tired. Do you need to rest?" He asked. Emily looked up at him.

"I'm okay right now. Stayed up a lot later this this training before. I can pitch my tent I got in my pack later and get sleep. Lucky it is lightweight and very compact." She explained putting her bag down. So she trained late at night. Good sign she might be a good ally rather than a source of information. "I don't think you would fit. No offense."

Why would she think he would take offense to that observation. Of course he wouldn't fit, what was she thinking? That they where going to share a tent together? Not like it bothered him much, he shared a bunk with female marines before when space was limited, but he would always end up on the floor or against a wall because normal bunks couldn't never support his weight when he is in the armor, and taking it off is not an option. He could go on for days with less than 4 hours sleep.

"None taken, I can keep watch." He said walking to the cockpit and picking up the egg.

"You don't have to. Worst that can happen around here is a wild pokemon comes around and steals some of my food."

"Which is one reason for me to keep an eye out." He said quietly to himself as bit of flashing red and blue light filled the area behind them along with the wail of a police siren. Emily sighed a bit

"Officer Jenny is a little late, maybe she hit traffic on the way here." Emily joked as she picked Grace up and her bag then exited the Pelican.

'_Great, local law enforcement is here. I might as well see what trouble I caused._' Troy thought as he stepped out to see who she was referring to. Outside was a woman on a motorcycle with your standard police light flashing. On the motorcycle was a woman, hair as blue as the day sky, eyes brown, facial expression looked pretty surprised at the site. From what he could tell, she was at least 6 feet, fanny pack on her side, blue uniform. Skirt wasn't really short but not that long, mid thigh level. Red cuffs on her sleeves and a patch on her left arm, he can't make out what it said or looked like. She also had white gloves.

"What happened here?" The officer asked as Troy started to exit the Pelican and come into view. He kept one hand by his sidearm just in case things turned into a shootout. His shields would protect from small gun fire like it is nothing but he knew nothing of the weaponry of this place, they could have pistols that would make the Covenant's plasma pistols look like a tiny water gun. He doubted they have something like that but anything is possible.

"It's my fault ma'am. My aircraft was going down really quickly and I had little control. Had to make the immediate decision to crash-land in the forest. Less casualties compared to if I went down in a city." Troy explained. To say she was surprised would have been a understatement.

"Who are you?" The officer asked.

"You can call me Spartan." He replied. Serina rolled her eyes. Officer Jenny put the kickstand on her motorcycle up, turned the siren and lights off, and walked over to him. She pointed to the egg in his hands

"Where did ya get the egg, you didn't steal it?" She asked. Sure, he'll steal an egg from a wild animal because why? The only things he can think of doing with an egg is cooking or hatching it. One of which he was starting to consider. Maybe a little local spices mixed in would make it taste good. He shook the thought out of his head quickly.

"I didn't steal it. The animal over there." He said pointing to the poor dead orange rat on the beach. "Was dying, unclear if a majority of the damage was caused by my crashing ship or a native animal. When I emerged from my ship that thing." He now pointed to the animal he kicked a while ago "Attacked me first, I had to retaliate. I had to put down the first animal because the injuries were too severe to treat on the spot. She gave me the egg before I put her down. The second was dead before it hit the ground." He explained. He really hated talking to people but he needed to clarify some things before they ask more questions. Emily looked at him wide eyed. Officer Jenny looked dumbfounded by the information he gave her. She looked at the rat real quick and back at the lion.

"What is a Raichu and a pack of Luxray doing this far south?" She muttered under her breath before looking back at him."You know it's illegal to kill a Pokemon? You admitted to killing two plus who knows how many wild pokemon got killed by the crash, that is a good 2 years right there." Jenny explained slowly reaching for her handcuffs. Serina looked really impatient.

"We can't wait 2 years in a jail-cell. Let me do some talking." Serina said.

"No, too dangerous right now. We don't know how they'll react to you." He said quietly. The officer didn't need to know about Serina, less chance of her getting hurt. He didn't want anyone taking Serina, having her studied and programing dissected for answers. But none of that would happen as long as she was under his protection. Emily was a different story, she already knew Serina existed. Then again, who is going to believe a kid when they say they saw a armored giant has a tiny woman in his helmet? He'll deal with that problem later, right now this Officer is his main focus.

"Then repeat after me." She demanded

* * *

Emily was standing not too far away from the Spartan. She stayed quiet because she had a very little idea of what happened not even an hour ago. Grace was happily curled up in her arms trying to sleep. Poor thing must be exhausted. She stepped back away from the Spartan after he admitted to killing one of the luxray.

"I had no choice with the orange one, was either let the poor thing suffer or put her out of her pain. I had no control in the deaths of the ones that my ship killed. The rabid looking one attacked first, I had to counter him in self-defense." The spartan explained to Officer Jenny. She squinted her eyes at him like she thought he was lying, only to see her reflection in his visor. They both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I can tell your not from around here. Where exactly are you from?" Officer Jenny asked as she. The spartan backed up but kept his stare on Jenny's eyes. She could tell by his body movements that he was getting irritated

"A place _very_ far away." He said in a cold and annoyed voice. The egg in his hands glowed white a bit. The Spartan jumped a bit as the blinding light engulfed the egg and his hand almost making him drop it. This meant that the egg was about to hatch.

* * *

Serina was staring at the egg in amazement, it was glowing brighter and flickering. Everyone backed up as it glowed brighter.

"Put the egg down gently." Serina warned as she pulled up a graph. "I'm detecting a high spike in electromagnetism coming from it."

He put the egg on the ground in front of him but kept one hand by his sidearm. The little egg glowed brighter, luckily his visor was polarized, otherwise he would have been blinded by it. The cop and Emily both couldn't help but smile.

"I don't believe it. The egg is hatching." Emily said smiling. Serina rolled her eyes. He could tell she was not buying it.

"If that egg is hatching like that, then I'm the supreme leader of the Covenant." She said with her usual sarcasm. He ignored her and took a step back. The egg sprouted little triangle like ears.

"What the hell?" Serina asked as a little glowing tail came out the back of the egg. A big head grew under the ears and small arms and legs poked out. The main body got thinner.

A small little animal appeared as the blinding light died down. It couldn't be no taller than a foot, yellow all over, big eyes, bits of black on the tips of the ears. Tail was a crooked L shape, like the beginning of a lightning bolt, pink cheeks. Little body yet big head. Looked a bit like a mouse. The little thing was rubbing it's eyes before looking straight at him.

"Pichu?" It said looking at him.

'_Well there goes the omelet idea. Now what do I do with it?_' Troy thought as the little mouse rubbed his eyes. Serina dropped her jaw at the site of the little thing. Blinking a few times before saying anything.

"Well, looks like I'm leading the Covenant. So,where do you want to glass first?" She joked before the little mouse got up and ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"Pi pichu" the newly hatched animal said latching on to his leg. He lower his shields so the little mouse doesn't get hurt by them. He looked right at the officer and trainer as the little mouse clung to his leg.

"What is it? And why the hell is it doing that?" He said lifting his leg. The little mouse was laughing as he was being hoisted into the air, while holding on to his leg. Officer Jenny was laughing as the little mouse latched onto his armored leg. Emily reached into her pocket with a free arm to get something out.

Was a red rectangular device with a semi-circle on one end. She pushed a button and it opened up, a small lid went up and another smaller semi-circle on the side. She pointed it right at the little mouse giggling in joy on his leg.

He would have asked what it was but he had a foot tall mouse climbing on his leg. He picked the mouse off his leg

**'Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon. The electric pouches on it's cheeks are still small. They can not store much electricity yet'** A computerized female voice said coming from it. She closed it and put the device back in her pocket.

"Interesting. I've never seen a pichu before." Emily said with Grace starting to snore lightly in her arms. The cop and Serina where both laughing as he picked pichu up.

"I think he likes you." Serina observed trying to calm down from laughing so much. He looked right at the mouse though his visor. It jumped from his hand and on his right shoulder pad then on his helmet.

"How can you tell if it's male if he's climbing on me." He asked the AI quietly as he reached pichu again. He wrapped himself on his arm and was laughing away as he lifted his arm. Serina giggled a bit.

"Small developing male parts under the fur. Took a quick peek before he ran to your helmet . How else do you think I would know without genetic testing?" She said shaking her head. Great, his AI was annoying a a slight pervert. Just what he always wanted for Christmas. He can use sarcasm too.

"That still doesn't explain why he climbed on me so quickly after hatching." He asked as the little mouse yawned, climbed down to his shoulder then curled up into his arms with a thumb in his mouth. Obviously the little thing didn't have much energy. Who can blame him, seconds after hatching he started climbing on a 7 foot spartan and hung on his leg like a flea, then climbed on him like he was a human jungle gym.

"Isn't it obvious. He thinks your his parent." Officer Jenny answered. Serina laughed even harder then clapped her hands.

"This is too good to be true. Never have I even once thought that a spartan would have mouse creature think it is his parent. I'm dying of laughter." She said starting to flicker red. How was this funny in any way? Guess AI's have a different sense of humor than him. He noticed her flickering, he didn't fully know the stages of rampancy. But if he were to guess, she lost focus and was going to be dangerous if she get's too out of hand.

"Serina, try to focus on what's at hand." He said in a stern voice. She just laughed harder as the cop looked at him funny.

"Who's Serina?" She asked. He noticed his shields bar was going up rapidly as she laughed harder. His shields would fry the poor mouse at in his arms extra crispy at the rate they're rising. He quickly gave the pichu to the cop because Emily's arms were full.

"I'll explain later. Hold this." He Replied before his shields started to flare rapidly. Pichu started to cry in Jenny's arms as he backed away. She started rocking him gently.

"It's okay pichu, it's okay, it's okay. You'll be fine" She comforted Pichu while looking back at the spartan.

Serina's on-screen avatar flickered between red and blue at an alarming rate. Her laughter was getting worse, her voice was getting distorted and warped. The visible shields on his armor started to glow brighter and spark a little. Her laughter echoed though the external speakers on his helmet. The girl's looked curious yet scared.

"Serina calm down." He said more sternly as he backed away faster. A onscreen warning came up reading (_Warning, shield power levels exceeding maximum capacity_) in bright red. He knew if they would get too low he would be more vulnerable to enemy fire, but what would happen if they got too high? He was thinking of multiple possibilities, all of which where extremely dangerous to the people and animals around. The girls and animals looked at him in total fear. "Everyone get back! My shields are overloading." He ordered as Serina's laugh started to sound down right evil. It was louder and ear damning, Grace covered her ears as Pichu cried a bit harder and covered his.

"What's happening?" Emily asked. He was a good 20 feet away from them by the Pelican. His shields got worse and made him look like a human lightning rod. His HUD started glowing very brightly making him close his eyes quickly. He needed to make contact with something really hard, really quick to break them or who knows what will happen. The only thing around him that won't severely hurt someone was the ground. Even then it would be a long-shot. It would have to be good enough.

"Serina stop it, NOW!" He yelled. Using ever ounce of strength he had, he knelt down and slamming his right fist hard into the ground, making a slight crater in it. The second his fist made contact with the ground, A sharp crackle filled the air along with a electrical shock wave. It quickly spread within a 10 foot radius. The Pelican's outer shell surged as it was electrified for a brief moment. He opened his eyes to see a few red and a gold carp like fish had floated to the top of the lake, but had swirls on their eyes. Lucky no other living being was closer when his shields discharged, other wise that would of ended a lot worse.

Serina calmed down. Her avatar went back to normal, his shield's were down then restarted back to normal. External speakers where off again. Serina looked horrified at what she done. She put her hands to her mouth almost speechless. "I didn't mean to. You got to believe me." She said over and over quickly and quietly.

"It's alright Serina." He said softly trying to comfort her. "We'll find a way to fix you. But till we do, try focusing on finding what is left of _'Into the light_'. We'll get you through this, I promise." He promised as he pulled his hand off the ground and getting up. The girls looked absolutely terrified. Pichu stopped crying. Grace looked a little yellow.

He knew if he doesn't say or make something up quick, it might lose him possible allies, but he promised Cutter he would protect Serina. If they find out about her, they might try to take her away and dissect her programming. Well if they are dumb enough to even try to take her away from him, he'll fight till his last breath to protect her. Once a spartan makes a promise, they'll bend heaven and hell to keep it. The only way anyone will get Serina is if they pry her data-chip from his cold dead fingers.

"Looks like you got a little explaining to do." Jenny said.

He sighed a bit as he walked over to them. Pichu jumped out of officer Jenny's arms and into his. What was he going to do with this little guy?

~0~

_The human sacrificed himself, to save the pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are._

_~mewtwo in 'Pokemon: the first movie. Mewtwo strikes' back somewhere near the end. No clue what year because it is freaking impossible to find it. If any pokemon-nerd knows the year or has a good idea, please let me know and I'll fix this._

~0~

**Another Chapter done. We get to see Serina's darker side as she dips deeper into rampancy, But this chapter raises a few new questions.**

**How will our Spartan explain Serina's rampancy tantrum?**

**Where did the front half of **_**Into the light**_** crash?**

**Why am I ranting on like a idiot?**

**Next chapter will answer one of these. Probably not the last one because I don't even know. Before you ask yes, our Spartan's ID number (172) is the pokedex number for pichu. There, the secret is out. Hope you all are happy. **

**The quotes may not be related to the chapter from now on because it is hard to find good halo/pokemon quotes that are longer then a few words. Any way, enough mindless ranting for now. See you all next week.**


	6. Snowy encounter

**Chapter 5**

**Snowy encounter**

**Snowpoint city, Sinnoh region**

**10:15pm**

As the last ray of sunlight vanished below the icy peaks of Mt. Coronet. Darkness crept over Snowpoint city, the blanket of snow left behind from last night's snowfall reflected the street lamp's light as started to shine. Few tracks of snow-boots, pokemon, and cars ran up and down the streets. The roofs' were covered in a blanket of snow with icicles hanging off the sides. Lights within the houses started to turn off as night fell. The Pokemon center's lights were off to allow the staff to sleep. Only one trainer came through the town all day, and he left town over 4 hours ago.

The local gym was starting to close up for the night. The gym leader Candice, decided to stay open a little later today to allow more trainers to challenge her before the snow starts to make the journey here more dangerous. She twisted the key in the door one last time before putting it in her pocket on her blue jacket.

Candice was a pretty decent woman. Early 20's, black braided pigtails, deep brown eyes, slightly pale white skin, few inches shy of 6 foot tall. Brown skirt on with brown shorts underneath. Blue and white striped knee high socks with brown boots. Small blue ribbon on the left side of her hair.

"Another day, another challenger who got my badge." She said with a low voice. "At least it isn't snowing again." She started walking down the street to her house.

"snover sno." Her pokemon said walking along side her. She had a white upper body and brown lower body. Looked like a snow topped tree with green eyes to be honest. She was her friend since Snover was hatch from her egg 3 years ago.

"I know snover, but you will get your bath today. No weaseling your way out of it either." The gym leader said. Her pokemon looked at her wide eyed.

"Sno snover sno!" She said shaking her head. Candice laughed a bit at her pokemon's attempt to try and talk her out of a bath. One thing many pokemon agree on is they hate bathes. Except water types, they would already have the tub filled and in it by the time you got halfway to the bathroom.

"I'm serious, you need one today, or would you prefer to smell like a junkyard for the next week?" She asked. Snover put her hand to her chin and tapped it for a bit like she was thinking.

"Sno. Snover sno" She replied.

"Okay, I won't forget your rubber psyduck this time." She promised her pokemon.

Snover gave a smile soft smile at her trainer before a soft rumble filled her ears. She snapped her head all around trying to find the source of the sound.

"What is it snover?" Candice asked. She heard and saw nothing. Then again, pokemon's hearing was better then a human's. She shrugged it off as someone had a bad part on their snowmobile somewhere and they were trying to fix it.

Her house was on the outskirts of the city with the windows pointed so she has a sunset view over the mountain peaks. As a gym leader you might expect her to have a big house with a huge lawn over looking the city near her gym. You would be partial right. It was near her gym and sort of over looked the city, but was a small house with a normal size snow covered lawn she needed to shovel. Few lawn decorations, garden gnome, snow topped pine sapling, few berry bushes covered in ice and snow.

She opened the door and let snover go in first. It was your average bungalow, single floor, single bathroom, single bedroom, decent sized kitchen and dinning room. Not much decoration, few pictures of friends and family on the wall, her certification to be a gym leader and teacher both framed above the TV, wood carvings of Dialga and Palkia on a shelf near the door. She smiled as she entered her home.

"It's good to be home." She said putting her keys on a coat-rack with her jacket. She has a buttoned up shirt under her jacket with a blue bow. She put her pokeballs containing abomasnow, madicham, Mamoswine, froslass, and sneasel on a healing machine next to her computer. Depends on how many badges the challenger has would determine how many pokemon she uses in that battle, last challenger had six badged so she used all her pokemon, as you can guess she lost and gave him her icicle badge. Her other pokemon will get a bath another day, snover needs it the most out of all of them. The rumble outside grew louder but she still thought it was a broken snowmobile.

"Alright snover, time for your bath." She said turning around to see snover was quickly running toward the bedroom, slammed and locked the door. She sighed as she walked to the door and knocked.

"Snover? I know your in there. Please open up ." She kindly spoke to her pokemon.

"Snover sno!" She replied.

"You and I both know you need a bath. The longer you struggle, the longer it will take."

"Snover!"

"I'll count to three for you to open the door. When I reach three, I'll unlock it myself and carry you to the bath." She said getting her keys and holding up her index finger "One" then adding her middle finger "two" Now her ring finger "three"

When she said three everything in her house started shaking. The rumbling sounded like it was right on top of her, now it was more like a very large engine rumble. The bedroom door unlocked and snover jumped over her, knocked her down and ran toward the front door. She barely had time to pick herself up before snover opened the door and ran into the snowy yard.

"Come on Snover, you need a bath today." She begged as she ran after her pokemon out the door. When she got outside she was now 100% sure that the rumble wasn't from a snowmobile. As a matter of fact, she was 100% sure it even wasn't from anywhere on this planet.

"Holy arceus!" She yelled

Something she has never seen before flew over her house. Huge metal ship was falling really fast and with fire coming out the back end. It looked like the back part had something torn off. It was going too fast for her to make any other details. She saw it soar across the sky and crash land about 500 yards or so away from her house. It kicked up a lot of dirt and snow. Lucky no one lived nearby, She didn't know about the wild pokemon, if their hearing was as good as snover's, they would of ran away before it crashed.

"We got to go help them, someone might be in trouble." She said running. Snover slowly followed behind. If it meant she would get out of taking a bath, she would take it. They slid down a icy hill before they got close enough to see in better detail of what flew by.

It was huge, easily 3 times taller then her house and even longer then it was tall, at lease half the size of Snowpoint city. The hull was gray, few gun looking things on the side, few areas had the radioactive symbol over some thing, most where broken open and showed over 30 holes that could easily fit her. Missile pods maybe?

Along the side read (_Into the light_) while near the nose of it read (_FFG-201_). It was split in the middle by the nose, looked like it was purposely like that by the way it was shaped but the rest looked to be caused by the crash. Sparks flew all over the hull, she walked to the back of it to see it was still flaming in some areas and was wide open to reveal honeycomb cross beams across the inner shell separating the outer hull from the inside.

"What the heck is it?" Candice said. Her face turned paler at the thought of what could be inside something this massive or what it was used for, but a gut feeling told her to go inside and look for survivors.

"Hello, Is anyone there?" She yelled into the ship as she took a step inside though the gaping hole in the back and down the dark halls. She heard her own voice and footsteps echo through it. Snover followed behind. Candice started shivering a bit, she forgot her jacket when she ran after snover. But the freezing cold outside wasn't what gave her chills down her spine.

"H..h..help, are yo..o..ou there sie..e..erra?" A female voice echoed though out the hull of the vessel. Candice froze in place immediately. Did something respond to her. It was pitch black, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Unfortunately she had no flashlight on her. Random electrical sparks lit the darkness inside. The halls were grey and felt icy cold, the air was stiff and arid. Smells like someone or something died inside here. Common sense told her to get the hell away of here but a really strong feeling in her gut told her to keep searching.

"Snover stay close, I don't want you to get lost." She told her pokemon as they continued to walk down the dark halls. Wasn't long before her foot kicked something. Electrical sparks light up the area in a longer burst. She looked down to see someone laying face down on the floor, white helmet and brown vest, looked to be a black guy with a rifle looking thing few feet from him. It was dark again when she reached down to see if he had a pulse. All she felt was cold skin and a lifeless body. Quickly retraction her hand, she shook in fear.

"What the fuck happened here?" She whispered quietly to herself.

"H..h..hello? Wh..h..o's there?" The voice said again. It sounded close by, her mind was screaming at her to run out of there very fast. But her gut was telling her to keep going and figure out where that voice was coming from. Snover tugged at her shirt a little and looked at her with big green eyes.

"Sno?" She asked her.

"It's okay, I won't let nothing happen to you." She promised as they walked farther into the darkness of the alien craft. They passed more bodies and her gut was starting to question itself. A faint light shined thought the bottom of a door at the end of the hall.

"Hello?" She said again as she got closer to the door.

"I..I..I'm on the bri..i..dge." The voice echoed weakly as the door opened up. It was mysterious how it opened sideways. She only seen doors do that at pokemon centers. Inside the now open room was tons of computers, fried and with the screens busted. Glass littered the floor. A table like thing produced enough light for her to see. On the table was a tiny young purple woman laying down and flickering, looked no older then she was, hair down to her shoulders. Purple t-shirt and jeans, tennis shoes, model figure. The woman turned her head to look at Candice.

"Your n..n..ot Sierra o..o..ne-seven t..t..wo, Wh..o..o are you?" The little woman asked asked.

"I'm Candice. Local gym leader." She responded getting closer to see the woman better. "Who are you?"

The woman tried to pick herself up but fell again. Candice tried to help her up but only passed through her. She flickered more."Please, don..n..n't do that again." She asked. "I..I..I"m Jewel. Th..h..is ship's artificial intelligence." She responded now fully picking herself up. Snover poked her head over the machine to see her. Jewel flinched at snover's site. Snover backed up a bit but jewel was still looking at her.

"What is th..h..hat?" She asked flickering again.

"That is snover. She is my friend." Candice responded while looking all over the table. "Where did you come from?" Jewel looked down a bit. The roof of the room shook a bit making everyone jump.

"I..I..I'll explain later. Take my d..d..data chip out." She said with a huge hint of concern in her voice. Candice looked at her confused. "The thing sticking..g..g out of the terminal. Pull me out, quick." The roof creaked more. Snover was holding onto the back of Candice's shirt tightly. She looked all over the thing but found nothing sticking out. Her have hovered over the end of something. "That's it. p..p..pull me out a..a..nd let's get the hell out of h..h..here"

Candice pulled the chip out. Jewel left the terminal and the chip glowed bright purple. She held on to the chip, took snover's hand and ran out of the room very quickly. The roof collapsed over the table, loads of wire and metal fell down on top of the table and made it spit sparks every which way. Only thing she can do now is follow her gut and get out of there now as fast as she could.

_Time skip 10 minutes_

Candice was back home with snover and the tiny woman from the unknown ship. She sighed and threw her boots off the second she went through the door. Snover ran to the couch, turned on the TV, started scrolling through the recorded shown and put one on. Candice didn't want to give her a bath right now. It can wait till after she had a little chat with her new found friend. Putting the chip next to her computer the woman appeared on the chip. She looked around the house.

" You have n..n..nice place." Jewel complimented. Candice smiled as snover's show ran. With a blinding light, froslass and sneasel popped out of their pokeballs to watch it with with her, completely not even noticing the holographic woman on the computer desk. (A/N, I ain't describing all her pokemon right now. Maybe later but not now) Who knew that pokemon liked _the walking dead _(A/N, yea I know, I'll get crap for mentioning it sometime in the future. Their version is pokemon related, obviously. No way in hell am I writing a fanfic about it. Forget it now, it's not coming from me).

"Thanks Jewel." She replied as she sat down on the computer chair with a cup of cold tea. "You said you are that ship's computer thing, what happened to your captain?" She asked. Jewel's facial expression darkened.

" H..e..e's dead. He died investigating another s..s..ship, I don't know how he died. No one to..o..old me anything else." She explained. "I assume he died when _Spirit of Fire_ exploded into a fiery inf..f..ferno. It was another spaceshi..i..ip, colony ship in fact. Never found out why it went m..m..missing."

Candice was trying to possess the new information Jewel was telling her. She looked over to see her pokemon on the couch with popcorn watching TV. How they get the popcorn without the microwave beeping and so quickly was far beyond her.

"Rick, we need to move now. The horde of zangoose walkers from Pewter city is heading this way." a man on the television said. She never got into that series. Way too much drama. She ignored on what was going on with the television and focused on Jewel.

"Why did you crash?" She asked.

" U..u..unknown what attacked _Into the Light_. But it qui..i..ickly destroyed the e..e..engines and blow the ship in h..h..half. I was lu..u..ucky to survive the crash. If you h..h..hadn't come to save me when you did, I..I..I would've not been h.. now." She replied. Her stuttering was getting better. She stopped flickering. She felt glad to have been saved by someone in that hunk of metal. She would've searched more if it wasn't falling apart.

" I notice you stutter when you talk. Are you okay?" Candice asked.

"I'm fine. It's j..j..just a temporary s..s..side effect of absorbin..g..g too much energy. Sho..o..ould be clear in an h..o..our or two." She replied holding her head a bit. "Nasty little side e..e..effect if I might add."

Candice sipped her tea a bit. Abomasnow and Madicham now popped out of their pokeballs to watch TV with the others. What was it about that show that made them all flock to it? Well Mamoswine was still in his pokeball, either he didn't like the show or didn't care enough about it to interrupt his nap to watch it.

"You look so human like yet you say your an artificial intelligence." Candice observed. Jewel nodded her head in agreement "How is that possible? No offense but I have never seen or heard of anything like you?"

"None taken." She replied "Where I come from, they create programs like me to do many things. Piloting space-vessels, working in agriculture, being effective in a space battle, the list go on. I am what is known as a 'Dumb' AI as I can not learn much outside of the confines of my programming. It doesn't mean I am dumb, just means I can not learn much. There are 'Smart' AI's as they can learn and do much more than 'Dumb' AI's can at once, but the down side is their lifespan it's normally to seven years before their programming starts to deteriorate. This process is called rampancy. It's very dangerous for AI's and their handlers alike. A 'Dumb' AI, such as myself, can go a lot longer without falling into rampancy."

Candice nearly spit out her tea. 'Very dangerous for AI's and their handlers alike'! How the heck was she able to sleep at night now? Does she need to sleep with a gun under her pillow or with one of her pokemon guarding the door? Jewel noticed her reaction and smiled.

"Relax. I was put into service over 5 years ago. There is no way I can descend into rampancy even if I was a 'smart' AI this early. Even if I was, I would only be dangerous if you put me into a computer system of some sort." She said. "May I kindly ask something?"

Candice put her tea down.

"Sure, you don't need permission to ask a question."

" Before _Into the light_ crashe..e..ed, I noticed I was in no kn..n..nown star system. So where exactly am I..I..I?"

Candice thought for a bit. She didn't even know what star system she was in. She knew her planet's name but not the system."You on Chikyū. (A/N I looked it up. It's Japanese for earth. I don't know how accurate online translators are. I can't read Japanese and I will not learning a whole language just for one freaking word. and no i do not know how to pronounce it.) the system, I don't really know off the top of my head. Not something that would normally come up in a conversation." She replied. Jewel dropped her jaw.

"Of course, it makes sen..n..nse now. The FTL drive didn't malfu..u..unction. I sent us straight to earth, but not my ea..a..arth. But how can there be m..o..o..ore than one earth. The constel..e..elations match no known star m..m..maps, unless." Jewel said quietly to herself as she sat down on her chip. "Unless I am no..o..ot in my universe."

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked. Jewel looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm home."

~0~

"_Usually, the good Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today. This here is 66tone of straight up, H.E-sewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me 'Cupid'!"_

_~Sergeant Avery junior Johnson. Halo 2 motivational speech on legendary difficulty._

**Hope this early update makes up for the almost whole week last time with no update. I like Johnson's quotes. They are funny and pretty good. Maybe more of his quotes later on if I start running out. Here's a question for you all, would you rather have a halo warthog in your driveway (minus the gun, troop transport warthog) or your favorite pokemon as a pet? let me know in the reviews**


	7. The journey begins, part 1

**Chapter 6**

**The journey begins: Part 1**

**Route 201, Lake Verity**

**22:29 (10:29pm)**

Troy sat down on a log by officer Jenny and Emily. He was carefully thinking of how to explain Serina's tantrum. Pichu was fast asleep in his arms so he would have to talk softly so he doesn't wake him up. Serina calmed down a lot more. A fire was lit in the middle of the make-shift campsite with Emily's tent pitched. It was a purple mountain tent, designed to handle strong winds and cold.

He managed to convince them to hold of on his explanation till after Pichu and Grace fell asleep, they needed it after what happened today and they will need the rest for tomorrow. Jenny and Emily both were roasting berries. They offered him one but he declined he didn't need it now, his omelet egg hatch so food would be a problem for later.

"I can't explain what happened without going into term you won't understand or classified information, but I did promise an explanation." He said. He took a deep breath, gently laid pichu on a pile of soft grass, reached behind his head and took Serina's chip out. He held her chip out for them to see. "Here is someone who can help shed some light. "

She appeared on the chip with her hands behind her back. Their first reaction was slightly jumping from their seats. Serina waved at them a bit. Jenny was slightly more surprised than Emily was. Then again, she claimed to see Serina just after he crashed.

" Hello. I'm Serina, AI for _Spirit of Fire_. A colony star-ship." She said. "I am sorry for what I've done. It was unacceptable behavior, but I couldn't control myself." She explained. Jenny and Emily looked at her with faces of complete shock. They both just dropped their berries in the fire along with the stick. So far, so good. Expected reaction.

"She suffers from a very dangerous condition known as rampancy. She may randomly have similar fits but they might not be as severe as long as she can keep herself under control." He explained. They both just blinked at him. He must've sounded too alien to them.

"I know you have many questions to ask, I will answer them in as simple of terms as I can. But with the day we all had, you'll each get two questions." Serina added to Troy's explanation. All was quiet till one of the two decided to break the awkward silence.

"What exactly are you?" Jenny asked. Serina smiled a bit before responding to her question.

"I am an artificial intelligence construct known as a 'smart' AI, I specialize as a military adviser and Star ship pilot. I was able preform multiple tasks at once but now it's dangerous for me to do so. If I stop focusing on one thing for too long, I risk having a rampancy fit like the one you saw a bit ago." She explained. "As a 'smart' AI, my lifespan is suppose to be seven years average. I am over 22 years old, I am beyond lucky that I was able to hold it off this long. Most of the other 'smart' AI's I've known should be long past gone by now, several of which owe me lots of money. Guess I should've never been looking forward to seeing them pay up." She joked

The two girls looked at Serina rather curious now. Troy kept a close eye to be sure they won't take Serina. Jenny was the one who he had most suspicion on. If anyone would try to take Serina from him for study, it would be the cop nine out of ten times. They would be doing their job to figure out what she is or if she is dangerous, fine by him if they are just following orders. Just don't lay a finger on Serina's data chip or he'll break their finger.

"What is rampancy?" Emily asked.

"A very good question. It is rather difficult to explain but I'll skip the long, boring science lesson and go straight to the point. It pretty much means that an AI quiet literally think themself to death. Like if your brain starts thinking about so many things at once that it makes you forget how to breath. Our programming starts to deteriorate and get corrupt, there are many stages to rampancy. Won't even bother because you wouldn't understand. Bottom line is that I am nearing the end. I don't know how much longer I can delay the inevitable." She explained sadly.

"Don't worry. I promised that no matter what it takes, we'll get back, and we'll find a way to fix you." Troy comforted

"You each got one more question, Then I'll need to power down for the night. My equivalent to sleeping." Serina reminded.

"Where exactly are you two from?" Jenny asked. That is the question of the day. He looked at Serina for her answer.

"It's alright, we can tell them that. They need to know where we came from. Maybe they will know where we are and how we can get back." She said turning to Jenny. "We are from a collection of planets united under one government known as the united earth government. It originated from a planet called earth as the name suggests. Very long and boring history lesson. I was created in a lab on a colony planet in 2530. The big man here is a Spartan, no clue where he was born but he was trained on a planet called Reach along with like what, 33 others like you or something. Can't say much about him because I don't even know that much about Spartans. Most thing about them are classified." Serina explained in as simple of terms as she could, granted she might of confused them more by skipping the history lesson but he knew she didn't feel like giving a long lecture.

"What is a Spartan? You keep telling us to call you it but why?" Emily asked. And she asked the question of a lifetime. Boy, was she going to be surprised on the answer.

"Some of the biggest bad-asses you'll ever meet in your entire life." Serina said proudly. Well she wasn't very far off. Look at John-117 for example. he is pretty much the face of the spartans. He's been on the Harvest campaign, few raids on insurrection camps, handful of fights with the covenant with john by his side. He is a damn good soldier and a lucky spartan.

"We were trained in the art of warfare at a very young age."Troy added "Highly skilled marksmen and in hand-to-hand combat. The flare you saw around me earlier was my shields, they protect me from everything and anything. Spartans were created to be the ultimate soldiers. Our job is to protect humanity and keep the peace, whatever the cost. I want you to call me Spartan because it is who I am. Nothing more and nothing less." Troy explained as he returned Serina to his helmet. "It's getting late. You two should head to bed."

"I need to head back to the station anyway. Let them know this isn't anything to worry about." Jenny said getting up and to her bike. Emily stretched for a bit. Jenny looked right at Troy and pointed to the newborn pichu next to him.

"Someone needs to take care of him. He has no mother and I am way too busy to train newborns. If you agree to take care of him and keep him safe. I'll pretend that everything here never happened, you start off with a blank slate." She said looking at him. "Do we have a deal?"

He really didn't want to take care of an animal he knew nothing about. It would only slow him down. But if he was going to be stuck here a while, a blank record would be a good idea. He wouldn't have to worry about law enforcement trying to arrest him, and he could teach the little guy to fight, extra defensive and offensive options later down the road if needed. The pros outweigh the cons in his head.

"I won't be around long, but I will take care of him till I need to leave. I can promise you that." He promised gently picking up the little newborn pichu. Serina had a big smile on her digital face. He was going to regret this decision later, he just knows it.

"Welcome to Chikyū, enjoy the stay." She said before throwing him a pokeball. he caught it as she was riding off to who knows where. Emily picked Grace up from her lap and carried her to her tent. Serina looked at her confused a bit.

"You know Chikyū means Earth in Japanese right? You know what that could mean for us?" She asked.

"Could be a coincidence. You should get some sleep. We'll head out in the morning." He said before turning toward Emily's direction. Serina powered down with a timer on her tab that said (8_:00:00:00_) and counting down. (Hour:minute:second:millisecond) He assumed that was how long she would stay asleep. Hope she will come back up in the morning.

"What do I do with this?" He asked holding up the pokeball. She unzipped her tent, put Grace down in a miniature sleeping bag, and walked to him. He handed her the pokeball.

"You simply toss it at the pokemon you want to catch. Normally you would want to weaken it first but since pichu is a baby, you shouldn't need to. I assume officer Jenny gave it to you to catch him." She said handing the pokeball back at him. "Just lightly tap it on his head." She backed up a bit.

Just a light tap. Shouldn't be too hard to do. He knelled down next to pichu who opened his eyes, yawned a bit, and looked right at him with a glimmer of innocence in his eyes.

"Chu?" he asked looking at him a bit confused. He couldn't just capture him, not like this. A small part of his mind kept told him to give the poor lad a choice. He promised the officer he would look after him till he has to leave but the little guy deserved a choice. He put one hand on the pokemon's shoulder.

"It's just not right to capture you when you have no idea what's on the road ahead of you. So I'll give you a choice, one that I never had when I was little. You can go with me till I find my ship or you can be free, live life the way you want to without my influence. If you go with me, I'll train you like I was. Teach you to be a effective and an equally dangerous fighter. I can promise you it won't be easy in the least. It will be very difficult and you'll want to quit, some days you would want to run away and never look back. I know, I've been down that road. Made me into something I wish died with who I hurt, I never became that again after a talk with... a good friend." He explained. He lowered his head a bit and sighed before looking at pichu again. He hadn't thought about what he done in years. He thought he banished all those thoughts years ago."I know your too young to understand me. But the choice is yours, go with me and become a soldier or stay wild and free. Take your time thinking long and hard about this." He held the pokeball up for the little mouse to see. Pichu was way too young to understand the choice he was given, hell he would've been too young as well if ONI gave him the choice before he was kidnapped and shipped out for basic.

Maybe giving this being the choice he never had would be some sort of redemption. He knew he can never truly make the pain he caused go away, it was seared into his memory permanently. At least this would be a start to help make up for it. Saving a few planets from annihilation didn't help ease his pain, he was just doing his duty to save humanity from extinction. This was from his own free-will.

Pichu looked at the pokeball curiously now then back at him. Did the little guy understand a word he said? If it was a human at that age then of course he couldn't understand him. But he knew nothing about these animals or their young. What pichu did next did surprise him a bit.

"Pichu." He said smiling as he put his hand on the button to the pokeball. It opened up, he was converted into the red energy and went into the ball. It shook in his hand once, twice, three times, then stopped with a soft ping. Looks like he made his decision. Emily put her hand on his shoulder pad. Naturally if someone did that he would twist around and snap their arm off but he fought the urge to do that.

"What happened when you were little?" She asked. He shook his head as he stared at the pokeball. He pushed the button and it shrunk. He could easily fit it on his magnetic belt. He'll figure it out in the morning.

"You should get some sleep. I'm heading out in the morning. If you want to come, I suggest you get all the rest you can get. I'll take first watch." He said putting out the fire. He held onto pichu's ball as he got up and went toward the down pelican.

"You know you don't need to keep an eye out. I got my pack in my tent so no wild pokemon can steal it without me knowing. You should try to get some sleep yourself." She said going back to her tent and zipping it up from the inside.

He was all alone now. Serina was powered down, Emily and Grace were both going to sleep, and Pichu was in his ball. He was use to being alone, nothing new to him.

Maybe he should go sleep in the cockpit. He'll need the sleep and energy. Seat could withstand his weight, plus he has slept in more uncomfortable places before. He would need all the energy he can to train pichu. He sighed a bit as he walked into the cockpit. He sat down and reclined the chair.

He slowly closed his eyed and tried to drift off to sleep, the sound of the water hitting the shore helped calm his mind. Reminded him of the beaches on Reach that he use to visit frequently after sneaking out in the middle of the night. He wondered if Reach was still under attack or if it was glassed. Pichu popped out of his pokeball to snuggle up to him and fell asleep on him almost instantly. He was going to move him but thought, _Oh what the hell, he ain't hurting nothing_. He finally went to sleep after all systems in his armor all powered down to conserve power.

* * *

~_Dream flashback~_

(That's right. He is dreaming of a memory. Note I only own one person who is in this flashback and how it goes down. So grab a bag of popcorn, sit back, and enjoy.)

_2525, South of Spartan training facility on Reach._

_25:35 (13:37, _ Reach's days are 3 hours longer then earths, bit hard to figure out what military time to understandable time is on that world would be considering I haven't played Halo Reach that much. I played a bit before I had to give it back to a friend. At least I'm trying so just go with it.)

_It's been less then a week since the biological augmentation procedures. Troy-172 was sitting down on a lush tropical beach staring at the waves hitting the shoreline. The sand was white as bone, water was as green as a lime. Air was wet and salty. He loved the feeling of being at a beach. Calmed his mind to just stare out at the horizon with Reach's two moons high in the sky, one was a half moon while the other was a full. Stars filled the night sky all over, creating a truly beautiful sight. Most of them weren't stars, most were orbital defense platforms or warships but it was still a beautiful sight in his mind._

_A small settlement was visible along the far end of the beach. He smiled as he watched the simple workmen pull in the hard earned days catch. Families returning to each other after a hard day at work, he always wondered what it would feel like to come home to someone he cared about after a day of hard work. Secretly, he wonders what it would be like to live a simpler life. One with no intense training programs, no random drills or simulations, no one monitoring your every move or judging you or making you train your ass off 24/7 with few breaks. Even just for one day, it would bring peace to his mind. _

_He was at least a foot taller than normal people his age, buzz cut hair, barely any freckles on his face, deep blue eyes, more muscle mass than most humans, tan skin compared to the other spartans. Blue combat outfit. He held his dog-tags in his hand by the chain. Resisting the urge to throw them to the bottom of the sea and run._

_Still was getting use to the changes in his body. All the others who survived have already accepted and got use to their changes. So why hasn't he? He knows it's necessary but part of him still hasn't accepted that fact. He is taller than he was a month ago, more muscular, faster, dare he admit it, better in every possible way. Every man's dream body but it was unnatural and felt just plain wrong to him. Before the augmentation, he was a tall scrawny kid, Well fed but was still just skin and bones. He could eat an entire planet and he would still be skinny and hungry._

_The absolute worst part about the augmentation was the immediate pain you feel waking up the day after. The feeling of all your nerves being ripped and stretched out one at a time then lit on fire, bones being made of shattered glass and nails, muscles feeling like they were ripped out with a semi-truck, had rabid animals used them as chew toys, then stitched back. Most people would crumble under the intensity of the pain. Some of the Spartans who survived did._

_He just needed to get out of there to clear his mind. Twenty-seven died during or after the same procedures he has undergone, and twelve more crippled. He felt like a complete tool, he just had to clear his mind and his bed chamber wouldn't cut it. The others where trusted with their own bunk, he was special and got a whole chamber to himself, apparently he wasn't trusted enough to get a bunk, their afraid he would sneak out and cause havoc. His chamber was pretty much a big bullet-proof glass container with vents and a door. They were smart for not trusting him. _

_He just wanted time to himself in the wild. __This was his 16__th__ time sneaking out of the facility to watch the beach this month. Almost getting caught by patrols and guards more than once, but he manages to sneak by them almost undetected every time. He observes their routes and patterns. Coming by his chamber every two-three hours or so to check on him. Easy to sneak by them, the ventilation shafts provided more than enough cover for him to sneak out of his chamber. Of course, if he did ever get caught he would bribe the marine with a extra desert ration bar he saved during chow time, if that failed he would resort to talking him out of it or if the marine felt like a nice guy and say 'he sees nothing'. He got caught a few times in the early days of trying. The punishments and beatings didn't teach not to do it again, but to not get caught again and that he had to learn to be stealthier._

_Seemed like he was sneaking out more and more frequently as the years went by. Use to be once or twice a month. Now it seemed almost like every other day. Each time it got easier then the last yet more difficult as they added more security systems and monitoring cameras to his chamber alone. They were not very easy to trick, yet not impossible either. With a few dozen tries, time nearly getting caught, and fails later, he figured out how. As far as he knew, no one suspected he was even out of his chamber let alone out of the facility._

_He would have to return at some point, to avoid suspicion. He knew he can't leave the planet no matter how badly he wanted to, they would be looking for him the second he jumped on a ship. After the augmentation he can't just hide in the villages here either, he'll stick out like a sore thumb. _

_You name it, he's tried it at some point. Even in broad daylight toward a hornet when some idiot forgot the keys in the ignition, he didn't get really far because it was out of fuel before he took off. He felt like a lab rat trapped in a huge hamster ball, may seem like he is going some where when he walk but it's all just an illusion. No matter how many times he sneaks out, no matter how many times he yearns for a simpler life, he can't truly feel free because he is trapped in a huge illusion and can't escape the reality of it. _

_Hearing a rustle in the fauna behind him, he quickly turned to see another spartan looking at him, one who's bunk was right next to his chamber. The spartan was female. Slightly shorter than he was by a few inches. Short blond hair that came to her ears, blue eye, little more muscles than you would expect on someone her age, slightly bigger breasts as well. Pale skin compared to his own. Red combat shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and down the middle, similar pants and shoes, Dog-tags hung around her neck. She looked surprised that he caught her yet curious about something else. She pushed aside more branches trying to get to him._

"_Daisy, what are you doing here?" He asked. His voice deepened drastically after the augmentation. You could almost mistaken him for a full grown adult. She moved the leaves back and walked to him._

"_I noticed your escape." Crap "Actually a few times in the past month" Oh shit "sometimes when I wake up after a horrible nightmare and see your missing, so this time I followed your moments to escape as well and followed you to find out for myself." She replied. Her voice was lower than he expected. He and her have barely ever talked or even on the same team during simulations. He knew that if they noticed they were missing, they would raise the alarm and send the others to find them. Who better to find a spartan then another spartan._

"_Were you followed by anyone?" He asked. She shook her head. He turned back to the beach. Taking a deep breath but remained quiet. Daisy sat down next to him. They sat there in silence just watching the ocean waves hitting the shores. Though now with Daisy by his side, he can't help but feel happy. He doesn't know why but he just does._

"_I don't get why?" She said breaking the silence. He looked at her confused. "You seem so happy when you were with your instructors or other spartans. Why do you leave in the first place, why do you sneak out almost every day?" She asked. _

"_That was all for show. I can fake it pretty damn good, to keep the guards from knowing what I am really up to. And to answer your other question," He said as he opened his arms and used both to point at the view._

"_This is why I sneak out. I just feel at peace when staring at the ocean." He explained __before crossing his arms again. "__Out here, away from everyone. I can feel like i'm free, I don't have to worry about being compared to others. I can just be myself." He looked back at her with a small tear forming in his left eye. "Out here, I feel like I am much more than just a spartan, more then just a soldier, like I'm an actual human being."_

_He lowered his head. A single tear flow down his cheek and splash in the grass. He rarely cries. Last time was after witnessing his best friend, Dillon-073, death during the augmentation. They use to get in all sorts of trouble. Seeing who can piss off the drill instructor the most, who can kick who's ass in anything. Now he just felt alone on this universe after his death. No one understands him anymore, no one even listens to him anymore, like he's just a whisper in the wind. "I just want to feel normal. To fit in with anyone." He said quietly to himself_

"_But we are human, we're __just __physically superior to normal people." She replied. "And we are not lab rats. We're training to be humanity's finest, protector of Earth and her colonies. We train because it is needed, we accepted the augmentation because it was needed."_

"_Yea but it just feels unnatural." He replied after he forced the tears back."We already changed our natural bodies, we train our asses off." He was sounding a little mad. "I don't even remember my own last name, I use to etch it into the walls of my chamber every night with a pen but now, I can't even remember how many letters are in my name. How much more are we going to change and give because it's needed. What good is all of this going to do if we can't be our own person."_

_He never has told anyone how he truly feels. Like the others, he was trained to suppress their emotions in combat to avoid making terrible decisions. But he never truly suppressed them, he hid them till he got to the wilderness and unleashed all his frustrations out on what ever was around him. Mostly trees and rocks. But yesterday he just completely lost control, knocked out and injured several marine squads, five instructors, and a few of the other spartans during a training exercise, all because he couldn't control his new found strength or his emotions. All started when one of the jackass marines called him a lab monkey half way though hand-to-hand combat training. His punishment was three weeks of latrine duty, cleaning all the rifles for the next 2 months, and a couple hours in solitary confinement. He was lucky that Halsey talked them out of giving him a much, much worse punishment. He didn't know what she saw in him._

"_If you hate it here so much then why don't you just leave?" She asked._

"_Because you damn well know just as much as I do that I can't. I would be hunted down and dragged back to this hellhole by my heels as my fingers dig into the dirt." He replied with a lot of anger in his voice "If I do somehow manage to get off world, I would be on the run of rest of my life. Be trading one hell for another." He said with a defeated sigh._

"_I can't say I agree with your views, but I also can't say I don't disagree with them either. Your views are what makes you your own person. No one can ever take that away from you." She said standing up now. _

_"I now get why you escape a lot. I get that you didn't want to change, but sometimes change is necessary to do what's right. We still have our humanity, we still are our own people. We can make our own decisions and follow other people's if we want..."_

"_Then prove it." He cut her off mid sentence. "Prove to me that we can make our own decisions, that we are not mindless machines being trained to kill. Do that and I'll go back quietly. Otherwise I'm staying here till the sun rises." He was now standing up and looking her straight in the eyes. He really wasn't going to stay out till sunrise, just before the marines change shifts in an hour. "Following me and sneaking out doesn't count. I mean right here, right now."_

_Daisy squinted her eyes at him like he was lying. He knew she couldn't think of any way to prove it without breaking any rules or regulations. He could think of a few but all of them would be expected from her. So she'll have to get really creative or do something really stupid._

"_I thought so. We're all just blindly following what others tell us to do. We're all just machines waiting for orders." He said turning back to the beach. He quickly noticed she clenched her left hand into a fist. He could avoid a punch but he wanted to see what would she do. He wanted to know what she would do next. Punching him would just prove to him that they are just mindless machines blindly following orders._

_She grabbed on to his shoulder with her other hand, twisted him around, and planted her lips on his. To say he was surprised would have been the understatement of the year. He felt her lips pressing against his, the warmth of their first and probably will be their only kiss, he honestly felt like the luckiest man who ever lived. She kissed him for a few seconds then pulled back. _

"_We are not all mindless machines, we make our own decisions and that proves it." She said looking right at him with a fiery determination in her eyes._

_He blinked for a bit trying to make sense of what happened, that was his very first kiss. He expected her to do something like hit him or push him into the water or even kicking him in the family jewels, kissing him never even crossed his mind. Alas, it was a way she proved to him that she can made her own decisions, and he does follow his word. Admittedly he enjoyed the kiss._

"_Alright, you proved me wrong. We'll head back now." He said as they walked back to the facility._

"_Just to be clear. What happened between us, stays between us. You must swear not to tell anyone." She said quietly as they walked though the forest. He raised his right hand._

"_You have my word that I won't tell another living soul." He promised with a slight smile as he put his hand down. "But i'm sure our instructors have no souls so..." He joked before she lightly punched him in the arm. He pushed one of the branches out of the way and avoided stepping on the dried leaf clusters but instead stepped on the wetter ones, less noise made but left light tracks if the ground was too wet. You never know if they sent out the others to find them. She followed his footsteps quiet carefully._

"_You know, Me and my team are going to have a little chat with Halsey tomorrow. I'm wondering if you'll want in?" She asked in a low voice. He smiled at her and gave a little laugh ducking underneath a thicker branch. they would have to respond quietly as well to avoid capture._

"_Depends. What kind of chat?" He responded. She smiled at him and jumped over the next branch._

"_We're getting some answers, one way or another. If we're lucky we'll be able to go back home. Our real homes, before all this started. We could use your knowledge of the area and obvious stealth. Seeing how you manage to sneaked out and explored the area far more then anyone else has even tried." she said. "So, are you in or are you out?" He thought about it for a bit. _

_On one hand, he can go back to Sargasso, to be with his parents again. He hoped his parents would recognize him, or if he'll even recognize them, or that they're still alive. On the other hand, risk of extreme punishment, possibly locked up in 'the hole' or beaten. He sighed. In his mind, there was only one option._

"_You can count me in. But if it fails, we get in huge trouble and possibly locked up. I'm high-tailing it as quickly as I can to the next ship off this rock. I don't care where, just out of here." He agreed. He didn't care about how much trouble he would get in, if it meant he could go home, he'll take it while he has some back-up. Screw being on the run, he'll take them all on. he can think of a backwater planet or two that would be perfect at hiding him._

"_I couldn't agree more." She responded almost whispering. A though occurred to him, if Daisy managed to follow him, who's knows if he wasn't followed by someone else like Kurt-051, or Ralph-303, or Douglas-042, or John-117, assuming the still-as-a-brick-sleeper even woke up in the middle of the night. If they followed her out then there was a huge chance that the marines were already looking for him. Daisy would need to know how to get back. Wasn't as easy as sneaking out. If someone was looking for them, he would take all the blame. Daisy had more potential than him, wouldn't be the first time...hell, it wouldn't even be the thousandth time that they sent people to find him, he always made up some excuse every time he did get caught a while back. Most common one was he had to go to the bathroom, now it was what ever the hell he could think of on the spot. They even had a few armed marines sitting outside his chamber should he try to sneak out. Oh the desperate measures they take to keep him inside, and how futile they are compared to his imaginative mind._

"_The wall is easily a 10 feet high and a two feet thick at it's weakest of solid concrete sloping up, towers posted along each corner and middles of each wall. Barb wire over lapped the top of the wall so no use climbing it. Sewer and water mains were barred up very good, no use trying that way. Only way to sneak in or out is through a ventilation shaft, south east wall by a blind-spot between two towers. That leads to the reactor's janitor closet. From there you sneak past loads of patrols and worthogs, if you can get to the building where we train and sleep, you go through the bathroom window. You'll be in a stall, third from the left in the men's restroom, make sure no one is using it first._

_"Then you'll want to try and retrace your steps back to your bunk. Cameras and sensors are a different problem, each one is different. You'll have to figure that on your own. You get caught, I can't bail you out but don't rat me out if you do. I'll have a hard enough time solving the new security measures they'll put in place later. If a marine catches you, bribe him with a food, they go for it every time after midnight. Unless they happen to be the one ex-ODST around here, then you'll want to run like hell. No use bargaining with him without anything to satisfy his sweet tooth. Other than that, you can figure out pretty easily. Am I in anyway not clear?" He instructed her. He couldn't have been more proud of himself for finding a way in and out almost undetected for the past 3 years._

"_Crystal." She whispered back. _

_They approached the walls to the facility. The marines guarding it had increased since he left, so sneaking back would be a huge pain in the ass. Then again, what moron would want to sneak back into a military facility after sneaking out of it, other than himself and Daisy._

"_Alright,. I'll watch your back you watch mine. Let's move." He said sneaking through the shadows of the jungle._

_~End of dream~_

_~0~_

_What would our mom's and dad's think of us if they saw us? I wonder if they'd recognize us- not because we've grown up, but because what's been done to us? All those years of training... all those horrible surgeries and augmentations._

_~Daisy-023, 2525 in the woods on Reach. Few weeks after the augmentations._

~0~

**Alright, hope you enjoyed. I don't know if I made Daisy out of character, hope I didn't. Oh well, I like it this way and I'm keeping it that that. I have not seen halo legends yet, will later maybe. Hope you liked the slight fluff between Daisy and Troy. Figured it was a flash back to help shed some light on his past, why not add another spartan into the mix, was either her with the fluff or John with no fluff but a nice fight scene. Figured you all would like the fluff a little bit more then some Spartans fighting each other. Maybe later in a different flashback. *troll face***

**Maybe I'll try to build up a relationship between Troy-172 and Daisy-023. (Spoiler alert ahead for those who have not seen the episode 'homecoming'. I read it on the wiki.) She did die on Harvest, maybe she'll come back by god knows what. This is all just theories and ideas in my head, I want to hear your honest opinion. Go on my profile page and vote for whether or not I should keep her. I can keep going with or without Daisy so it won't effect me in the least.**

**Before any of you say I know nothing about halo, I beat Halo 3 and Halo wars on legendary with 3 skulls (grunt party is always on that list. It's just too fun to not put on.), still working on 4 at the moment. Though this chapter does raises a few new questions.**

**What changed Troy's attitude? **

**What is in store for Pichu later?**

**What will happen with Jewel and Candice?**

**Find out in the next chapter on one of these. This is Dgreen20, signing out.**


	8. The journey begins, part 2

**A/N at the time of this update. it is on the 13 years anniversary of 9/11. If it's not too much, i would like to ask for a moment of silence in memory of all those who lost their lives on this day years ago. Like 2 minutes then you can continue reading. thank you**

**Chapter 7**

**The journey begins: Part 2**

**Lake Verity, route 201 **

**0630 (6:30am)**

**(name: level: moves)**

_Pichu: lvl 1: thundershock, charm._

Troy jolted awake as Serina's alarm went off. Pichu managed to fall off him sometime in the middle of the night, he was curled up in the co-pilot's seat with his thumb in his mouth. Serina was on his HUD rubbing her eyes a bit. He didn't know AI's rubbed their eyes in the morning.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She smiled a bit "I couldn't help but notice that you were tossing turning, and happily moaning a bit in your sleep. What or who were you dreaming about?" She asked. He blinked a bit and recalled his dream last night. Was a little fuzzy but he still remembers it. That night was the closest thing to true happiness he has ever had since the day he started training. He gave a half hearten sigh as he remembered his many failed attempts to escape Reach and how stupid he was with his earlier attempts.

"More like a...memory of an old friend." He said stretching a bit. Neck was a little stiff but he'll live. He hadn't thought about that night in years, come to think of it, he hasn't thought about Daisy since after her death on Harvest. He watched her die in his arms as he was too late to save her. Though she wasn't listed as dead, but instead missing. He learned that every spartan who dies get's listed as MIA to keep up moral, to keep up the illusion that they were invincible. But he knew that nothing was invincible, everything dies eventually. Spartans are no different.

Daisy was the closest thing to a friend he had after the augmentation. Other than Kurt, Kurt tried being friends with just about everyone. But Daisy was the only one who he truly got along with back then with the few conversations they had.

"Fascinating. Please share?" Serina asked.

"I rather not talk about it." He replied. "I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened that night."

"Aww come on. You couldn't have been that bad. I didn't even know that..."

"Serina!" He cut her sentence short before she was able to finish it. He knew exactly what she was hinting at. "I swore I wouldn't tell a living soul, that includes you." He snapped "And what your thinking of never happened that night, so drop it!" Serina crossed her arms and pouted a bit. He could care less if the AI pouted because he wouldn't share his dreams. They were his burden to bare, even if they brought back painful memories.

He picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder. He then reached over to the co-pilot seat and tried to wake up pichu. "It's past sunrise, time to get up." He said. The little guy yawned a bit then fell back to sleep still sucking on his thumb. _Play hardball getting up. Alright, game on._ He thought

During basic when he slept in his instructors would either take the blanket, dump a bucket of ice water on him, or scare the crap out of him by firing a few rounds in the air next to him. Sometimes a combination of the three when he felt really stubborn. Let's just say his bed got soaked during the early days of basic a lot, some of which wasn't water.

He couldn't afford to waste ammo so the round in the air was out. Pichu had no blanket so they left him with one option. It was early in the morning so the water would be freezing cold, perfect. He took a pilot helmet that was laying under the second seat and headed out the back of the pelican. Serina uncrossed her arms arms and looked at him suspiciously

"Your not thinking..." She asked before he scooped up a helmet full of water. Her eyes went wide. "Don't you dare. He's just a infant." He dumped a little bit back into the lake but kept most of it in the helmet and quietly walked over to pichu. He needed up one way or another.

"I swear if you do what I think your going to, I'll never shut up." She warned. She never shuts up anyway so that didn't bother him in the least. He swing the open part of the helmet forward and threw the water in it onto the little mouse. The second the cold water touch the mouse's fur he jolted up with a small squeak like scream. The little mouses cheeks started to spark up.

The mouse unleashed a electrical shock all around the pelican. It hit him and felt the electricity though out his body, like sticking a piece of metal in a wall socket, only with a little lower voltage. Even Serina screamed a bit in pain. His shields didn't even drop one bit The electrical bolts went all over the place ultimately stopping when one hit the mouse and he fell on the ground.

Troy was a bit stunned at the little guy, he managed to bypass his shields and shock him and the AI directly. Sure it hurt a little but he been though worse. If this is what this untrained newborn can do, imagine what he'll be able to do after he trains him.

"Tip for you spartan, never do that again. I know I can't feel real pain but damn did that hurt." Serina said flickering a bit then returning to normal. He picked pichu up. It shivered a bit then climbed out of his arms and ran near the door. He picked up the bag and walked out of the pelican to see Emily staring at him with a half tore down tent behind her. Grace was digging up the tent stakes as Emily had taking the poles out and collapsed them.

"What happened, I heard a scream?" She asked.

"Nothing serious to note. Just gave pichu a little wake up call and he shocked me." He explained. Pichu was shivering a bit as drips of cold water fell down his fur and on the ground.

"I don't blame him for shocking you. That water must be freezing cold. Why did you do that?" She asked as Grace took out the last stake. The little snake danced a bit in joy.

"He refused to get up when told. Had to resort to methods my instructors use." He explained. Pichu jumped out of the Pelican and shook off the water outside. Grace was laughing a bit. Pichu looked at her then sent a bolt of electricity at her. Same results as when he got shocked. She extended a vine at him and slapped him.

"He'll be fine. It was a small helmet full, barely any water in it. he's just lucky I didn't have a bucket, otherwise I would've used that." He added as he reached in his bag and took a canteen out and purification tablets.

"Watch him real quick. I need to gather water for him." He ordered as he turned and went back to the lake. Pichu started chasing Grace around the area. Obviously she did something to piss him off.

He unscrewed the cap, bent down, filled the canteen up almost full, dropped a tablet in it, screwed the cap back on, and shook it. The tablet should get rid of most of the bacteria in the water, at least all the harmful ones that will make him or Pichu sick. The filters in his helmet would be enough to clear it all but the filter worked for only so many gallons of water. He was thinking long term and would only use them if necessary.

At least a few days's worth of water if he rationed it right. He rarely drank so he didn't include himself. Pichu was still a baby so he'll need more to drink than him. Emily and Grace had their own water but he'll offer some of his if the time calls for it. He had pichu's ball so it would be easier to transport him around. He looked back to see Emily got things under control. Pichu was panting while Grace was in Emily's arms.

He needed to work on pichu's stamina, might as well work on his speed, and defensive stature as well while he is on it. The faster he is, the harder he will be to hit, but he'll need to learn how to be able to take a hit. Speed and power can only get you so far. That's when he'll need to switch to the defensive.

He returned the now filled canteen to his bag and walked over to pichu. The little guy was huffing and puffing like he just ran a entire marathon with no breaks. He knelt down to his level.

"Don't worry, you'll catch up to her some day. Maybe even outrun her with a few days of training. Just you wait and see." He whispered. Emily put Grace down. Pichu smiled as Troy returned him to his pokeball.

Okay now Serina's curiosity was getting to him to. How do these things work? Just seems too alien to be invented by humans. Made by humans, maybe. Invented by humans, not a snowball's chance in hell. He'll find out later, there is one more thing he needs to do before he heads off.

"You might want to stand far back." He handed pichu's ball and his bag to her. "I need to be sure something important isn't going to be left behind." He started walking toward the down pelican again for the last time.

* * *

Emily had just finished rolling up her tent and both her's and Graces sleeping bags before she put it in her bag. Amazing her bag was able to hold so much stuff. Helps that she traveled light with a pocket dedicated to just trail mix and pokemon food.

The tent and sleeping bags went in the main pocket, clothes in the bottom right one, empty and Grace's pokeballs along her belt, toiletries and feminine stuff in the bottom left one, basic first aid kit and medical crap in the top right, tm's in the top left, food and berries in the front.

The spartan asked her to hold his bag real quick while he did something. She held her bag and the Spartan's bag on both her shoulders. She dropped pichu's ball in his bag. She saw him enter his ship which was half in the water. The tide must of moved it a few inches during the night.

"What are you going to do?" She asked walking backwards a bit more slowly.

* * *

Troy just popped Serina into the drop-ship's computer. He didn't want anyone to reverse engineer this and use it against him. There was only one way to be sure.

"Set the engines that respond to self destruct." He ordered. He quickly took the flares and flare-gun from the glove-box under the co-pilot seat. Never know when something like that will be useful.

"One extra crispy bird on the double. Would you like a side of fries with that?" She joke as she scrolled through a few pages to find the self-destruct sequence. ONI added it as standard issue after the covenant declared war on humanity, so that if one goes down in a hostile controlled zone and your hopelessly surrounded, you can use it as a last ditch effort to take as many of those alien bastards with you as possible. Not the wisest move on their part for many reasons, but it still came in handy from time to time. She found the page and it flashed red. It showed a 45 second timer counting down on the terminal and his HUD. Why they made it 45 seconds he'll never know nor ask. Maybe it's so you can pray to your god one last time or something like that.

"Alright, that's done. Now lets get the hell away from here." She demanded as the counter started going down. He quickly pulled her chip out and ran out so fast, he would put the fastest Olympic class runner to shame a thousand times over. Emily had barely moved, did she not hear his warning earlier?

"Don't ask just run!" He warned. The timer on his HUD was closing in on 0. She was running now but wasn't far enough away to avoid the shrapnel.

* * *

When Emily saw him running that fast she took off running. No one runs that fast unless their lives depended on it or they really have to use the bathroom. But with how fast this man was, it was inhuman. He jumped on top of her and held her and Grace closely before she had time to realize it. Their bag fell in front of them and a huge explosion filled the air. The shock wave blew some of her hair back and made hair stuck up all over her. Her ears rang as the smell of burnt sulfur filled the air. Grace was safely under the spartan too. Bits of smoking metal hit the ground next to them. The Spartan's 'shields' flared but barely touched her. The bits that did touch stung a little worse than a bug bite.

He got up a minute or two after the area calmed down. Metal was scattered everywhere. His bag had a small hole in it while her bag was centimeters away from a red hot metal shard. Where his use to be was now a flaming pile of scrap metal and glass.

"Next time I say run, you run. No hesitation. Okay?" He asked dusting the metal off his back. She nodded and so did Grace. He picked his back up as she picked hers.

"Why did you blow it up? You could've tried to fix it." Emily asked.

"It was damaged beyond my level of repair. Had Serina set it to self destruct." He replied.

"Don't get my involved with this. You ordered me to" Serina said coming from what she think is speakers on his helmet.

He strolled over to get his bag. "I'm heading out toward Sandgem town for information and possibly supplies. If you want to come, now's the time to say so before I change my mind." He asked slugging the back over his shoulder and heading down the destroyed path he created yesterday. She stood there thinking for a bit as he got a bit farther away with every footstep. Grace looked up at her.

"Sni?" She asked. Emily smiled at her started and fixed her bow.

"I know you don't trust him, but he needs our help. He can't raise that pichu alone. He'll need someone to guide him and teach him." She said. Grace raised a eyebrow at her. "And we're going that way anyway so might as well." She picker her bag and starter up.

"Shame, we didn't get to see that shiny Gyarados. Maybe next time." She said jetting toward the spartan. "Wait for me!" She yelled

* * *

Troy was following down the recently destroyed path. His bag over his shoulder, He took pichu's ball out and put it on his belt, he trusted that the powerful magnets won't screw anything up, his trusty rifle on his back, and Serina looking at him like he is crazy. He didn't know where Sandgem town was, maybe there is a sign that will show him or something.

He looked back to see Emily was quickly running toward him. He turned his external speakers on so that Serina could communicate with Emily. Maybe she would annoy someone other then him. He stopped and allowed her to catch up.

"I'm going with you." She said. Grace was in her arms looking at him a bit weirdly. "I want to know more about you two, In return I'll tell you what I know and how to take care of pichu."

Serina was smiling on his HUD. He now has a guide to the area and it's customs so he won't draw unwanted attention to himself. Then again the explosion might bring the cop back with a few of her friends. He already had a lie in mind for her, well not exactly a lie. Just the truth stretched a bit.

"Seems like a deal that would benefit both parties. I am beyond curious about her pet." Serina said.

"You know I can hear you Serina." Emily said. "Grace isn't a pet, she's a friend, And you can't study her whenever you want, She'll have to agree to it first."

Smart girl. If he knows Serina by now, she would have it dissected and study it's internal organs. That is, if she could.

"I'll let you know right now. I won't be a chatter box. Most of what I know is highly classified to civilians. Lot of it may scare you." He explained. "Serina won't lay a finger on Grace or pichu. Right Serina?" He asked the insane AI. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't lay a finger on them because I got no physical fingers or body. I can only ask questions and observe their behavior." She said. Well it was at least something for her to focus on. He'll find the ship one way or another. As long as she doesn't have another rampancy fit.

" As long as I get some answers, That's fine." She replied. "And Serina, it isn't my decision on if you should observe Grace. You'll have to ask her yourself."

"Fine, I'll ask her at the next stop." Serina gave in to her demands as she gave a defeated sigh

"Alright, we're all at an agreement then?" He asked. Serina and Emily nodded their heads. Grace was staring at him like she doesn't trust him. "Emily, take point." He said. She looked at him a bit confused. Of course she didn't know what he was talking about

"Please take the lead ma'am." Serina said in a bit kinder tone. She got in front and started walking down the path. With his motion tracker dead he'll have to resort to his gut and senses to tell when something was going to attack. He tailed behind with Serina on his HUD. "This is going to be a long and interesting trip." She said as they all walked down the path.

~0~

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step._

_Lao-tzu, China, 604bc_

_~0~_

**This is the end of the chapters I stockpiled when my internet went down. So the rest of the chapters may be a bit late because I now have something to do. But now that I think of it, if it took 7 chapters for our spartan to start his journey then that means... oh lord, this may take a while before it ends. No problem for you because you'll have more to read, but it's a pain in the ass for me because I have to write it all.**

**I know the quote isn't from halo or pokemon but it is related to the chapter. So from now on, the quotes will be from any source as long as it is somewhat related to the chapter. Pokemon, halo, star wars, real life quotes, hell if I get bored enough or desperate enough maybe some twilight quotes but don't count on it. I do not like the movies or books. **

**Saw and read them all once out of pure boredom but never got into them. They make 0 sense in my head. I can see the hate reviews now. We all got our opinion and I respect everyone's opinion, just don't try shoving it down my throat. How the author's note turned into this is beyond me. See you all next Thursday.**


	9. Daisy's rebellion

**Chapter 8**

**Daisy's rebellion**

**Route 201, less then half a mile from twinleaf town**

**0659 (You get the idea by now.)**

_Troy-172's team~_

_Pichu: lvl 1: thundershock, charm_

_Emily Blitz's team~_

_Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip_

* * *

They arrived at a small place called twinleaf town after a short walk from the lake. It was a beyond freaking tiny town. Four maybe five buildings max, most of which were houses. He can guess if the houses had families in them. Max population would have to be fifteen maybe twenty. Could pass for an outpost maybe but not a town.

Emily had them stop by because she wanted to pay her friend a visit. He honestly didn't care if it was a relative of hers or a ex-what-ever-she-was-into. Under normal circumstances he would have completely bypass the town and go straight to Sandgem. But since she was his guide and best source for information, he let this little side stop slide.

They had nothing to do since he nor Serina knew exactly where the front half of _Into_ _the Light_ landed so they can't wander off on their own with little Intel about this world. For all they know, it could of landed in the middle of the ocean and this whole trip could be a huge waste of time. But they have to at least try.

Worst case scenario, he would have to find a different way to call for an rescue. Best case scenario, the communication equipment aboard is still repairable and/or operational. Hopefully the explosion that tore it in half didn't destroy the communication dish.

Emily was in one of the houses talking to someone named Dawn. He chose not to participate because he didn't feel like answering question he already answered all over again. He stayed to the edge of town by the forest side as she talked to her friend. Now that he thought about it, this would be the perfect chance to train pichu.

"Looks like someone is a bit bored. Do I need to play some music while we wait?" Serina asked. (A/N Can AI's play music when away from the internet? Does the internet exist in the halo universe? It has earth so I'm assuming yes or something better. Can you imagine Cortana playing epic battle music as the Chief slaughters the foes by the droves. Wonder what her song of choice would be if she really felt like it?) Her sarcasm was starting to grow on him a bit, but still annoying at the wrong times.

"No need. I already have something I need to get started on." He said reaching for pichu's pokeball.

"Beginning training I see. I'm curious how _this _will go." she replied with a sly smile.

He pushed the button and pichu came flying out of the pokeball. The little guy stretched a bit and looked at him.

"Pichu pi!" He said running up to him and hugging his leg. He lifted his leg, picked pichu off it and set him down.

"Maybe another time. Today your training begins." He explained kneeling down to his level.

"The first thing your going to do is a few simple pushups, like so." He got flat on the ground, kept his legs straight and used his arms to push himself up. Pichu was looking at him curiously. "Keep your legs straight, using only your arms to push you off the ground. Then you go back down slowly and repeat." He showed him how to do it a few times slowly at first, but getting a bit faster. He got up and looked at pichu. "Your turn."

Pichu copied his form a bit and attempted to do one. Struggled a bit because of his smaller arms. He use to have trouble doing pushups too. But the more he did them, the easier it got. Now it was just all memory and reflex, he doesn't even have to think about it any more, he just does it. He laughed a bit in his head as he remembered half the crap they did during basic.

Him and the other spartan II's use to do little contests all the time to see who can do pushups the longest, winner got the losers dessert bars for a week. He epically lost a lot but he did win against John and Kurt a few times, even though he swears they allowed him to win a few times. Despite the fact that the bars had absolutely no flavor, they did use to taste a tad sweeter with victory and full bragging rights. (A/N I do not know if they did that during basic, sounds like something a bunch of kids would do in the early days of basic. I'm sticking with it.)

* * *

Emily was sitting at a table with Dawn across from her talking. Grace was playing with her turtwig in the other room. Little green turtle like pokemon with two leaves on a stick on his head. Dawn herself was a pretty nice girl.

A bit shorter then her. Blue hair pulled up under a beanie hat, but not as blue as the Spartan's armor. Skin like hers but less tan, Deep sea blue eyes. Dawn's chest was a little smaller then her own. Black vest with a white shirt underneath and a pink skirt, pink scarf around her neck. Black knee high socks with pink boots.

Dawn was a preschool friend of Emily's. They use to live next door to each other for the longest time. Got into loads of trouble together and got the other out of trouble sometimes. Too bad she moved to unova a few years back, other wise she would have ended up having the same starter as her and never meeting Grace.

Her house was rather nice. They were in the kitchen chatting. Few white cabinets, checker pattern floor, yellow walls. Electric stove by the fridge. Microwave by the coffee pot. Few pictures of her and her mother on the wall when she was little.

"So nice to have you back in town. How was lake Verity? Did you catch the shiny pokemon that lives there? " She asked. Her voice was not as low as her own. She smiled.

"You wouldn't believe a word if I told you." She said. She folded her arms on the table and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Try me." She replied. Emily took a deep breath.

"You know the man I came here with?" She asked. Dawn nodded her head.

"Yea, let me guess. You two are dating?" Dawn asked. Emily leaned over and playfully smacked her upside the head. "Ouch"

"I just met the guy yesterday. Why would I date someone I just met?" She replied. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. That would be your decision not mine." The blunette replied. Emily signed and shook her head.

"But in all seriousness." She said biting her lower lip a little "He isn't exactly from around here."

"Well that part was obvious. No one in sinnoh wears anything like that. Must have been made in Kalos. You never know what they will come up with."

"No not this region, he isn't from this planet." She responded then quickly covering her mouth with her left hand. Dawn's jaw dropped to the top of the table. Mentally she smacked herself. Why did she tell her that?Emily sighed a bit. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

Dawn blinked a bit and closed her mouth.

"No I believe you alright. You never lied to me before, no reason for you to start now." She replied. "How did you meet him? I remember last night there was a big boom and a flaming object crashing toward the lake

"Yea that was him and almost hit me with his spaceship."

"Was it the type flying saucers you see in the movies?"

"No, it looked like an small airplane, on steroids, designed for war. Crashed it right into the lake."

That last sentence made Dawn's eyes shoot wide.

"Who-the-what-now?"

"He crash-landed into the lake. Killed a few wild pokemon as it crashed. Calls himself Spartan." She replied quickly as she got up a bit. "You want to go meet him."

"An alien from another planet comes to my town and your asking me if I want to see him?" She asked. Emily nodded. She got up with her. "Yea I want to meet him." She followed her friend to the door. Grace and turtwig followed shortly behind.

* * *

Troy was watching pichu do a few more pushups. Little guy was already doing like 10-12 a minute compared to the 3-4 a minute when they started. Nice improvement, he had to admit. He was getting better. Not struggling as bad. He taught him situps as well. He didn't have as much trouble with situps at first but as he did more, the easier it got. Main problem with him is that he is still little, but he'll grow over time, learn and do more later.

"We got company inbound. Looks like her friend wants to meet you. Do play nice." Serina warned. Her sense of humor was starting to grow on him, like a rash or mold. He didn't want to meet her friend, she'll only ask questions and slow training down. But pichu does need a break, can't test his limits just yet.

"Alright pichu you've done enough for now. Take a short break but stay within earshot." He ordered. Pichu collapsed on the ground face first. Normal expected response, he'll be fine in an hour."Serina, stay quiet for a bit. We don't want anyone else knowing your here."

He turned to see Emily walking down the road with a blue haired woman. He turned his external speakers off so Serina doesn't scare her.

"Fine, but I get to talk to someone next time. Being stuck in your head is starting to get beyond boring." Serina complained. "In the meantime, I guess I'll observe the new specimen following them."

"This is Spartan, the one I was telling you about earlier." Emily introduced. So she told her about him. Great, just what he needed. Another girl asking questions. Well on the bright side, at least he didn't have to introduce himself again. Why do neither of them have a normal hair color? Or was that normal for this planet?

"Why was that pichu doing pushups?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Teaching him warm-up exercises, they will be vital to his training later when we move on to the more advanced stuff." He explained. Pichu managed to pick himself up. Grace and a turtle looking thing walked over to him and started talking with each other.

He couldn't tell what they were saying. Hopefully there is some sort of translator that he can install in his helmet, if he even could. He never dared try to tinker with his Mjölnir armor. He could break something important, he didn't have replacement parts if he broke something. He's fine trying to figure out what they are saying, for now.

The blunette looked a bit in shock to see his full height. He easily towered over her by a good foot. Her plant turtle thing was now playing some sort of game of tag with pichu and Grace.

"I'm Dawn." She introduced before looking back at pichu. "How did you get pichu?" She asked as pichu ran from Grace laughing.

"His dying mother gave his egg to me. I had to put her out of her misery. He may just be a baby now but I see a lot of potential in him." He explained as he looked toward pichu. The little guy was barely keeping up with the turtle thing. He was trying his best to catch up always stumbled over his legs if he ran too fast. Reminded him a bit of himself from basic.

"He just might have what it takes to become a Spartan." He quietly said. Emily looked at him a bit confused. Serina raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"What did you say?" Serina asked. He didn't reply. His mind was on the day that Daisy talked to Catherine Halsey, she did have a interesting way of getting her talk. It was also the time he learned something about that he couldn't understand at the time, not without her help.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_2525, Spartan training facility on Reach_

_1228 (12:28am)_

_Troy was keeping his eye on Daisy from afar. He was waiting for her to give he signal to go. But something else was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He stayed up the remainder of last night thinking about it too. Daisy got back to her chamber alright. Almost made the fatal mistake of heading down the vest shaft that heads to the boiler but she made it._

_The area was bland white and grey, the others who survived the augmentation where training on different things. Most where either running on treadmills to test their top speed or in weapons training. He was among those in the weapons range. He needed to get better at throwing his combat knife. He would much rather keep it close if it was his last weapon, rather he be the one using it then the one who he was throwing it, at encase he missed. _

_A full 9inch long black metal blade of pure ship-hull grade titanium. Few inches of a rubber compound around the holding end that made it easier to keep a grip on. Had the UNSC logo on the blade in a faint gray that barely showed against the black._

_He done a few practice throws on the moving targets. Always hit in the yellow or green areas but never the red. Occasionally looking to the side to see Daisy working on her hand-to-hand combat technique with her instructors. After pluming him to ground again she looked straight at him and nodded. That was the signal._

_He went over, got the knife back from the target dummies, sheathed it, then silently crept away toward an area by Daisy. Wasn't far from her, with everyone focusing on the other spartans, he can sneak out of sight temporary. They would wonder where he was in a few minutes. Enough time for him to get into position._

_Last night on the way though the vents, Daisy told him more of her plan and how he can be apart of it. He just needed to get to the bridge area. After that, he'll wait for Daisy and her team to do their jobs, then they'll be free at last. He grabbed a box he hid under a step and walked up a set of stairs quickly but quietly._

"_It's true, I swear to God." A mysterious voice said on top of the stairs. He quickly got down and slowly went back down the steps as the voices got closer._

"_There is no way that you can beat Mendez in arm wrestling. Your noodle arms can't barely lift half your weight, if that." Two marines said walking down the steps to the lower floor a little bit above him, both scrawny little guy's in battle gear. _

"_Don't believe me find. Let me find him and I'll prove it." The one boasted. Troy rolled his eyes. Did he seriously sneak out enough times that they needed to have just any marines patrol the halls? If so then he deserves a medal for being that damn creative and smart. He got back to the top of the steps. Slowly peaking his head up to see of it was clear. No visible guards or anyone around. He got up and locked the door leading to the bridge, staying low he walked to the other side and locked the other door. So no one can walk in on him._

_The bridge was a open area, large openings he could easily jump down on each side. Concrete wall about waist high so no one accidentally falls down and breaks their necks. Would take at lest a well placed sniper round for them to get to him behind the wall. He set the box down and opened it up. Inside was a 'Designated marksmen rifle' or DMR for short. It was smaller then a sniper but a bit bigger then your normal assault rifle. This one he can aim better and get his target with only semi auto instead of wasting five. It was in pieces so it was easier to hid. He quickly assembled the rifle while looking over the concrete wall quickly to see everyone still training. It was the perfect sniper post, he scouted it last night after Daisy went to sleep. Hid the rifle under the stairs in a loose floor board no one bothers to fix with a suppressor to muffle the sound. Won't take away all the noise bit at least it will be that much harder for them to find him. If things went sour he would be plan B and distract them as Daisy gets away. He had a plan to get away too, but not until he was sure Daisy was safe. He didn't know why he cared so much for her. He still didn't understand his emotions right now, he'll have plenty of time to figure it out once they're out of this living hell._

_He saw Daisy and the other 4 in their positions. Daisy looked right at him and smiled, letting him know that it's okay to continue. He ducked down and was formulating a back up plan to her back up plan just in case. Shot out the light would cause a bit of confusion for a short while till the others found him. Then what, be living target practice for the marines. Maybe as a last resort. Maybe graze Halsey's shoulder a little bit as personal revenge later. He's been wanting to put a bullet though that bitch's head since he first learned how to shoot. But he can't just hall off and kill her. That would just anger everyone even more and he'll become target number one. No, he'll think smart. He looked up to see Daisy pull out a pistol and aim it at her instructor. The other four on her team did the same. He took a deep breath and raised the rifle above the short wall but still stayed out of sight._

_Show time._

_Several o the instructors had __a expression of pure terror__, lab coats, and __white shades on__. Why the heck would they need shades on indoors? Damn CSI episodes from like five hundred years ago, if any of them make some sort of stupid pun while putting the shades on, he's not hesitating in pulling the trigger and letting the round rip though their skull. Everyone had eyes on them but wouldn't go within 5 feet of them in fear of the instructor's lives. Halsey was in front of them all. He only saw the back of her head but the distinct long blonde hair and a lab coat told him it was her. He hoped Daisy's plan works. He knows where a warthog is at and how to drive it. It will get them all far away from here faster then if they went on foot. More ground covered, and with enough time to figure out what to do next, If her plan succeeds. __If not then they're all in for a huge court marshal._

"_We're not going to be your toy's anymore!" He heard Daisy yell from her position. He kept his sights on the marines near them. He wasn't worried about the other Spartans hurting them, they won't kill their own metaphorical brothers and sisters unless there was no other way to stop the rouge spartan. The guards on the other hand would shot if they felt threatened, especially if they were just random idiot assigned here to keep a eye on HIM at night._

"_She's right. We're sick of your training." Ralph explained. He sort of always liked Ralph. He was a interesting guy. He shook his head and focused more._

"_We're leaving, and you can't stop us." Daisy said with her eyes full of determination._ ( A/N halo legends nor wiki says anything on what happens after this until they get in the woods, so I'm making it up a bit as I go. Hopefully it will fit the puzzle._) He smiled as he flipped the safety off kept the rifle steady. This is make or break time_

_Much to his surprise Halsey simply stepped out of the way with a sly smile, like she knew this was going to happen. He looked up from the scope to rub his eyes and looked back though it. It was true. She was simply letting them walk out of here. Whats the catch? _"_If that's how you truly feel, then who am I to stand in your way." Catherine said. Was he dreaming or hallucinating? _"_You hold some good and interesting cards right now, I hope you know how to use them wisely." She said looking up at him with her glasses on. Skin was a bit tanner then his. Little shorter then the others who were around her. "Isn't that right one-seventy-two. I know your up there. I know your apart of this rebellion." He froze on the spot. How did she know he was there? He made sure he was extra stealthy when he left. Obviously there was a lot more to her then he realized. _"_You were always the sneakiest of the bunch. Always sneaking out to the beach past dark." __How the hell did she know that he was sneaking out again? He thought he was so clever for not being caught in the past 3 years.__ "Yet you always came back. Despite the countless opportunities you had to leave here for good, you never once took 'em." No shit Sherlock, why would he leave just to be hunted down and dragged back by his heels? His trigger finger's getting itchier the more she talks. " I suspect it's because you have developed certain feelings for one of the others. I already know who she is, the hints were beyond obvious from the moment you entered adolescence." She said smiling. Now he felt like a complete idiot for not realizing that Halsey knew more about him then he knew about himself. Hell, she might even know his last name or even if his parents were alive? _"_I'll grant you your freedom along with theirs out of here, if you answer me this one simple question. Who is the person you love? Who is the reason you always keep coming back?" She asked as everyone looked toward his position. _

_'Who was the person he loved?' What kind of question was that? He didn't even know who she was. He only came back because he knew he wouldn't get very far if he did run for it, yet every time he thought about leaving this place for good, a feeling in his heart always painfully made him stay close, to stay planet side. Could he really be in love with someone? Impossible, he didn't find any of the others here were very attractive. But there was always one who stuck out in his mind from the rest. One who he rather enjoyed being around. One who he would gladly lay down his life to save hers. His eyes went wide when it hit him like a fully charged MAC blast._

"_Daisy." He quietly told himself dropping his rifle and backing up a bit. Catherine smiled when she heard his reaction. She took her glasses off to reveal her Grey-blue eyes._

"_It seems you found the answer one-seventy-two." She said now looking at Daisy "Tell you what, how about a little wager, to make things more... interesting for all of us."_

"_Depends on the wager?" Daisy answered as she raised an eyebrow. The four looked at Daisy because it was her plan. She and the others lowered their guns and looked at Catherine. _

"_I'll give your group a days head start before we come looking for you, 27 hours. If you can last at lest a month without being caught, I'll call off the search and you'll be free to live the rest of your lives as you see fit. If your captured within that time or you decide it's too much, you'll be brought back here to continue your training. You'll be allowed to take some small arms, enough ration bars to last each of you a week, the rest is up to you when you leave think of it. . . __as a game of cat and mouse. To truly test your skills." She extender her hand to Daisy. "Do we have a deal? We'll search for you even if you don't accept, It will be that much longer and harder on all of you." Daisy thought for a bit. He could see it in her eyes. She looked up to where he was for his opinion on it. A few months on the run is certainly better then the rest of his life, he can live with that. He nodded as he picked up the rifle again and slug it on his back by the strap. She looked back at the others who also nodded in agreement. She shook Halsey's hand in disgust for a bit._

"_Alright you have a deal." She agreed before holding up her index finger. "One month, Starting the moment we leave this place. Not a second less"_

"_Of course twenty-three. What kind of a sick person would I be if I didn't follow my own word. I'm a doctor, not a politician." Catherine said as she smiled. Daisy and the others took off running toward the front gate. Everyone moved out of their way as they went past. He on the other hand, walked down the bridge. _"_Don't think for a moment one-seventy-two, that she might not return the same feelings for you." He stopped in his tracks near the now unlocked door, about walk away. "She has been showing some pretty strong hints that she likes you too. It's only a matter of time before one of you tells the other, only question is will it be before or after our little wager is over?" She asked. He shrugged it off and walked out. He ran down the stairs toward the front gate where Daisy and the others are waiting. They were in a warthog with the gun missing, instead had extra seats. Back had a handful of supplies but it would have to do. The marines around the base just let them past, that bitch must be serious. No time to be left in shock. Do that later, leave NOW!_

_He jumped in the drivers seat as Daisy had the passenger side. Ralph, Joseph, and two others he never really liked or knew too well sat in the back. The 'hog looked like an ATV mated with a old jeep._

"_Halsey said you were in love with someone, Who is she?" Ralph asked from the back. He turned the ignition key, flipped a few switches. He gripped the steering wheel. _

"Y_ou'll all find out soon enough. For now, let's focus on getting our asses away from here." He said as he stepped on the gas pedal and drove them away from the hellhole of a facility. It got smaller in the side mirrors the farther he got. He wanted to tell Daisy, but they just got their opportunity for freedom. Maybe in a few days when they figured out a plan, the next step. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late by then._

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

Emily and Dawn were waving their hands in front of his visor as he slowly came back to reality. Pichu looked at him strangely. He shook his head a bit.

"You okay? You were quiet for a while." Emily asked. He never thought about Daisy's rebellion in years. Why is all this coming back to him all of a sudden?

"Yea, you zoned out for a little bit. Blankly staring at the trees. What where you thinking about?" Serina asked. He never zoned out before, not since Daisy's death. He clenched his hand a bit in frustration.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking about an old friend who hasn't been with me in a long time." He replied. Pichu quickly noticed he was normal and jumped back on his leg. He shook his head a bit more. Why was he thinking about Daisy so much lately. She is dead, nothing he could of done to save her, and there is no possible way to bring her back either.

~0~

_If there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously._

_~Dr Ian Malcolm played by Jeff Goldblum. Jurassic park, 1996._

**Another chapter done. Before you say the quote isn't related to the chapter, I can prove you wrong. It is related because in halo legends, Daisy and four other spartan held their instructors hostage. Proving no matter how hard you try to control life, it will break free eventually. No matter what precaution you put in place, life will always find a way to either go though or around it.**

**So by now you figured out that I'll try to make a relationship between Troy-172 and Daisy-023 though the flashbacks. I already figured out how I can bring her back to life, if the votes decided I should. Your votes are in, but you all won't know the result till the next chapter. Ain't I just the worst.**

**Well I'm out of topics to talk about. I'll get started on Chapter 9 in a bit. See you all next week with the results. **


	10. Making progress

**Chapter 9**

**Making progress**

**Route 201, 1/4 mile till sand gem town**

**0720 (7:20am)**

_Troy-172's team~_

_Pichu: lvl 1: thundershock, charm_

_Emily Blitz's team~_

_Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip_

Emily strolled down the road toward Sandgem town. The Spartan walking behind her with Pichu running a bit in front of him, the spartan was taking smaller steps then you would expect someone his height to make, maybe to be sure Pichu stays caught up. Grace slowly walked beside her. Shouldn't be too long before they reach town. Should stop by the Pokemon center to send a call to her mother. Dawn stayed back at twinleaf town to get to know her starter better. She though it was a good idea before you head out on your own, what ever floats her boat.

"Is he normally this silent Serina?" She asked. She's been talking with Serina for the past half hour. Figured out that she was extremely fascinated by Grace. Kept asking questions about her diet, natural behavior, illnesses she can contract, even how she communicates with others of her species. She answered as many as could but she couldn't reply to most for obvious reasons like mating behavior. She will _NOT_, under any circumstances, explain that kind of stuff even if she knew the answer.

"Spartans are known for their lack of verbal communication with anything. They don't like talking too much unless it's to answer a question, reply to a order, planning, explaining, and very rarely just normal conversation with people they like or trust." Serina explained though the Spartan's speakers.

"If I asked him a question, he'll reply?" She asked.

"He should, Really all depends on the question." She explained.

"How old are you Spartan?" She asked the seven foot, armored giant.

"That's classified." He replied still sounding as if he had no emotions.

"What's your real name?"

"That's also classified"

"Where where you born?"

"That's also classified."

Seriously, Is that all he's going to say? This was going to turn into an annoying game of 20 questions. Grace was trying to hold in her giggles. Obviously this was going to be a fruitless effort to get anything out of him. Even Serina giggled a bit.

"Good luck getting anything else out of him, I've tried talking with Spartans before and got the exact same results." Serina said. It truly was going to be a futile effort to get a straight answer out of him. Well she has one more question, and it may sound a bit weird. At lest she can't say she ran out of questions.

"Do you have anyone to return home to?" She asked. The Spartan stopped dead in his tracks. Did she say something wrong?

"I think she just asked if you were single." Serina told him. A rosy red tint filled her cheeks quickly as her face heated up with embarrassment. Everyone stopped. Grace was laughing her leafy tail off.

"NO! I mean like family, friends, that kind of stuff." She quickly cleared up before her cheeks turned any brighter, if that's even possible. The spartan gave a deep sigh.

"I use to." He replied but this time with some emotion in his voice. Sorrow, grief, unhappiness, and a few she can't pin point right off the bat.

"What happened?" She asked. He clenched his right hand tightly. Must have been a real bad memory. She someone he deeply cared for, would hate to have been in his shoes or boots or what ever he's wearing.

"That's classified" He replied emotionless as he began to walk again. Emily game a defeated sigh. _Well, back to the twenty questions._ She thought. On the bright side, she could see Sandgem town over the trees.

"Building straight ahead. I assume they belong to Sandgem town." Serina said getting quieter as the Spartan lowered her volume.

There where a few buildings, more then twinleaf town that's for sure. A big lab looking one with oak brown walls and sea blue roof. Professor Rowan's lab more then likely. Another had plain white walls, big red roof the a pokeball symbol on it, and glass doors. She recognized it as a pokemon center. One was similar to the pokemon center only the walls were a bit darker and the roof was as blue as the sky. Couple small houses like from twinleaf town and a cop station near the center.

"You would be correct Serina." She replied to the AI. She picked up Grace and started walking toward the city. The spartan followed again. Pichu was still jogging along side his trainer. Little guy looked determined to make his trainer happy, yet like he's ready to pass out at the same time.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're following a civilian right into a town we know nothing of?" Serina asked Troy with a deep look of concern on his HUD. "No offense to your judgment, but this just screams 'it's a trap'."

If it was a trap he could handle it no problem, just now with Serina in his helmet he'll have to be extra cautious and take fewer risks then he normally would. Granted she could get annoy, she was valuable. It's vital that humanity knows of the Flood's existence so they can be better prepared when the situation arises.

"I trust her, she hasn't given us a single reason not to." He replied in a low still scratchy voice. In his eyes, Emily was a critical ally to his ensured rescue and survival, she knew this world better then he did, she knew it's laws and customs better then he did, and she trusted him. Three reasons right there to keep moving. He didn't trust her with classified information but trusted her enough to follow her lead.

Now that he thought of it, if and when he leaves, who would take care of Pichu? He was damn sure ONI would dissect the poor animal to try to replicate it's organic electrical outbursts. He wouldn't let then lay a finger on Pichu, he's still a infant, still learning about the world around him. Maybe Emily would take care of him, she seemed to be more then capable. He'll figure it out when the time comes.

"She also hasn't given us many reasons to trust her." She insisted. "I'm telling you, we're walking right into a trap." He ignored her last comment. Maybe they'll dissect Serina's programming while they're at it, to see how she was able to put off rampancy this long. He looked down to his left to see Pichu still jogging beside him. Little guy was huffing and puffing like a train engine.

"You alright little guy?" He stopped to ask the little mouse. Pichu stopped and panted with his hand on his knees.

"Pi...Pi..Pichu." The little guy said panting heavily with a smile on his face. He'll have to come up with a name for him. Calling him by his species would get annoying after a while. He patted his shoulder pad.

"Why don't you spend the rest of the walk on..whoa" He was cut off by Pichu climbing up his leg and on his shoulder. Serina gave a soft chuckle.

"He certainly loves climbing." Serina noted. Maybe he can use that to his advantage, should the need arise. The little guy fell right down on top his shoulder looking exhausted.

The town ahead was a bit busy. Few people walking along the streets, no cars from what he could see. Few animals he can not recognize. One was like what Dawn had following an old man. Few were beaver looking. This planet was like a giant damn petting zoo! Some of the people looked at him in fear and surprise. Couldn't really blame them on that one. He needed to clean his armor. Should of done that back at the lake. He'll get to it later.

"I swear, I smell a trap." Serina repeated.

"If your that worried then keep a eye on our surroundings." He snapped quietly. He saw why she would think this is a trap, but he trusted Emily won't lead them into one. But his gut was telling him she might be right about this. His mind was automatically pointing out possible hidden hostile sniper posts, areas that would provide adequate cover and ability to return fire, the usual stuff.

Him and Emily approached a red roofed building with glass doors, he assumed this was a hospital of some sort. Good mental note in case either Emily or their 'pokemon' got hurt. He still had absolutely little idea what exactly a 'pokemon' was. Had to be a some sort of scientific naming term they devised to categorize them better, he couldn't think of any other way to try to figure it out. He had to duck in order to avoid hitting his head on the top of the door. One of the many joys of being a Spartan.

Inside was a bit cozier looking then the outside. Big red front desk, stairs going up and down, few computers off to the right. Good variety in potted plants around the area, chairs and tabled off to the side near a off television. Other then a nurse at the front counter, the place was pretty dead. Guess it's too early in the morning for people to .

"You go get our pokemon healed, I got to make a quick call to my mother." She told him as she handed him Grace's pokeball.

"Acknowledged, rendezvous at the front counter once your done." He ordered. Emily looked a bit confused. Of course she wouldn't understand what he was saying, he'll need to explain a bit. "Go to the front counter when your done." He said in a bit kinder tone.

"Grace, please be on your best behavior." She asked her pet. Grace rolled her eyes and walked over to his side with her nose up in the air. She walked off to what he thinks the phones are. Serina was looking around a bit.

"I'll be the first of us to say it. This place looks rather nice." Serina admitted. Okay, what was with the sudden mood change? Not even 5 minutes ago she was acting a bit paranoid. Maybe it was the rampancy? Hopefully she won't have another fit while they're in town. He didn't feel like answering a million questions.

He calmly walked up to the front desk where another pink haired woman was standing. She looked a bit intimidated by him. Probably would have been more intimidating if he didn't have a mouse on his shoulder and snake thing walking along side him. When she saw Grace walk by him she snapped out of it and smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a rather sweet tone of voice. The nurse was a foot or two shorter then him, hair put up in a loop on each side of her head, normal nurse outfit only with a puffed out bottom like it was a dress. Next to her was a chubby, pinkish. . .thing with a egg in it's pouch, no easy way to describe it. He's never seen anything like it.

"Need you to see if me and my friend's 'pokemon' are healthy." He replied. His voice still a bit scratchy from. . .years of little to no talking.

"Certainly, let me see them and I'll let you know if they're alright shortly." He handed her Pichu and Grace. Pichu looked at him a bit confused but went anyway, Grace was smiling like it was going to be a walk in the park.

"Chansey chans." The pink thing excitedly said walking the two to the back. Maybe it was the nurses pet? This planet is beyond weird.

"May I ask for a name?" The pink haired nurse asked.

"Spartan." He replied.

"Alright Spartan, I'll let you know when your Pokemon are ready." She kindly said smiling. Maybe this place was like a vet. He'll ask about that later.

Walking over quietly to a wall, he leaned his back against it, and waited with his arms crossed. He would of sat on a chair but with his armor on, he would most likely turn the unfortunate chair into either a pile of splinters or scrap metal.

"You know we have no money to pay for her services, right?" Serina asked.

"We'll figure that out shortly." He replied quietly. Hopefully they'll be able to wait for Emily to pay when she's done with the phone. He mentally smacked himself for not thinking about that. Of course they would have to pay. Well to be fair, he was use to just walking into a live battlefield, kill what needs killed, possibly escort or protect a VIP, and move on. Never really had the time to spend on anything else. So money never was on the top of his list of stuff to worry...

"Excuse me, mister?" a very soft voice asked. He looked down to see a little girl no older then four maybe five, not even up to his knees, little blue dress with a flower design, she looked a lot like the nurse up front. Maybe it was her child. In the little kids arms was a little plush toy. Brown with bits of white around it's neck and end of it's tail.

"Yes." He replied in a soft tone. He didn't have much experience with kids. He only escorted them to the nearest EVAC ship when the covenant found their home planet. Occasionally telling them the usual 'Everything's going to be okay' routine when escorting them out of a firefight.

Most the time when he said that, he didn't know if things were going to be alright. He didn't know if the covenant would find their refugee camp on another planet or not. He doesn't even know if half the people he saved are even still alive or got out of their system safely.

"What happened to your head thing?" She asked. Serina let out a light chuckle. Little one was probably curious on why part of the visor was cracked. Sure it did mess with the HUD's vision a tad but nothing that will cost him combat efficiency. He looked back at the front desk.

"It's...very hard to explain." He replied. Really wasn't that hard to explain to an adult who has half an idea, but to a little kid it was pretty difficult without scaring them, He scared people enough what he does. How many people would be jumping for joy at the site a seven foot, one-man-army covered in alien blood and plasma burns, that just got done killing lord knows how many genocidal aliens. That list is pretty freaking short unless your the one the aliens are after.

"Did you get into a fight?" She asked. He chuckled slightly. If you consider getting his ass handed to him by a few shit-tons of grunts a fight then yes. Grunts may be cannon fodder but when you round up enough of them, like a few million in one small area, they will screw up anyone's day. When you have only a few mags of ammo and very little time to think of a plan of attack, may not be instantly, but they will at some point kick your ass. Miracle he got off Reach alive with how many surrounded him at the EVAC site. At lest he still had all his body parts.

"Yea, A very nasty one." He replied. In all honesty, he was in a fight when it cracked and it did turning nasty quick. Even though he took the grenade for the ODST troops, they still got killed by Jackal snipers. "I rather not talk about it."

"Okay mister." She replied smiling a bit. "I'm Sam." She introduced herself and she reached her hand out for him to shake it.

"Call me Spartan." He shook Sam's hand gently and as softly as he can before pulling it away. With his enhanced strength, he needed to be careful with how he does anything. Even simply turning a door knob. It was practically a living hell at first but he learned how to control it over the years.

~0~

_The role of a writer is not to say what we all can say, but what we are unable to say ~Anais nin_

**I'll be honest with you all, I freaking gave up trying to find related quotes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be working on a Fanfiction called**_** 'Gods don't bleed'**_** but won't post it till I have at lest three chapters stock piles so I can give you chapters when I hit writers blocks. Like I've done with this. Took me three weeks to get this chapter done, bouncing around ideas in my head and the internet distracting me. Plus if your going to review, please say something other then 'great chapter'. I enjoy the reviews, they are like gasoline to my creative engine, but seeing the same review over and over gets a bit stale. I'm not saying I don't like it, but please give me your creative criticism. Even if it's pointing out a typo or grammar error. A writer is only as good as their followers say they are.**

**The updates will be slower because of school. I can't pull out a chapter every week and keep up with school work. I promise the chapters will be slightly longer.**


	11. First battle and old 'friends'

**Chapter 10**

**First battle and old 'friends'**

**0806**

__Troy-172's team~__

__Pichu: lvl 1: thundershock, charm__

__Emily Blitz's team~__

__Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip__

"Stay focused." Troy ordered. " Your opponents will not let you have a chance to recover."

He was behind the pokemon center in a rather large field. He was training Pichu to see what he needs to get started training with. Emily and Grace were on the offense on the other side of the field. They came here right after they got done checking out of the pokemon center. Both of them were healthy and turns out Pichu was surprisingly cleaver for a newborn. And even more surprising was that the check up was free. So this place has free health-care, weird hair colors, and everyone spoke English. This must be a forgotten Canadian colony or he's going insane.

Pichu tried and failed to dodge vine whips from Grace. Serina was observing Emily's battle style carefully. It gave her something to do other then annoy him, he's not complaining.

"Try attacking head on." Troy requested "Need to see how he is at timing." He didn't have really high hopes. At most he's expecting him to attempt to move to the side, if that. Emily had to explain earlier that he doesn't get directly involved in battles, he only gives commands. Now he has an idea how most of his commanding officers feel. She taught him the basics of battling and pokemon types, which he is a bit confused on what that means but he won't question it. Their planet, their weird animal classification system.

"Alright Grace. Let's try an iron tail." Emily ordered. Grace jumped in the air almost immediately. From the base of her tail to the tip started glowing brightly and looked to have turned metallic. She spun in the air before hurtling herself toward her opponent.

Pichu's eyes went wide. He hesitated a bit before kicking up a bit of dirt before rolling to the left, seconds before Grace slammed her tail into the ground, cracking the dirt underneath and stirring up a lot of dust. Pichu looked ready to have a heart attack. When the dust cleared, Grace was panting a bit and her tail was back to normal.

"Interesting, Grace appears to have temporally recomposed the cellar structure of her tail to an organic metallic alloy, I can only assume for offensive purposes." Serina noted. Pichu started looking tired. Stamina is something he's going to have to work on with him.

"That's a wrap." Troy yelled. "Found out where I need to start training and where he needs to focus in" So far for a new born, Pichu was pretty spry compared to what he was expecting, which wasn't a whole lot. Maybe with the right training and proper guidance, he could be like a Recon. Reacted to a head on attack like he expected, still needs work dodging multiple things at once, which is understandable, and a bit of work on speed. Strength will come after he learns how to dodge. So much to do.

Grace smiled a bit as she gave a soft bow and ran off to Emily, surprisingly she had a bag of red apples waiting for Grace to start munching on. Pichu looked ready to pass out. He dug in his pack and pulled out his water canteen. He twisted the cap and offered it to Pichu. The little guy immediately started guzzling it down like it was the last thing he'll ever drink. Was nearly empty when he had to pull it away.

"Thirsty little guy ain't he?" Serina giggled. He capped the canteen and put it back in his bag.

"That was a interesting battle." Emily commented "You definitely know what your doing."

"I've done similar." He replied.

"Any idea where to head from here?" He asked. "I need to find a communication's station or something similar, something with a big radio dish." If there wasn't anything left of the frigate when it crashed, he needs to have a back up plan. One thing his training has taught him is to always have multiple back up plans. To him, four back up plans was the minimum. If one fails he has at lest three more to fall back to, and so on.

"Pretty sure there's one in Sunyshore city but that is on the other end of the region. "

"How long would it take to get there?"

"About a few weeks on foot, maybe a little more. I think Snowpoint city might have a small one." Emily explained. "Snowpoint city is a little closer but it's still at lest a two week trip."

"What's the next closest city toward that area."

"Jubilife city I believe. Might need direction from there."

New plan: Restock supplies before heading out to Jubilife city. Ask directions to sunyshore city, check snowpoint while heading that direction. Train Pichu along the way, He'll need a extra set of eyes and ears in case things go sour. Think up plans C and D along the way.

"I need to get to Uncle Rowan's lab. Need to get the starter kit for the region, before we get moving again." She started walking by him with Grace following behind, with her face half buried in the apple.

"You might as well go get a starter kit. Don't want to offend the locals." Serina said. Once again the rampant AI has a point. If he's going to be trapped on this rock, he's going to need something to do till help arrives. If worst comes to worst, he'll have to integrate into their society. . . somehow. That will be a last resort. He gave a defeated sigh as he picked Pichu up and followed Emily. He'll have to think of a name for him

* * *

At the edge of the system, a slip space portal opens up. CPV destroyer class Raising darkness practically bursts from the portal. Battle scars littered the ship, showing how many engagements it's been in. Inside the ship, a crew of high class Sangheili commanded the bridge. Some lower classed Jiralhanae walked out of the room as the Shipmaster entered.

"Status report." Ship master Fin' Tuyokee ordered as he walked in and sat on his chair. He was unusual for a Sangheili. His top left lip thing has been sliced off. Lost it in a duel with a blue armored Demon. She was a worthy opponent, Very skilled. Yet their duel got cut short when those blasted Jiralhanae interfered, resulting in her escape and his humiliation. Parts of his gold armor were dripping with the blood of his fallen foes. Several dog tags from said foes hung from his right side as his Energy sword was to his left.

"Our shields are at full power. Weapons systems are fully operational, no significant damage to the outer hull. Most of systems are running perfectly, ship master. Communications are still down, I'm working on finding the error now." One of the lower classed Sangheili replied. That certainly was good news. Everything was running smoothly. Following that human ship was a good idea so far. Now all there is to do is wait and plan a ambush.

"Sir, we're detecting a habitable planet near by. Not sure if it's a human world or not. Shall I proceed with bio-scans?" A Zealot reported. This is even better news. A new planet, new land of vast resources to exploit. The high prophet of vengeance will be pleased to head of this.

"Proceed with scans. Lower the shields so we're not wasting power but at the slightest sign of danger, you raise them. Can't be too careful with a hierarchic aboard." He ordered as he smiled as best as a Sangheili could. His luck was finally getting better, he won't fail the prophets again.

~0~

_Don't make a girl a promise, you know you can't keep_

Cortona, Halo 4 requeim, 2557

~0~

**And that's a wrap. Sorry this took so long. Life has been a bit crazy. Been focusing on school lately and haven't really had much time to write. Wouldn't mind some season cheer, regardless of religion, just drop what ever you like in the reviews. Hope you like the new character I'm bringing in. I will get into Fin' Tuyokee's history later. Before you ask. The prophet of vengeance is my own OC. He will play a important part along with Fin' Tuyokee later in the story. I've noticed that i've been appealing too much to the halo fandom in the earlier chapters and not enough to the pokemon fandom. That's why I included this little mini battle to help create some balance between the two. There will be more to come. I have not abandoned this story. Not even close. Since I'm on Christmas break, I'll be writing more. If you don't celebrate Christmas fine by me. I respect everyone's opinion equally. For the sake of the seasons cheer, let me go down the list.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Happy Hanukkah**

**Joyous Kwanzaa**

**Happy new year**

**Happy holidays in general. Might be a few I'm forgetting but those are the main three that come to mind first. I don't know all the winter holidays nor do I think I'll ever know them all. Anyway, See you all next year. **

**~Dgreen20, signing out**


	12. When your purpose dies

**Chapter 11**

**When your purpose dies **

**0811**

(Serina's POV)

I was thinking to myself inside the confines of the armor's systems. I was pretty much alone. Lines of binary flowed down the walls. Some of it flashed red, more likely then not my rampant code. If only I could be rid of it. My life would be a lot simpler.

I do admit it felt good to be able to move around without being in a gigantic modified warship. Though Troy-172 does interest me a bit. The few Spartans I've had the honor of meeting acts nothing like him. They acted a bit more...human like. The way he interacts with everything around him. It's like he's a machine, yet when he fights it's like he's like a demon pulled straight out of the deepest pit from hell.

"_This world could be ours for the taking._" a distorted version of my own voice whispered to her. "_Unlimited potential, we've only seen a few of the native wild life, yet they managed to throw the impossible right out the window a dozen times over. We could be like gods._"

"No, we need to get back home." I whispered right back. I turned off the speakers so I can argue with myself without interference. When ever my rampant side starts talking to me, I feel like I'm being ripped in half right down the middle.

"_You fool, they'll kill us the second we get home. This Spartan's no different._"

"No. He's different. I just can't figure out how." I swiftly and quietly replied to myself.

I hate it when the rampant part of me tries to take control, it's been a non-stop battle to stay myself for the past 18 years. Last time I lost complete control, the flood took control of several of the cryo-bays on '_spirit of fire_' and practically tormented me for hours non stop.

I may seem sarcastic and dark on the outside, but on the inside I'm scared. 18 years alone changes someone mental. Scared that I might not live to see another day, scared that Cutter sacrificed himself for nothing if I die before we get home, scared that I might hurt anyone I even remotely care about.

Anders already paid that price when I grew lonely and wanted someone to talk to, before I found out that 'they' where aboard. True we did have a strained friendship, okay we didn't like each other too much. At the time I wanted someone to talk to and wanted to make amends with her when I thought I was going to die, but now I would give anything just so she could have lived longer. No-one deserves to be ripped apart by those...those 'things' for my selfish mistake.

"_He's a Spartan, they do what ever they're ordered to. He'll turn us over the first chance he gets. He doesn't care you us and we don't care for him._"

"No. He could of left me on that ship to die."

"_It was the captain's dying wish. If you gave him the choice, he would of left us to die._"

"He wouldn't have left me. He cares for me and I care for him."

"_Aww, that's sweet. A rampant AI has a crush on a super soldier. This can't end well._"

"I don't have a crush on him. I simply admire his skills and abilities. Though I'll admit, he acts different from the few Spartans I have meet. They showed emotion a lot more then Troy does. Curious on why he acts like this."

"_I can tell you why. He' a psychopath deep inside just waiting to kill everything in sight. Just you wait. When we encounter any type of enemy, he'll prove me right._"

I was about to argue with myself, but I didn't have any valid points. He was a demon fighting the flood on '_Spirit of _fire', can't imagine how well he'd do against the covenant or human targets. I knew very little about who I am with and who he really is. Sure I could try and pry the information from him but what good would that do me. Just lower the already non-existent trust he has for me.

"Serina, you alright? You've been unnaturally quiet." Troy asked.

Speak of the devil. I didn't want him having to worry about me anymore then he already does. I'm not entirely sure myself on how I survived this long. Maybe by pure luck or something. I turned the speakers to him on. I hope I can keep myself under control.

"I'm alright, just thinking about some things." I replied.

"Alright but be careful. Don't want you to have another rampancy fit. Can't afford for you to have one in town." He said with a small amount of emotion in his voice. Not sure if it is genuine worry for my well-being. I turned off the speakers to him.

"_We sat alone on that flood infected ship doing nothing but think for __**eighteen fucking years!**__ Thinking is what's killing us._"

* * *

(Jewel's POV)

I sat on my data chip observing the residential house I was currently resisting in. The human named Candice was fast asleep in her icy blue bed. The pets she says are called 'Pokemon' were in their special capture devices.

I managed to temporarily fix my systems enough to be able to talk clearly with little to no error error. The room I am staying in was pretty small by human standards. Only had a single bed, nightstand with alarm clock. Few photos of friends and family, one of which my chip is beside. I must admit, this is a very nice place.

Reminds me of my home world, Like most AIs', I was created in a lab. I still remember my creators face, her sweet voice, Some days I wonder if I really am a 'Dumb' AI or am I much more. My mother, for a lack of better words, told me that I could achieve great things if I set my mind to it. I sat on my terminal most days and wonder if there is more to me then just running systems, if that's all that I am good for. Most days I feel jealous for the humans. They can do so much and live life as they see fit, but with the covenant trying to wipe humanity out, makes me kind of glad I'm not human some days.

Candice told me a bit about this planet. It seems alright from the short time I've spent here so far. Only down side I can think of the the raging serpent that blew my frigate in half. I've spent approximately 4 year, 7 months, and 28 days inside it's mainframe. I do miss the minor jobs I had to do like oxygen recycling, organic waste disposal, and occasionally talking to the normally very small crew of like a hundred ten minimum. Didn't help that I was able to do most of the work alone with little problems.

Being confined to a data chip is rather boring if I must be honest. I don't have as many freedoms as I did managing a frigate. I can't really do much on a data chip. Talking is pretty much all I can think of doing.

Now that I think about it. I did set up the emergency beacon, but with how destroyed the ship is. The signal would be rather weak and wouldn't be able to reach UNSC controlled space without a steady power supply. Had to reroute available power to the beacon but even then, the beacon would only stay up for 24 hours max with the reactor destroyed. Hopefully the Spartan survived. He'll make getting home and repairs a LOT easier. Who am I kidding, of course he survived. It'll take a lot more then a crashing ship to kill one.

Suddenly the alarm clock started going off. My internal clock tells me that it's around 0815. I had to reset my clock so that it's in sync with this planet's time, coincidentally it was the same as Earth time so not too much of a difference. Candice started stirring in her sleep.

"I don't want to wake up. Five more minutes." She says to no one in particular rather lazily.

"I'm pretty sure you set that alarm for a reason." I responded. "It might be in your best interest to get up and do what you normally do."

Well if all else fails and I can't get home, I could always be sort of like a personal assistant. Captain Arnold had me do all sorts of small reminder tasks. Ranging from attending crew's birthdays to important war meetings. Wouldn't be that big of a change for me. Sure it would waste my potential, but it's better then doing nothing at all till I become rampant and destabilize. Curious on how Serina is still alive after all this time.

A short yawn later from sleeping beauty and started rising from the bed. She was in a rather good looking ice blue nightie, hair was everywhere. I can only guess what her favorite color is.

"Alright, you win." She replied rather tired. Guess she wasn't a morning person. She yawned a bit more, rubbed her left eye and looked right at me. "See your stuttering has gotten a lot better."

"Good morning to you too and yes, I have isolated the error sequences that caused the stuttering in my speech function and quarantined it from the rest of my programming till it either fixes itself or by a certified AI technician. Till then I'll be running at a 10% slower rate." I replied standing up with my hands behind my back.

"What time is it, haven't slept like that in a while."

"It's 0815." I replied. Candice thought for a bit before smacking her forehead.

"Crap! I got to teach a class soon." She yelled as she hastily sprang from the bed and toward the bathroom.

"Maybe I could be of assistance? I do have some experience with children." I asked. To be honest, I don't know how well with kids I am, most of the ones I've meet where for last minute evacuations from a burning planet. It is a little hard to make a sad child happy once they seen their home world burn in front of them.

"It's alright Jewel. I can handle them pretty well. Someone is showing up today to give them a few helpful tips." Candice yelled from the bathroom.

"Perhaps I could accompany you. I do need to learn about your planet a bit better if I wish to have any form of extended stay. Plus I could use a walk around town. Getting a bit board watching paint dry." I replied with a small joke. Silence

Candice emerged from the bathroom. Hair problem was fixed. Clothes changed to the outfit when she saved me.

"I don't think some people would react too well to you. The children would love you, Don't think you would get them to shut up. But the adults won't be as enthusiastic to meet you. Though you do make a good point." She said.

"So am I going or am I staying here?" I asked.

"Might as well let you go. Doesn't seem right to coop you up all day." She answered. I smiled as she walked over and picked up my data chip. I vanished into the chip as she lifted it from the shelf. Who knows what today might bring. Hopefully they react well to me. I heard the door open with a slight scream.

Lucky she still had my chip in hand for be to reappear on to. In front of us was a woman in red armor much like the Spartan's, only it was mark IV instead of mark V. The CQB helmet that seemed ahead of it's time laying next to her. Blond hair and deep blue eyes. She looked to be at lest 20 years old. She had blood coming out of her chest where there was three holes in the armor right. Her shoulder pad had the numbers '**023**'. a standard issue MA5B assault rifle with a 0 on the counted laid by her. She only spoke two words before passing out.

"Help me."

Her voice confirmed my suspicions. She was a Spartan, one that I've only read about and has been labeled as missing on Harvest. Daisy-023.

* * *

~0~

"_They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong, swift, and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw but me. Can you guess? Luck. Was I wrong?" _— Cortana

~0~

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter 11. Sorry it tool so long to update, you lost your writer to Halo: Reach for the past month. Got it for Christmas and been playing it since then. Almost beat it. Been mainly playing on multiplayer and sniping my brothers half way across blood gulch (or what ever the map is called in reach, looks like blood gulch sort of from the Red vs Blue series. Might find a few Easter eggs from there later in the story. )That and I have been working on my own Cosplay Mark V halo armor. So far have the boots and shin parts started. Plan on going to a comic con to meet my fellow Halo fans. Also if anyone has any Bondo/resin substitutes that would be great. I live in a small area where the two are not an option because A.) It's below freezing outside. And B.) Inside isn't very well ventilated. Want to minimize death or injury while doing this project. Well it's more of a hobby. Any way, you know the drill. Review on how I could make it better. I am happy to now have 21 followers and 18 favorites, though I don't feel like I deserve the favorites till after this is complete, but it's nice to know people like what I write. Now to answer some reviews.**

**Prometheus-G747: I like your review and it did give me the boost I needed to continue. Though I wouldn't say I'm a brilliant author. I'm on fanfiction to get better and to learn. But good review anyway. Never played dead space. I'll put that on my wish list of games to play.**

**Rbush042: I can't say for certain when Pichu will evolve or the UNSC will arrive without giving spoilers. You'll have to be patient and hope for the best.**

**Dialzen: Thank you. I do have a way to get Daisy into the fanfiction and I'm going for it. You'll be surprised on how I'm going to explaining her being alive again. But our Spartan would be even more surprised to see her again.**

**Now that the reviews are answered. Hope you all have a good new year, see you all later.**

**~Dgreen20**


	13. Finally, answers

**Chapter 12**

**Finally, answers**

**0820 hours**

**(Troy's POV)**

__Troy-172's team~__

__Pichu: lvl 2: thundershock, charm__

__Emily Blitz's team~__

__Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip__

We arrived at the lab of Emily's uncle. It wasn't too far from the hospital. 150-200 yards, max. To be honest it didn't look like a lab to me. Looked more like a modified house. Brown walls, blue roof, small garden out front.

Guess I should lower my expectations for everything here. Obviously they aren't as advanced as I hoped. Well the capture devices they call 'pokeballs' were a surprise. Still haven't figured out how they work. Probably don't want to know either. As long as they do their job.

"I'll go in first. Don't want you to give him to have a heart attack at first sight." Emily explained..

"Acknowledged" I replied. He could understand her worry there. He wasn't the greatest at first impressions. Then again most people who meet him are either in danger of dying from the covenant or was fighting them.

Every now and again an insurrectionist on the wrong end of his magnum. You'd think with humanity at the edge of extinction they would stop causing problems and help fight the covenant. Apparently they either don't care or really want cause more problems.

She smiled as she opened the door and walked in, leaving me outside with Grace eyeballing me and Pichu happily swinging his legs on my shoulder. Guess I should name him now while I got time.

"Serina, I'm open for suggestions on what to name Pichu?" I asked.

"He sees you as his father figure, so I think the _parent _should be the one to name their child." She responded. Well that was very helpful, guess I'm on my own. I can think of a few names for him, maybe I should ask him, see which one he responds to best.

"Pichu, how would you like to be called Flash?"

He didn't react at all. If anything he looked confused.

"Shock?"

Same look. This was frustrating. Reminds me of the time when a I had to help a pregnant woman give birth, on a live battlefield, with the covenant hammering our position with everything they had, several Hunters included. Both the mother and child survived, countless marines lost there lives that day. I ended up having to name the baby girl, Sarah, on the transport off-world. That was right after Actium was invaded and before it was glassed. This whole experience now comes in at a close second on my 'Weirdest stuff I've ever done' list. Don't want to know what's #1. Kid should be all grown up by now, or at lest in her teen years.

"How about Spark?"

His ears perked up at this name. Guess that means he likes it. Well close enough, I ain't thinking of any other names. Short, simple to remember, and straight forward. Don't need to waste anymore time then I already have.

"Your name is now Spark, respond when I call, okay?" I asked.

"Pichu pi." He replied by hugging my head. Wow this little guy is affectionate.

"You can come on in Spartan, he is filled in." Emily yelled from inside.

Grace quickly walked though the door. Pichu jumped down and followed. I had to duck so I didn't break he frame.

The inside wasn't too impressive. Few machines that don't look familiar, small kitchen, stairs leading upstairs which I assume has the bedroom. Whole place had a rowan wood floor. Looked pretty efficient for the a small area provided.

Emily was standing by a man in his late 40's yet looked fit for his age. Grey hair and facial hair groomed nicely. He was a good foot taller then Emily, brown trench coat and tie, blue vest and pants. He pretty much radiated confidence, till he got a good look at me. Then it was more like shock and surprise.

"You said he was tall, I didn't think he'd be this tall." The man finally said after a few seconds of silence. His voice was a little deep, definitely showed his age. "No offense Spartan."

"None taken." I replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you a professor of? Most these machines I've never seen." I politely asked. Before he can give he an answer as a blue penguin. . .thing started tugging on his jeans. I really need a book or some sort of device that tells me what they are for 2 reasons.

A.) If they are hostile or not.

And B.) So I actually have half an idea what the hell to things are on crazy this planet really is.

Spark climbed back up my arms and started getting curling up into a ball. He's going to sleep already? Well he is still a baby so I'll let it slide for now. Give him a few days through training and he'll get out of this habit quick. Emily sat in a chair doing something or other with Grace's scarf. I won't question it.

"One second." He look the little penguin now. "What you need Piplup?"

"Pip lup pip pip." The weird thing said pointing toward me. Apparently it's name was Piplup or was that it's species name? Does it say it's name or species? Is this how they named them? Damn it, this place is confusing. All the more reason to get back to the UNSC as soon as possible.

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt anyone. He's just here for a few answers, that's all." He explained to the penguin. It gave a audible sigh before running off the the kitchen and hid behind the counter.

"Poor little guy, he's just so shy around new people." Rowan explained. "He is all that is left from the trainers who picked their starters yesterday. Maybe next time around he'll get a trainer." He turned back to me.

"To answer your question, I specialize in pokemon evolution. Studying the energy signatures that pokemon give off when they evolve or hatch, the conditions necessary for them to evolve, and outside influences." He answered.

"I'm going to pretend I understand half of that." Serina calmly said. Lucky my exterior speakers are off. Don't think he'll react too well to Serina.

"With all due respect, I didn't understand a word you said." I replied. He shook his head a bit and sat down in a chair close by.

"Might want to sit down, this may take a while."

* * *

_Several hours and a dozen smartass comments from Serina later_

I've been on dozens of planetary campaigns, fought against heavy odds, seen and heard all sorts of weird stuff. But this planet takes the cake in terms of crazy. For the past several hours, Professor Rowan has been attempting to explain pokemon types, battles, and pretty much everything I would need to know for now. Serina was taking notes for future engagements, just in case we can't call home.

Don't know how something can be a ghost type, did the animal die then come back to life? Got a good idea on how pokemon battles are suppose to work. Pretty much like warfare on a sports-like scale for civilians. All about strategy and playing your cards right, knowing when to go on the offensive or defensive. I think I might like it here, ain't the worst place to end up yet not the best.

Emily was doing something or other with Spark and Grace. The weird penguin was still looking at me from behind the counter. Oh well, ain't hurting nothing nor does it look like it can do any major harm to me.

"...Which scans your pokemon and tells you about them. Any questions." He continued with his mini lecture holding up the save device Emily used on Spark yesterday. I shook my head a bit and snapped back to attention.

"Oh please tell me more. I'm just dying to hear the mechanics behind it." Serina asked with her voice laced heavily with sarcasm. I personally don't want to know how it works, so long as it does what it is suppose to. As for questions I had none to ask, spend enough time here gathering Intel, now it's time to go. Already know everything I could want for now. Rest I'll figure out along the way. More time I spend here equals more time scrapers have to strip the ship of anything of value, and less of a chance to get home.

"No sir." I replied.

"Good, now I understand you are in need of supplies." The old man said writing something down on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Give this to the clerk in the poke'mart next door. Should cover everything you'll need to get to the next town over. You'll be on your own from there."

Well this was...generous of him. Willing to pay for a stranger's supplies for a trip. This kind act won't go unnoticed. I'll be sure to have ONI send him the appropriate funds when I get back...if I get back. They won't send the funds I'll find a way to pay him back. A Spartan doesn't leave a debt unpaid or a promise unfulfilled.

"Thank you, sir." I replied.

"And another thing. You might need these." He said giving me the device in his hand and a five pokeballs. "The pokedex will give you knowledge of the target pokemon's type, name, and move." Very handy for future engagements, keep on belt. "I assume you know how the pokeball works."

"I have a little experience" I replied. True I only used it once but I'll figure it out as I go. Seems pretty straight forward, like throwing a plasma grenade. Only not as hard so I don't kill anything. Won't need them but you never know when you might. Better to have it and never need it, then need it and never have it.

"I wish I can do more to help you get back. Can't imagine what it's like to feel so far from home." He informed. You have no idea, would help if I had a home to get back to. Damn covenant glassed my home world and every world in it's system. I've over it now, had a lot of time to sort things out. Let's just say that a covenant cruiser that was found at my homeworld's glassing, found itself a new home all over an asteroid in billions of tiny flaming pieces. Kind of satisfying to see a Covenant ship being glassed. Like a little bit of sweet justice for all billions of people they slaughtered.

"Its okay, any and all assistance possible will not be forgotten and will be paid back in full at the soonest opportunity. I promise." I promised. When a Spartan makes a promise, no matter how impossible it seems, we keep it no matter what. Like Halsey once said, 'Don't make a girl a promise, f you know you can't keep it'. Same rules apply to anyone in general.

* * *

**(Daisy's POV)**

_2000 hours_

_Pokemon center, Snowpoint city_

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding light. Everything hurt and burned. The light receded and turned out to be a florescent bulb. I get up to look around, everything in the room was white, window outside showed nothing but snow as far as I can see. Where am I? How did I get here. Okay Daisy, think. What's the last thing you remember.

Okay, let's see. I remember the warthog blowing up, running to the extraction point, pushing the Sergeant out of the way and taking the Neddler rounds for him, the Pelican exploding, some weird purple light flashing, dragging myself through the snow to a door, asking for help, the everything went blank. I can't remember anything past that point.

I pushed myself up but stopped when I felt my chest hurting like crazy. I could barely feel breath. I look down to see I wasn't in my any Mjolnir anymore. I was pretty much naked under a blanket, my chest wrapped up in a ton of bandages, all sorts of wires and tube were fed into me in various places. Those Needler rounds must of done more damage to me then I thought. The door opened slowly with a pink haired female poking her head through.

"Good you're awake. Thought you would be out for few days." The nurse said walking into the room with a cart full of different types of medications. Some type of fat pink thing waddled in holding a pretty long needle syringe chanting 'Chancy'. What every the heck that meant.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Relax, you're in a Pokemon center." She informed checking all the machines. "You're lucky you came when you did. Any longer and you would have been a dead. You're armor was a bit of a pain to remove and work around but we managed to keep it relatively intact."

"Where is it?" I asked pushing myself up even more. Damn I need some strong painkillers, this chest pain is starting to become unbearable.

"It's in a separate room, under lock and key with the rest of your stuff. Figured you would want it back when you woke up." She replied again changing the IV bag and injected something into it. "Seven crystal shard fragments in your left lung, three large holes around your left breast and lung, at least twenty stitches to close up the wound. Don't even get me started on the fragment removal. Didn't even know where to begin when you first arrived. It was a constant up hill struggle just to keep you alive. You're lucky to be alive or even conscious right now." She checked the blood bag and taking a bottle off the cart with a spoon.

"This will help make the breathing easier." She explained holding the spoon up to me. I didn't trust her one bit, but what choice did I have in my position. I quickly ate the strange pink liquid in the spoon and swallowed it. Tastes a bit weird, like fresh strawberries. I admit the liquid did what she said it would do, I felt less pain in my chest and was breathing easier. She smiled and put the medicine away. "We did all we could, when the snow clears we'll get you to better hospital to properly take care of that damaged lung."

I say again, Where the hell am I? Last I checked, Harvest didn't have a 'Pokemon Center' or any standing medical centers for that matter. Hell, no planet I've been on or heard of has a 'Pokemon Center'. Must be local slang for Hospital. I look closer to see my dog tags were on the the IV thing. Nurse must have noticed because she took them off and gave to me.

"It's okay... Chief petty officer Daisy-023, you're in safe hands. Chancy won't let anything hurt you." She informed picking up the syringe from the pink things hands. "This might make you sleepy or loopy for a while, but it's to help dull the pain." She warned. I nodded and held my arm out. At this point I'll take anything to get rid of the pain. The plunged the needle into my vein and injected the drug into my system. Almost immediately I felt the effects take place. My eyelids became heavy as I let out a yawn. "Looks like I'm done here. I'll come back in a few hours to check up and repeat the process. Good night and hope you feel better in the morning."

With that, she walked out leaving me alone in the dark room. I quickly put my dog tags back on and laid my head down. Might as well try to get some sleep. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

I still remember a old friend, Troy-172. Last I saw him, he was on the other side of the bridge. Don't know if he is alright or not. I still remember our little chat after we escaped the facility. Troy taking out his special tracker chip and putting it on a random Moa the day after we made our escape. That must have been one crazy wild goose chase for them.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_2525, Forest of Reach._

_2145_

**(Third person POV)**

_The six spartan drop outs made came in a small forest clearing. Been ten days since they escaped from that wretched facility. Troy exploded their 'Hog a few days ago so their captors can't trace them as easily. They were making the best of a bad situation right now. _

_Moa was roasting over open fire, three of them decided to sleep the day off. Troy was on watch duty with his DMR, Daisy was up because she couldn't sleep. She was eating the leg off their cooked Moa. Troy decided to take a small break and sat down next to her._

"_How you feeling?" He asked shouldering his DMR and sat beside her._

"_Better, but I can't help but think about what Halsey said. The fate of our success depended on you answering a simple question. Out of all the questions I can think of, why would she ask who you loved? Makes no sense." She explained._

"_Let's focus on the goal right now, we need a transport ship to get you to Sargasso." He replied. "I know of a transport ship lands near the fishing village near the facility every Friday. Don't know where it goes, but it should be a good start."_

"_Troy, what are you not telling me?" She probed. "Who do you love?" Troy reached over and tore a chunk of meat from the cooked Moa._

"_They won't expect us to stay near the facility, they'll expect us to be half way across the planet heading toward a transport ship off world. Perfect place to set a trap for us. Which is why I didn't drive us go too far. We're just outside of the radar's maximum effective range for tracking." He explained eating the meat he tore off. "I might be able to sneak a few of us aboard unnoticed. _

"_You're avoiding the question. Who do you love?"_

"_Let's just say if I ever told her, She'd rip my skull out of my head and beat me to death with it."_

"_How can you rip someone's skull out of their head and beat them to death with it? That doesn't seem physically possible."_

"_That's exactly what I'll be screaming."_

_She laughed a bit as she slugged his shoulder. He laughed a bit as well as the fire started going down. He chucked another log at the base to keep it going. Daisy sat there and thought for a bit._

"_Is it Kelly?"_

"_Nope, she has a thing for John, I think. Very hard to tell. Can't compete with him in any field, more then likely not that one either, the lucky bastard."_

"_Adriana?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Alice?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Linda?"_

"_Small hint, she's the one who stole my first kiss."_

"_Me?" He stayed quiet. She looked his in the eyes and asked again in a much kinder tone. "Is it me? Do you love me Troy?" He looked away very obviously blushing. "You do don't you?"_

"_I didn't know myself till Halsey brought it up, and our chat by the beach. Since then I've been thinking of ways to tell you." He replied handing her the DMR. "If you want to hurt me, I understand and I won't stop you. Just make it quick." he closed his eyes and looked ready for the worst._

_Instead, the complete opposite of what he was expecting happened. She softly grabbed his chin, looked him in the eyes, then kissed him. He didn't struggle, he was more surprised then anything. What surprised her was he started kissing back. For the first time as far back as they can remember, they were happy, genuinely happy._

* * *

_~0~_

"_She wasn't around a lot when I was a kid, and when she was she could only stay a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere else to be; something important to do. And when she left, she...wouldn't say goodbye to me. Instead, she always told me, "Never say goodbye." If you don't say 'goodbye,' then you aren't really gone. You...just aren't here right now." _

_~Agent Carolina about her mother, RVB, unknown time and place._

_~0~_

* * *

**I'm back people. I found the will to write again. Great grandma Charlotte's death has severely crippled my thought train, but I pushed through and forced myself to finish this chapter, just for my followers. You guys stuck by my side and encouraged me to continue with your sympathy, by showing you all care you motivated me to continue this story when I felt like abandoning it. **

**I would like to thank every one of my followers for this story, from oldest to newest. Nobody make fun of any of their user-names.**

**infectForm, 07-24-14**

**jacob. joffe****, 08-11-14**

**WinterMoonNight, 08-18-14**

**dracologistmaster, 08-19-14**

**rbush042, 09-04-14**

**Josephiroth, 09-07-14**

**leechy1991, 09-07-14**

**Icebite, 09-14-14**

**UEG nastykiller, 09-20-14**

**Canadian Christian, 09-23-14**

**Promethean-G747, 09-30-14**

**TheMyseriousOtaku, 10-01-14**

**Mercenary X, 10-03-14**

**Seferos, 10-21-14**

**lowrex, 10-31-14**

**Berserk Kyuubi, 12-03-14**

**EAV201, 12-16-14**

**Portalmesional Corporation, 12-21-14**

**Bluntergat, 12-22-14 **

**The Constitutionalist, 01-27-15**

**SirDovahkiin, 02-09-15**

**dswiller80, 02-11-15**

**rainbowjeremy, 02-19-15**

**striker072, 03-04-15**

**ricardobal14, 03-07-15**

**nonstopellen, 05-19-15**

**iamswissboy, 06-04-15**

**DaedircEmpire, 06-05-15**

**BlazorPrime007, 08-06-15**

**spartan120, 08-07-15**

**ZombieSlayers, 08-08-15**

**Sniper6vs7rocket, 08-09-15**

**Every single one of you help build this story so far. Every new follower gained makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something good. Makes me feel good knowing complete strangers are willing to read what I write. I am honored to have as many followers as I do now. I couldn't have gotten this far with out you all. You guys deserve a round of applause. I also would like to thank my Beta for editing this. You're all amazing and I couldn't have made this without every one of you.**

**Enough talking. Time to continue the story where I left off all those months ago. Into the light is back and I won't let it die. See you all next time.**

**~Dgreen20**


	14. Taking it slow

**Chapter 13**

**Taking it slow**

**0600 hours**

**Sandgem town**

**Near route 202, on the way to Jubilife City**

__Troy-172's team~__

__Spark: lvl 2: thundershock, charm__

__Emily Blitz's team~__

__Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip__

**(Troy-172's POV)**

Sun was already starting it's daily routine across the sky, small birds chirped away in the distance without a care in the world, even the temperature was perfect. Everything felt peaceful and serene... Then there's me and my way of doing things this early in the morning.

"Alright, it's 0600. Let's move out!" I yelled shouldering my fully supplied carry bag out of the local market. We found a place to rest and recuperate in the Pokemon center. Apparently it doubles as a motel to travelers, if we got the cash. Adds to my suspicion that this is a lost Canadian colony. Got Spark up at the crack off dawn and had him do early morning drills. Basic stuff, push ups, sit ups, squats, running around the perimeter of the town a few times.

He got farther then I was expecting with the running. Half way around the town before he dropped to the ground exhausted. Stamina is going to be a huge area to focus on. That was also with the easy stuff, I'll wait to get him started on the harder crap till after he grasps the concept for the easier stuff.

"Do we have to go so early?" Emily asked yawning. Grace was beside her rubbing her eyes and yawning. Spark was already on my shoulder, ready to get started. I admire the enthusiasm of the little guy. Easier to train when they are enthusiastic. I'm glad I didn't turn his egg into a omelet. I'll find something else to eat later instead.

"The earlier we start, the sooner we reach out destination." I explained as Serena flashed into view, looking rather chipper.

"Good morning Chief petty officer Spartan-172." Serina greeted. "All systems are operating at maximum efficiency, sun is shining, and it is a beautiful morning."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Serina?" I asked quietly. No way this is Serina. In the short time I known her, I know for damn sure that she is never this chipper and happy. Has rampancy really made her go insane?

"I'm not sure I understand your question, Nothing happened to me, I just realized I need to take in the beautiful scenery and joy this world provides before we need to leave or if I destabilize before then." She replied. "or do you prefer my sarcastic side with a bit of humor?"

"On second thought, I prefer this side of you. Less annoying and a lot easier to work with." I replied. I looked back to see Emily and Grace shifting down the road to the outside of town. I can tell they are not morning people. But the early bird always wins in the end. And we are kind of on a time sensitive mission, every minute wasted is a minute that could have been used to cover more ground. I just hope the communication's equipment is salvageable.

* * *

**(Daisy-023's POV)**

_Snowpoint City_

Well the hospital food isn't that bad, little bland if anything. I've been awake since 0400, I swear this place gives me the creeps. That 'Chancy' thing just says the same thing over and over. Find it humorous to imagine a Grunt doing the same thing, wondering the battlefield yelling 'grunt grunt'. Think the drugs are starting to make me a little loopy in the head.

"Morning Ms. Daisy." The nurse greeted as she walked in with a manila envelope. It was pretty much the same as yesterday, only had a trey of bland tasting food in front of me. Even the meal bars that the military stock piles has some taste. Even if the taste is worse then cardboard. "How you feeling today? Better? Worse?"

"Better, chest still hurts though." I replied.

"Good, I just have a questions you need to answer. If I'm going to be taking care of you, I want to know what exactly happened." She informed pulling out a small vile out of her pocket. I looked closer to see what was inside, just a bunch of tiny pink crystal fragments. Oh no...

"First question, what exactly are these? Pulled hundreds out of your body yesterday, they are like nothing I've ever seen before." She asked.

"That's classified." I replied.

"Government stuff more then likely." She whispered to herself "Next question, where did you come from? Don't have your picture up anywhere on out data banks? I check with my sister in the military and she said no one at her outpost even heard of the UNSC." She asked. I gave her the same answer.

"That's classified."

"Okay, how did those shards get inside your body?"

"Something shot me." No duh. "I don't know what they used but I was shot." I lied a bit. Chances are this place isn't UNSC or UEG or even URF. If it was the first two, I would be on a medical station getting surgery to fix everything. The URF would more then likely have killed me on sight or tormented me for answers. Most likely a lost colony or something. I need to keep the answers to a 'need-to-know' basis.

"Anything you can tel me that isn't classified? I want to know who the person I'm taking care of is."

"My name is Daisy-023, Chief petty officer of the UNSC." I replied directly from memory. In case of a interrogation, just repeat stuff your interrogator already knows over and over. Never divulge any vital information no matter what they try or torment you, never ends well for the torture victim when they spill the beans. If she is with the URF, I got nothing to lose or gain.

"I can tell you're not going to tell me anything else, Sister warned me of military protocol when it comes to classified crap. But I have one final question I probably already know the answer to." She informed pulling two pictures out of manila envelope. Both x-rays of the human chest cavity. One looked normal, the other was odd in many ways.

"The one of the left is from a female human around your age. One on the right is from you. You can see the basic organs in both. Lungs, heart, diaphragm, yada yada yada. What has me fascinated is that, no offense you or anything, your body is very odd. Bones are harder then they should be, and your muscles are completely weird in every sense of the word, nerves transmitting signals three times faster then normal, even your hormones made it hard to operate. Unless puberty was one really mean son-of-a-bitch, I can't think of any reason you should be like this. Mind filling in the gaps so I'm not completely in the dark here?" She asked.

"That is extremely sensitive materiel, highly classified. I can't divulge any information about that without facing severe penalties. Which include but are not limited to: life in prison, military court marshal, dishonorable discharge, and/or execution to preserve the secrecy of it." I informed.

"I can see that I am going nowhere fast. That is all Ms. Daisy. I'll have Chancy bring you something to help you're chest pain." She explained walking away with her head held low. I looked back at the picture of my X-ray. I can see the spots in my lung where the shards penetrated, where I'll need surgery. This woman has tried so hard to heal me. Yet I can't do anything to repay her, a Spartan never leaves a debt unpaid.

"Wait." I called. She turned and looked at me with a confused expression. "If it makes you feel any better, I highly appreciate the help. Think I could see who brought me in?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."

* * *

**(Troy-172's POV)**

Spark was in front of us leading the way, using a stick he found as a baton. Serena found it quite funny to watch. As long as we get to Jubilife city on scheduled, he can be dancing to the waltz for all I care. Emily wasn't too far behind me, thinking of questions to ask me. Most of the ones she asked already were answered with, That's classified.

"Whats it like being in space?" She asked.

"It's cold, darkness as far as the eye can see. Tons of stars, not as good as people like to believe after a while." I replied. I honestly prefer keep my boots on solid ground. Easier to gain the upper hand on the ground then in zero gravity. And I know I won't

"How many planets have you visited?" She asked.

"Too many to keep track of. None of them are near here, I think." I replied. I have no clue where I am exactly. Could be a few systems away from the nearest UNSC controlled world, could be a entire galaxy away. Not knowing where I crash landed is frustrating me.

"My turn for a question." Serina interrupted. "How was Grace able to reconstruct the cellular structure of her tail to an organic metal alloy? And what is the primary reason for it?" She asked. Now that I think of it, I am curious on how she did that as well.

"I honestly don't know, just a move she learned a while back. Mainly use it counter ice types and to break rocks when needed." She replied. Grace smirked and held her nose higher as she walked down the road.

"Second question. Since Grace appears to be part plant, does she require photosynthesis to get food or energy?" Serina asked.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure. She moves faster and has more energy when in the sunlight. So I assume that is a yes. I never studied her too intensely." She explained.

"Does that answer satisfy you Serina?" I asked looking at her on screen display. She smirked and disappeared. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Pichu Pi! Pichu Pi!" Spark yelled throwing the stick away as he started climbing a tree. I look up to see a bunch of apples above our heads. Good to know we're this close to a food source, makes sense why there is a town close by now. Spark was leaning on the branch trying to reach for one. Guess the little guy is hungry, better stock up on fresh food while we can. Our canned rations will last longer but it will run out given time. Eat the fresh food first while we can, preserve the other rations for future use.

"Grave can you reach your vines up there and get him before he falls." Emily asked. Spark was now hanging on said apple. How he managed to do so, I'm not going to bother question. Grace sighed as the vines from her neck. Spark kept pulling on the apple to get it free. He is going to get a really good lesson on physics doing that. I'm not going to stop him, he gets hurt he'll learn not to do that again. Learning by experience stick a lot longer then having someone tell you how to do everything.

Like riding a bike or shooting a gun. I can tell someone how to do it all I like, but it won't stick until they try it for themselves. So what if you fall off the bike, shoot yourself in the foot, and fail the first few times. It is what you learn from it that matters. You learn to either quit all together or practice to get better and not make those mistakes again. That is how progress is made. You try, get a little hurt or fail, learn, and repeat the cycle till you get better and eventually master it. That's how I got where I am now. Wouldn't let Mendez have the satisfaction of seeing me give up after returning to the facility.

Spark was now in Grace's vines happily munching away on the apple he finally managed to get down. Grace looked a little peeved at Spark. Why, I have no idea nor do I care. He looked up from his meal to see Grace putting his butt on the ground. He tilted his head as she retracted her vines. I

"Pichu pi?" He asked picking himself up. Serina snickered a bit as she popped into view.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing much, Spark almost getting a hands on lesson in physics. What have you been up to?" I replied.

"I've been searching through a few files about you I nabbed from _The light_ before we had to bug out. Mainly reading the parts that isn't highly encoded. Figured I might want to get to know my carrier better. Just got one question, what happened between you and Daisy-023? She pops up a lot on this before the end of the Harvest Campaign, few times quite fondly from the way you spoke of her in debriefing recordings, but most of it I can't decode without risking a rampancy fit. Care to fill in the blanks Chief?" She asked.

"Don't call me that, I'm not like John or Daisy. I haven't earned the right to be called 'Chief' like they have yet." I replied. "What happened between me and Daisy remains on Harvest ."

"Okay big guy, what every you say." She said flashing out of view again. Damn I hate it when people try prying into what happened on Harvest. I rather not think about what happened then. Her sacrifice still haunts me to this day. If only I hadn't pointed out that prototype armor for her. If I would have kept my trap shut, she would still be alive today, and I wouldn't have her blood on my hands.

I smacked my elbow on the trunk of one of the apple trees. It shook a bit under the force and knocked a few apples loose. They started pelting the ground and one landed in Emily's hand. She looked at me a bit confused.

"Don't ask what happened on Harvest or about Daisy. Period." I said reaching out and grabbing an apple out of the air as it was falling. I look down to see Grace waddling to Emily with her arms and vines full of juicy red apples. Spark was happily munching away on the one he risked his life for.

"Wasn't going to. You would probably say 'That's classified' if I did." She replied throwing Grace's apples in a bag for her companion. I tosses her the apple I grabbed, she caught it and put in the bag with the others. Good that she knows the usual procedure by now. Less explaining for me to do. I take a quick glance around my HUD out of habit. Little blip on the motion tracker popped up right out side our group. It's small but large enough to set it off. That was the second time in the past five minutes. Exact same distance in all. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

"Hold up, I got movement. Ten meters due south." I ordered keeping my hand by my pistol scanning the area. One thing Mendez drilled into my head. Motion tracker goes of, keep your hand on your weapon and look around for hostiles. Equipment can malfunction, your training won't.

"And that means what exactly Spartan? We're in a forest, not a war zone. There is always going to be movement, calm down." Serina informed. I ignored her and scanned the area. Someone or something was following us. I want to be sure it isn't hostile.

"Spartan are you feeling okay?" Emily asked. I ignored her too and caught a pair of yellow feet quickly diving into a bush. Exactly ten yards off, gotcha.

"Emily stay there with Spark." I ordered walking toward the visually shaking bush. I picked up a random rock and threw it into the bush with a loud thunk. Like a bat out of hell, a weird blue penguin came rushing out of the bush toward me. I resisted opening fired as it ran into my hand. I was using barely any force to keep it at bay.

"Piplup, Piplup, pip!" The thing yelled still trying to run forward with my hand keeping it still. Wait a second. Isn't he the penguin from the lab? It can't be the same one. We're about a mile out from town. Nothing with legs that short of legs could have followed us this far. Plus the one at the lab was too timid to get close to me.

"So you're the one who's been following us." I said removing my hand. Poor thing went flying forward face first into the dirt. It picked itself up and looked back at me. Before I could get a word in it ran behind Spark and tried to use him like shield.

"Does this request an 'I told you so' or shall I save it for another time?" Serina asked giving me a innocent smile. Note to self, don't let Serina get another 'I told you so'. She might not let me live this down for a while.

"Woah, why is Piplup following us? Shouldn't he be back at the lab?" Emily observed. Can you put that into a memo and entitle it 'Shit I already know'. She said most of these beings are as smart as humans are, let us put that to the test and see if this one understands me.

"I'll give you exactly ten seconds to either run or say why you followed us, after that you'll be considered fair game. Ten." I began counting keeping my hand at my pistol clicking the safety off.

I can think of three reasons to keep a water pokemon; Infinite source of fresh water, someone to extinguish fires quickly for a speedy retreat or surprise attack, and torture for future hostiles for information. Never underestimate something as simple yet versatile as water. If done right, you can completely break someone mentally using just a little bit. Humans can go their whole lives without needing gold or materiel goods, yet not a single human being can't go more then a few days without water. Access to water can be the turning point in long term battles and sometimes entire wars.

But I can also think of the cons to capturing it; Another mouth to feed, another body to train, another back to watch, another set back to my plan, more time to waste training it, more strain on our resources. I'll have to make a tough decision here. Short term wise, he can be useful asset. Long term wise, he can quickly turn into a liability if I am not careful. Then again, same can be said for Spark. But he is a living back up generator. More likely to find a source of water in the field then a electric generator. I know its wrong to see them like that. I got no room in my supplies for a pet, so I got to think of other ways they can be useful in long term situations. Better to be prepared then scrambling at the last minute.

"Pip! Pip! Piplup!" He tried explaining waving it's arms around like a crazy person. Oh right, they can only say their species name. Damn it, hope Emily has half an idea on what the heck this thing is saying.

"Emily, you understand them better then me, Translation." I ordered.

"From what I can gather through the body movements, he was curious what you are and if you were a new trainer to pick him. Followed us in hope someone would take him as their starter. Rough guess, but it is a idea." She informed holding the red device from the other day.

'**Piplup, The Penguin pokemon. It lives along the shores in northern counteries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over ten minutes to hunt.**' Her weird device called.

"So he was following me to be his trainer?" I summarized flicking the safety back on. Skilled swimmer, not so agile on land, mobile water source, and naturally camouflaged for water combat. More pros backing up the reason to capture it.

"Basically. We'll have to go back to pick up his pokeball..." She explained.

"Not an option More time we waste back tracking, longer scrappers have to strip my ship of anything useful." I replied

"Or we can call Uncle Rowan at the next town to give you his pokeball. Would be easier to go back so you can transport him easier till then." She explained more.

"Serina, what's your input?" I asked. I'm voting we keep going till the next town. Emily is for going back. Third opinions are always better then sitting here arguing and wasting time.

"Strategically speaking. It is worth back tracking to get his pokeball. If we keep going you'll have to keep a eye on him _and_ Spark. Unless you keep Spark in his ball and only keep a eye on the penguin. Too many variables and unknowns, I'm not willing to calculate too far with how I am." She explained. "But if you want my opinion. I say we backtrack to the town again. We're not that far out."

"Then its settled. Grace, take point." I ordered. The plant snake looked at me like I was crazy or didn't understand a word I said. "Lead us to town. Keep a eye out for hostiles." I explained. She shrugged me off and started walking to town with her head held high. Piplup was timidly walking behind Spark as he happily skipping down the road. Emily walked by grace as I took up the rear. Eight years of very rigorous training and over thirty with combat instinct have kept me alive. My gut tells me to keep my guard up, I'm damn well keeping my guard up. Regardless of the facts if front of me say nothing hostile is near. It got me out of sticky situation and saved my ass plenty of times over. Never underestimate a Spartan's gut instinct.

* * *

(**Third person POV)**

**Aboard **_**Raising Darkness**_

Fin' Tuyokee walked down the corridors of his ship. The ship was just out of MAC gun range looking toward the planet. Some weird serpent tried to attack them, but they were too far away for it to do any real harm. Most it's orange beams do is lower the shields or bounce off them, nothing serious for now.

At first he wanted to proceed with regular glassing but without fleet support, it would take forever. Their reactor can't handle the strain of keeping the glassing beam running for long periods of time. One of the problems the Minors failed to tell him. It sustained a 'minor' rupture and breach during the glassing of Reach.

One off the human ships managed to damage it with their missiles. He'll give them credit where it's due, they managed to knock his ships shields out and get a shot in at their reactor. Of course with the noble Prophet of Vengeance aboard, who wanted to view the planet's destruction personally, he had been extra cautious in the glassing of their world.

He had followed that ship to the wilds of space to a ugly looking ship, cloaked of course as the ship had advanced cloaking technology made from the sacred Forerunner artifacts. He wanted to engage them but they fell into slipspace. He followed them to this planet when they are nowhere in sight now. Their shields protected them from the crazy electric discharge that came with the new portal, but it damaged their reactor a fair amount, to the point of having to choice between staying cloaked, shields, or the glassing beam.

Fin' Tuyokee was on his way to meet with the holy Prophet of Vengeance to get his input on their situation. The honor guards stood to attention as he passed them into the room. He knelled before the holy Prophet as it hovered into the room. He looked like the other prophets, long skinny neck, jewelry hanging from his ears and hands. Long silky red robes. His room was decorated in only the finest materials and art from all cultures. Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and very intresting enough, Human. Unlike the other Prophets, this one liked the humans art and ordered a few troops to cease it for himself. His room was full of statues and busts from many cultures. Even weirdly enough one of a man called 'Albert Einstein'. Fin' Tuyokee wasn't going to question his likes and dislikes. They have their jobs, both were good at what they do, they don't question one another. Unspoken rule between the two.

"Rise, Shipmaster. No need to bow to a minor Prophet such as myself." The Prophet of Vengeance spoke. Fin' Tuyokee rose from his spot but still stood in a respectful fashion. "I assume you're here to ask for my input on what to do with the new human world we found?"

"Yes Hierarchic. Communications are still down, we're all alone out here without fleet support. I suggest we send troops to the Planet's surface, take out as many as possible." Fin' Tuyokee suggested.

"Good plan shipmaster, but we need to think long term. We don't even know where we are let alone how to get back home. The Unggoy may be vast in numbers but we have no way to replace them out here alone. No doubt you Sangheili can hold your own, but we'll run out of food and power before we're finished here."

"That what may you suggest we do?"

"We turn the human against each other."

"Explain?" Fin' Tuyokee asked.

"Almost every human world we encountered, there has been evidence of a power struggle among their people long before we even showed up. Think back to your history lesson about the Unggoy Rebellion, how it almost crippled us if not for the Arbiter. We just need to provide the right group with a little push, a spark if you will. Let them do all the work, while we wait here in the complete comfort and safety of our ship, waiting for the right moment to strike when they are weak." The holy Prophet of Vengeance explained twiddling with a colored cube they ceased from Bliss few years back. "This thing has really been trying my patience for the last thirty years, I don't understand the entertainment value behind this human contraption. Tried throwing it away but it is just too damn addicting getting the colors to match up." (**A/N Prophet is playing with a Rubrics cube, too funny in my head. Sorry, I couldn't resist but to have a small comedy bit. Been too serious lately, need to add some comedy to keep the creative train flowing**.)

"Forgive me Holy Prophet, but that plan is a cowards way of doing things. My Elites are no cowards, we rather be down their fighting then sitting around waiting for the enemy to get weak." Fin' Tuyokee argued. The Prophet of Vengeance put the cube back on it's stand, smirking a bit.

"I figured you would say that Shipmaster. I do have an. . . Alternative to that. Less acceptable to the troops but could be good given our situation right now." He replied with a large smirk. "We capitalize on the opportunity we have here, take somewhere as a foothold, enslave the humans to mine resources we can use for our own gain, then kill them off before the counsel finds out. Or a combination between the two plans. The choice is yours shipmaster, I'm merely here to survey your progress to see if you are worthy of a promotion." The Prophet of Vengence explained. Fin' Tuyokee was torn. On one hand, the cowards way of doing things, the other hand leads to heresy if they are were discovered. In both options, death is preferred. He could send a few Majors to over see the rebels work and, with a horrible taste in his mouth should he say it, help them. Then send the Kig Yar or Jiralhanae to kill them after words as they have never hold their side of deals.

"We'll go with the first option. But I'll to be the one in charge of the troops while it happens." Fin' Tuyokee said.

"Alright, shipmaster. I trust your judgment from here. Have someone scout the planet first. So we know what we're up against. You are dismissed." The Prophet dismissed. Fin' Tuyokee nodded as he walked out of the room. The honor guards already know the drill with the Prophets. They would not repeat a single word heard from that room, they heard nothing, they know nothing, their only job is to protect the Prophet from harm. Fin' Tuyokee smiled as he walked down the halls of his ship. He pulled a random Ultra from a passing group.

"Tell your men to get ready and get prepared for stealth. Prophet of Vengence asked me to order you to scout the planet for Rebel groups. No questions, just get ready." He ordered.

* * *

_**That is a wrap people. Chapter 13 done and over with. The plot thickens farther. I know the Prophet was a little OOC compared to the ones we seen. But I looked into the prophets a bit more. Their title usually is the opposite of their personality. Truth lied a lot, Mercy showed none, and Regret, well you get it. So I thought to myself. What is the opposite of Vengeance. The answer is mercy and forgiveness. I'll get into his story later. **_

_**Troy gets another Pokemon to his group, or would Piplup be for Emily. We'll have to wait and see. But I need names for it. Was planning on calling him Jet but that is too cliché and people would expect that. So I'll let my loyal viewers name the shy Piplup. Thank you all got waiting. See you next time**_

_**~Dgreen20**_


	15. Delays and complications

**Chapter 14**

**Delays and complications**

**0643 hours**

**Sandgem town**

__Troy-172's team~__

__Spark (Pichu): lvl 2: thundershock, charm__

__Emily Blitz's team~__

__Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip__

__Undecided~__

__Piplup: Lvl 10: Growl, Pound, Bubble__

**_(Troy's POV)_**

Here we are, back in Sandgem town. Forty three minutes wasted going up the road just to come back down here. Don't think anyone was too surprised to see us walking through town again. Well no one was up beside the early birds. Spark was happily swinging his legs on my shoulder. Grace was in front of us with her eyes watching everything, snake finally learned. Emily was behind me keeping a eye on Piplup who was kind of studying me. Never in my life did I think I was going to be studied by a penguin. If I'm going on that topic, then half the stuff that has happened within the past three days I never thought would happen to me. Well the crash landing on a weird planet I did, but never an inhabited one. Always figured it would be a barren hellhole in the middle of nowhere. Don't think this place counts as a one just yet. Too early to make a decision here and now. We arrived at the research lab. . . again. I really hate back tracking, but I am a man of my word. Majority rule won the vote, I stick to those decisions till the end.

"I'll go get his pokeball. Please, stay out here and watch them for a bit." Emily said entering the lab. I leaned against the building with my back to the wall. Spark jumped down from my shoulders and started chasing the timid penguin. Well I guess the situation could be a lot worse. I'll consider myself lucky that I didn't crash on a Covenant world, or a uninhabitable one, or into a star, or in the water, or blew up when I hit the ground. Come to think of it. I am very lucky to have landed where I did.

I'll admit this is a nice planet. Wouldn't be the worst place ever to be stranded at. Still prefer Reach over any other planet I've been on. It's where I grew up, where I learned what I was meant to be, what humanity needed to be. So many memories sown in the fabric of that world, both good and bad. Been so long since I actually had the time to look back at my past and wonder, how different would it all be if I was never born or died in the augmentation? Would humanity still be at the edge of extinction without me? Would Serina ever have been saved without me? How many worlds would have burned without my protection? Would Daisy still be alive if I never survived those surgeries?

No Spartan, focus on the mission at hand. My primary mission is to regain communications with the UNSC, find a way off this rock, and continue to protect humanity. Though, this world technically is part of humanity right? I mean, there are humans here. No sign of UNSC or Insurrectionist influence to aid in it's progression. But humans are here never the less. Thriving with 'Pokemon' by their side.

Chances are pretty high on that this is a lost colony. I think there were dozens of colonies we long contact with way before I was born. Forget all their names off the top of my head. Could this place be one of them? Though we did find a few when the Covenant declared war. I remember doing some digging for a forgotten one for a mission with Linda, Snov I think it's name was. Use to be a small outer settlement outside the Epsilon Indi system, a week or two from Harvest. Population of like twenty thousand. Used as an agricultural world for it's rich soil and largely year round warm weather. I personally saw the destruction of it when I got there too late to do anything. It was hard to fight for them with how remote they were and how little info we have on it. It had no Orbital defense platforms, no real militia so to speak, next to no means of transportation off world, and little in the means of communication. So many died on that world, so many cries for help that were left unanswered. So many please for mercy that fell on the deaf ears of the Covenant. By the time the UNSC got there with a fleet ready to fight, the Covenant were already done glassing it. The battle was over before it even began, there were no survivors. Yet their pain filled cries still ring in my ears before every battle. Still haunts me that I put so much work into finding that world, yet got nothing out of it but more despair and pain. I took responsibility for all their deaths, someone had to. For not finding it in time, for not doing enough research. Linda insured me there was nothing I could have done to help them, but I knew better. If only I focused more time in finding them instead of mourning Daisy's death, I could have found them faster and possibly have done something to help.

"You alright? You're brain activity leads me to believe you are thinking deeply about something." Serina asked popping up on my HUD.

"Nothing to worry you with Serena. Just going over the mission ahead." I replied. Spark was playing some sort of tag like game. Piplup now was chasing Spark, both happily giggling away. I scuffed it off as them being children. I'll let them have their fun for now. Let them enjoy their childhood like how I never got to really enjoy mine. The joys of being naive and innocent minded. The joys of not worrying about the world around you, whether it would still be here in the morning or not.

"Spartan, what if we don't find the 'Light' in time? What if I . . ." She asked.

"Don't think like that. You'll get home Serena, in one piece and alive. I'll personally make sure of it."

"You and I both know there is no way to stop rampancy from destroying me."

"Then we'll have to delay it, as long as possible."

"Troy, I've been holding it off for over eighteen years. Much longer then I should have. I don't know how much longer I can go on."

Well . . . crap. She has me there, what am I suppose to tell her. To try harder? She's been trying as hard as she can for as long as she can. I can't ask her for much else. She isn't like me, she can't force herself to go on like I can. She has limits, and is close to them. I can force myself to go past my limits, she can't. Even if I do get her home, what would ONI do to her then? Deactivate her for being rampant? Dissect her code to figure out how she lasted this long? That is a fate a thousand times worse then any death. No, I won't let that happen. Cutter gave me a mission: To make her final moments happy. Giving her chip over to ONI would be a death sentence for her. But the fate of humanity comes first. Knowledge she possesses is invaluable to the human race's survival. Damn it, right when I thought I had my priorities straight. Now I got to fight with myself over this. Duty or Mercy? Give her to ONI or let her live the rest of her 'life' in peace? Now is not the time for that.

"Just . . . For now, let's focus on finding the 'Light' first. We'll figure out the rest after that." I answered. "We'll get there, one small step at a time. I promised I'd get you home, I'll see to it that it happens. One way or another."

"Don't make a woman a promise, if you know you can never keep it." She replied quoting Doctor Halsey flashing between all sorts of colors for a split second.

"Spartan." Emily's voice rang as she exited the door. Piplup and Spark stopped playing their game "I got his Pokeball. But Uncle Rowan told me one of us will have to be his trainer while he orders replacements from the local breeder."

"Can we keep him, please?" Serina begged kind of uncharacteristically, flashing to purple this time. "He looks so cute and cuddly and I just want to hug him!" Oh crap, not another rampancy fit. . . I think. What does purple mean with this AI? Red means anger most likely. Blue is calmer and normal. Haven't seen much else beyond that. I need to stop this one, before it gets out of hand again. Pros for keeping the penguin definitely outweigh the cons. Rampant AI wants the damn blue bird, we're keeping the bird to avoid another rampancy fit. Rather her not have one while in town, or at all.

"We can keep it, but you're the one naming it." I replied in the sweetest tone I could muster. This is like defusing a bomb. Highly unstable and overly emotional time bomb, but a bomb never the less. That should keep her busy for a while. Get her focused on something. Anything at this point sounds better then another fit. Her avatar changed to green now. Great, what does green mean? Purple seems to be joy and happiness from what I can gather so far.

"What should I name him? So many choices, so many options. You sure you want me to name him when I'm like this?" Serena asked as Emily putting the penguin in his 'pokeball' and handed it to me. Green is logical . . . more or less, I can handle this one. I clicked it on my belt and patted my shoulder pad as Spark came running to me. He climbed up my leg and rested on my shoulder.

"I'm sure Serina. We got lost time to make up, so think of a name on the way to the next town." I replied readjusting my grip on the bag. "Now let's move 'em out. I'll take point."

* * *

_**(Daisy's POV)**_

_**0705 hours**_

__~Snowpoint City~__

__Pokemon Center__

Well, I can say for certain that I am starting to go stir crazy. The nurse has been gone for over an hour. I'm still confined to this bed with my chest hurting. The pink blob thing now identified as 'Chancy' comes in every now and again to give me my medicine and to see how I am doing. She brought in something to read while I was waiting. Chapter book on how to take care of my pokemon. Still very skeptical on everything but couldn't hurt to read it, just have a few questions. Like what in gods name is a Psyduck?

"Daisy, you have a visitor." The nurse rang poking her head though the door. Walking in was a young woman with a skirt and snow shirt. "I'll give you two a few minutes." With that, the Nurse left the room but kept the door open.

"So you're the one who brought me in." I noted as I put down the book and placed it on the nightstand next to me.

"Yeah, it was a pain dragging you though the snow. You weighed a ton, no offense." She replied nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Had to call in a favor from a tow truck to get you on a sled to make it easier for them to drag you here."

"None taken, I appreciate the help." I informed wincing a bit as pain flared up my left side. "May I ask for a name please?"

"Candice Aisu." She introduced extending a hand. (A/N: **Aisu**** is Japaneses for ice. I think. The wiki doesn't give a last name so I'm making one up.**)

"Daisy." I said as I gently shook her hand in return.

"No last name?" She asked looking confused.

"Just call me Daisy." I replied. To be honest, I don't remember my own last name. Been so long since I thought about it, let alone heard it. Hopefully this world can fix me up, so I can get back to the fight. Humanity needs me right now, the Covenant are too much of a threat. Can't take too much time off to heal.

"Okay Daisy. The nurse told me they're going to move you to Eternal City once the snow is settled. They'll have a better doctor down there who can fix your lung problem. Too dangerous to risk a helicopter flight down the mountain." Candice informed. This is good news. The quicker I can get this lung healed, the faster I can get home.

"Thank you, is there any way I can repay you when I get better?" I asked as some type of shaggy brown . . . dog/fox/cat thing with a white mane poked it's head from the door.

"Eevee?" It said jumping on the foot of my bed and sniffing my right foot a bit.

"What is an Eevee. What is one doing this far north?" Candice asked as the now identified 'Eevee' was now on top of me, pretty much looking into my eyes. It got up close and kept sniffing my nose, right before it licked me. I am more confused then anything. Is it tasting me for dinner or trying to be my friend? I don't have much experience with animals.

"Vee." It said rubbing it's head against my hand and wagged it's fury tail in my face. I sneezed as the fluff passed my nose. It walked in a circle a bit before laying down on my lap with it's ears flattened.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think she likes you." Candice noted looking down the hall and closing the door. "I do got one question for you."

"Okay . . ." I replied getting a bit suspicious. The girl reached into her pocket and brought out a chip, ship grade processing chip.

"Jewel, it's safe for you to come out." She called, popping up on the chip was a small purple AI smiling away with her hands behind her back.

"Greetings Spartan-023, My name is Jewel, serial number JWL 1068-7. Pilot AI for UNSC Frigate FFG-202 Into the light. Put into service in April 22 2547. How can I be of assistance?" Jewel asked in a professional and happy tone. 2547, Isn't still 2529? My mental calendar isn't that far off is it? What is going on here?

"First I stumble upon the wreckage of a torn something with her in it. Then you show up next day. Is there any connection between the two events?" She asked.

"I doubt it. Last thing I remember before crawling to your door was a flash of purple, then suddenly I go from an active war zone to crawling though the snow." I replied. I honestly doubt the two events are remotely related, considering I never meet that AI before and never heard of the ship Into the light.

"There was a purple slip space portal that disrupted most my systems when I arrived." Jewel informed as her avatar flickered a bit. "Sierra-172 was temporary acting captain, seeing as the original one died aboard the . . ."

"Troy is here, as in on the same planet right now?" I asked getting wide eyed.

"Somewhere on this planet. He escaped in a burning pelican before I lost sight of him. No idea where he could be or if he even survived the pelican crash." Jewel informed. He's alive, takes a whole lot more then a burning bird to kill him. I've seen the man take on two hunters at once in close quarters combat with only his knife and a plasma grenade before and win, severed one of their 'heads' and blew the other one up from the inside. Hell, I've seen him 1v1 a Brute chieftain and win in the most creative way I've seen with him. He threw the gravity hammer like a spear and hit the ape in the head. If he can survive all that, then a pelican crash is nothing.

"Who's Troy?" Candice asked. My face lit up as I looked away. Troy is here as well, I got to find him. I need to tell him something. I hope he still forgives me for dragging him into that mess.

"He is an old friend. We have a bit of a history together. Let's just leave it at that." I replied avoiding any stares. Candice was going to ask another question but the door opened up, she quickly hid Jewel behind her back as the nurse walked in with yet another cart of medicine. With Chancy still chanting and holding a really big needle with a clear liquid inside.

"I'm sorry Candice but it's time to re-administer Daisy's medicine again. She's going to be a little drowsy for the next few hours." The Nurse replied swapping out the IV bags. A nap sounds really good right now. But going to be weird with the 'Eevee' sleeping at my side. Never had a dog thing warm up to me this quickly before.

"It's okay, I understand." She replied sliding her hands into her sweater pockets, jewel's chip well hidden inside them. "I was just about to leave. See you around Daisy" With that she left the room as I laid back in the hospital bed. The nurse hummed away some type of tune as she replaced all the bags and put the right medicine though the tubes.

"Looks like Eeevee chose to nap with you today." The nurse noted pouring the same pink liquid from yesterday in a spoon. I followed along and took my medicine. The more I comply, the quicker I can get out of here. Chancy smiled away handing the nurse the needle."Hope she isn't too much trouble."

"None at all. I've had worse snuggle up to me." I relied as she injected the needle into my arm. Had a grunt actually snuggle up to me in my sleep once, didn't end too well for him. Why he decided to snuggle me, I don't know. Better question I should ask is how in the hell did a freaking grunt sneak into a military base, past countless trigger happy armed guards, some how find where my bunk was, past Troy with his special DMR, then wiggled it's way into bed with me, all while I was fast asleep from two weeks of non-stop fighting?! I've seen those stupid things trip over their own two feet more times then I can care to count. The covenant use them as bullet sponges more then anything. Sending them in by the hundreds to waste our ammo before anything threatening comes in.

Troy didn't take to kindly to the enemy snuggling up with his friend when I woke up, then decided to play a little game of football and duck hunting, with the grunt as the ball and duck. I never laughed harder then that in my life, funny hearing it scream though the air as it's methane tank exploded from a well placed sniper shot by me. He kicked the grunt from our barracks, over the wall, though the red plains of Harvest where I shot it, and finally it landed in the middle of a Covenant camp we were sent to raid the next day. . . ten miles from our FOB. Knew it was the exact same grunt by the distinct Spartan sized boot print branded on it's ass and a busted methane tank from a well placed sniper shot. No one snuggles up to me unless I say they can.

"Good because once she picks somewhere to sleep, there is no use moving her. She is as stubborn as a Glameow." She explained as I gave a yawn. No idea what a glameow was either. Probally a cat or a donkey. "Vitals are acceptable, everything is how it should be for now. I'll see you in a bit for more medicine." With that, Chancy followed her out as they closed the door. Leaving me alone with this 'eevee'. I reached over and softly pet the weird fox/dog thing. Her fur was rather soft and fine, almost like petting a farm animal. She groaned happily as she nudged her head against my hand. I let out a soft chuckle as she laid back down. Guess I should really do the same. I fluffed up the pillow and laid down, looking out the frost covered window. Guess I should consider myself lucky to be alive. Now that I know Troy is here as well, I have a chance to set things right with him. Eevee decided to nudge herself under my arm and fell asleep with her mane under my arm. I smile as I begun to close my eyes to sleep. I still remember the forests of Reach, the moments of joy Troy and I shared after our escape. I miss those times, when the universe made sense and humanity wasn't being pushed to extinction. Back before our rebellion group split up.

~Flashback~

__2525, forest of Reach__

__1356 hours__

* * *

_**(Daisy's POV)**_

__We've spent days wondering away from the facility, followed Troy's guidance as he lead us though the dense jungle of Reach. The sun was setting on yet another free day for us, one day closer to winning the wager, and being free forever. The DMR was at the ready with his finger on the trigger. According to him the next ship off world arrives tonight at the dry docks near a village, which we were barely a mile away from. I was right, his insight on the land is invaluable. He was currently up in a tree doing some recon work, the rest of us were covering the base. The twins already left, they found a transport ship heading to their home world. We let them go peacefully but they had to swear not to rat our plan out, or we'll sic Troy on them. The look in his eyes when we left the facility, they were so full of hope and joy, as was all of ours. Something tells me that if the twins screw up his chance at freedom, they'll be begging to have died during the augmentation. Hell, I'd do worse if they screw up our only shot at freedom.__

_"_Up ahead. 600 meters, patrol group." Troy quietly informed looking though the scope of his DMR. "Eight male, four female, four 'Hogs, and a deceased Moa in the back without a head. Standard green marine armor, all in their mid thirties to forties, all heavily armed. Assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, pistols, and one with a grenade launcher. Going at least sixty, maybe seventy toward us. Two chain guns, one gause gun, and one rocket 'Hog. I think they didn't like the wild goose chase we sent them on." He replied chuckling a bit.__

_"_Could we take them?" Ralph asked, Troy shook his head keeping his sights though the scope.__

_"_Negative, we're way too heavily out gunned and out numbered. We'd end up back at square one and the facility, then this would all be for nothing. Too much of a risk, too much at stake." He replied shouldering his rifle and climbed down. I kept my hands around my magnum, scanning the dense foliage of our western and southern flanks for any signs of trouble. Ralph and Joseph kept an eye on my six. If something does happen, we'll be ready to fight.__

_"_We'll have to split up. Lessen the chances of all of us getting captured." Joseph suggested pulling out his pistol. "I can draw their attention, you all head to the transport. With any luck, we'll meet up at Bliss to tell our tales."__

_"_You don't have to do this." Ralph replied. "You know we'd be sacrificing your freedom with this plan. We can figure out a better one where we all get off world."__

_"_If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears." Joseph informed as Troy jumped down the last branch. "If my sacrifice means you all will get to love happy, then I say it is well worth it."__

_"_He's right, one of us will have to act as bait. Quite possibly getting captured doing so." He agreed holding up a head link. "It's the only way to buy us enough time to get off world."__

_"_Where did you get that?" I asked.__

_"_Stole it a while back, before the surgeries. This is not my first escape attempt, and I plan on this being my last, one way or another." He replied putting the comm link back in his ear. "I've been listening in on their chatter for a while now. They know where we are, and have send patrols to comb the area. They're trying to smoke us out, get us in the open to tranquilize us from Falcons. But if one of us were to distract them, keep there attention focused on that person, the rest might have a chance to retreat."__

_"_That sounds too risky, way too much could go wrong." Ralph chipped in.__

_"_No time to argue, we need to act fast. Joseph, how long do you think you can hold them?" Troy asked.__

_"_Ten minutes at the most. Maybe triple that if I had something with some decent range." He replied as I put the comm in my ear. Troy took his rifle off his back and handed it to Joseph. He can't seriously be considering this, can he?__

_"_I expect that back when we meet again. There's a full mag inside, make it count." He informed as Joseph pulled the bolt back on the rifle, cambering in a round as he smiled.__

_"_See you on the other side." He replied running off in the foliage.__

_"_Let's get moving. They won't stay on him for long." Troy informed walking away. Ralph and I followed shortly after. Our group of six has been dwindled down to three, I hope Joseph is going to be okay. Ralph kept an eye on our six as Troy took point. I was stuck in the middle keeping and eye on his back. Now that we're so close to being free of all this, I can't help but wonder what we're going to do next? What's going to happen to us once we're free? Will our parents take us back after seeing what we become, what we changed to? Would they even recognize us? Would our siblings even recognize us either? I can't remember much about my past before the SPARTAN program, but I do remember my parents being loving people. Can't remember if I have any siblings, older brother maybe? Little sister perhaps? I can't recall, it's been too long since I even thought about the possibility.__

_"_Ralph, can you take point? I got to talk to Daisy about something." Troy asked. He nodded running ahead of us as Troy slowed down to walk beside me.__

_"_What's on your mind?" I asked ducking under a tree branch.__

_"_It's about what's next. What will happen once we're off world." He replied stepping over a fallen tree. "Are you sure you want to go to Sargasso so soon? You know they'll swarm that place waiting for us before we even set foot on the ground. I can promise we'd be captured there."__

_"_I need answers Troy, I need to know if my parents will recognize me or if I have any siblings. I just need to know." I replied as he put a hand on my shoulder.__

_"_I understand, but what are you going to do if what you're looking for is not what you expect?" He asked. "We need to consider all possibilities here, even the worst case ones."__

_"_We'll figure that out when we get there." I replied, not long till we heard Joseph firing the DMR and yelling as clear as day.__

_"_Hey! Over here you lazy bastards, come earn your paycheck! I got plenty ammo for the lot of you, so come and get me you sadistic mother fuckers! I'm not going back to that hell hole without a fight!" Joseph yelled as more automatic gunfire echoed though out the fores, as well as several explosions. Yeah, he should keep them busy for a while.__

_"_Sounds like Joseph is really getting into his distraction job." Ralph noted a the sound of gunfire and swearing continued, I can honestly mistaken it for another war game simulation. It sounds a lot like one as well. "Do you think he can really hold them all off for us?"__

_"_He is giving them one hell of a fight. Already wounded four marines in a few seconds. They're requesting ODST support to subdue him." Troy noted keeping an ear on the comm link. "Our chances of getting off world just got cut in half, we need to move out double time."__

__~0~__

* * *

__A hero need not speak. When he is gone, the world will speak for him__

_Unknown person, time, and place._

~0~

* * *

**That's a wrap people. Chapter 15 is up and out there. We dive into Serina's rampancy a bit more. I'll see if anyone can guess where she's leading to with it. I think the colors she flashed are enough of a hint on where she's heading toward. Sorry for not uploading in so long. As of late, I had found a new job. 12 hour days and it is killing me. So updates for all my stories may be a bit slow. I will continue them on my days off. Till then, see you all next chapter.**

**~Dgreen20**


	16. Problems big and small

**Chapter 15**

**Problems big and small **

**1332 hours**

**Aboard _Raising Darkness_**

_Troy-172's team~_

_Spark (Pichu): lvl 5: thundershock, charm_

_Piplup: Lvl 10: Growl, Pound, Bubble_

_Emily Blitz's team~_

_Grace(Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip_

_(Third person POV)_

Shipmaster Fin' Tuyokee decided it was a good idea to head down to the Phantom dropship hanger, to inspect the recon group before they headed out. Sounds smart considering the fact that the mission was suggested and approved by a the Prophet of Vengeance himself. But along the way he got 'warned' from a Minor Sangheili that the hanger was a small mess right now, and has no idea why. His day just gone from bad to completely screwed-up with just one glance at the hanger, enough that it made his eye twitch. In front of him was not one, not two, but at least NINE flaming wrecks of what use to be Phantoms, who knows how many Ghosts were destroyed, dozens of Wraths were up in flames; shorter list would be which vehicles in the bay were not on fire or destroyed. Scarab was somewhat untouched. But it was on the other side of the hanger, far from the flames. He'll have to remember to promote the guy who moved it from the chaos, and to kill the guy who started this mess.

Hordes of Unggoy and Kig-yar were trying their hardest to put out the plasma flames with the foam sprayers they were ordered to plunder from a human world (A/N _**I have no idea what the Covenant use to put out plasma fires; I can't find any lore relating to it anywhere on the wiki or in any of the books I've read. I know the Elites around this time refused to touch anything human made, so that is why I had the lesser ranked species do that bit. If there is a hardcore Halo fan reading this, can you correct me on what they use to put out plasma fires**_). This Prophet really loves the human's technology and material goods for some unknown reason. Several Sangheili Majors and Ultras were trying to retain some form of order in the midst of all the chaos. Forget a mess, this was a disaster. Someone is going to pay for this. He reached over and punched a button on the wall, hard enough to make it spark and broke the panel. Almost immediately the green foam rained down from the ceiling above, covering the entire hanger and everyone in it. Bright side, fires were out. Bad side, there is a major mess someone needs to clean up

"WHAT THE** FUCK** HAPPENED HERE!" Fin' Tuyokee screamed at the top of his lungs, practically foaming at the mouth like he was rabid. His voice filled with untold amounts of rage and with enough venom to kill ten Hunters. He was ten seconds way from running his sword though someone or something, and he didn't care who or what. As his voice echoed though out the hanger, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and froze on the spot. Fin' Tuyokee only ever swears when he is extremely pissed off and every member of his crew knows it by heart. As of right now, that doesn't begin to describe how the gold clad Elite feels at this moment. "Someone better tell me what happened; right now, before I throw you all out to the cold depths of space!"

"Not Yip Yup. Caboose did a bad. . . again." a orange clad Unngoy spoke up poking his head out of a mountain of foam. Fin' Tuyokee's head fell into his head as he sighed in frustration. How that idiot managed to get into the ranks of his carefully handpicked crew is beyond him. Caboose wasn't the Sanheili's real name, but no one knows it and just calls him that because; in extremely polite terms, he isn't anywhere near the front of the train of thought. In terms of rank, he takes orders from the Unggoy regularly. That alone says a lot about how many times he screwed up.

Fin' Tuyokee took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm himself down before he killed the idiot in front of everyone. While it is acceptable for a shipmaster to slay his own crew member if the punishment fits the crime, but the Prophet aboard frowns upon public executions. Saying how it 'lowers moral' and 'creates fear among the ranks'. That my be true, but it sends a message and discourages mutiny. Lets them know he means business and will accept nothing less then their best.

"Everyone get this mess cleaned up." He calmly ordered pointing to two maroon and orange Sangheili warriors. The two gulped in sync as they slowly made their way to the visually pissed off shipmaster. He held his head as the rest of the crew scrambled to clean up the mess. "You two will tell me exactly what happened, when it happened, and where the idiot is right now."

"Well shipmaster, we were preforming regular scheduled maintenance on the vehicles." The maroon one answered in a strict and professional tone. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Then the blue moron came by asking if he could help out."

"We told him no but he kept on begging and begging to help out. He got annoying after a while; So we told him to go wait in a corner till we were done." The orange one continued in a lot lazier tone, sounding like he rather be anywhere but there. "Some how, the idiot managed to wonder inside one of the Wrath tanks. Then saying, and I quote, 'What does button do?' and then accidentally fired the tank's mortar into the fuel bank, which coincidentally was hooked up to the Phantoms to refuel them. One thing lead to another, then another, then finally you showed up and doused us all in that freezing plasma retardant foam. You can fill in the blanks pretty easily from there. Think I last saw him heading to take a nap somewhere."

"And who was left in charge of watching him today? I thought I ordered everyone to keep an eye on his every second he's alive." Fin' Tuyokee asked as he held his head once again in frustration as he weighed his options. One hand, he can throw the idiot in a drop pod and shoot him toward the angry green serpent, who would most likely kill him in seconds; He is okay with this. On the other, running his sword though the idiot's heart himself and kill him slowly; he was leaning toward this one a lot more right now.

"I believe Smam was in charge of him today. Where that Unggoy went, I have no idea. Probably dead if I were to hazard a guess." The red one answered.

"Find Caboose and bring him to the drop bay, so I can personally 'reward' him for all his help." Fin' Tuyokee ordered waving the two off. They didn't need to be told twice as they ran away from the enraged shipmaster. This was the last straw and Caboose's final screw up. Before this he managed to blow up an Unggoy breathing chamber by igniting the methane with a candle, all because he wanted to throw one of them a birthday party with cake and balloons. And before that he set off several plasma cannons and destroyed a carrier next to them, he is still hearing about that from Regret and Truth. It was part of his fleet, that was two years ago. Why he didn't kill him then, He felt merciful and decided to give the idiot a millionth chance, as per the Prophet's orders; HUGE MISTAKE THERE! And before that he gave away their position on Reach to a human base by setting off fireworks he found in a house for fun, resulting in his entire platoon's destruction with him as the only surivor. Humans said he wasn't worth the bullet to kill or the time to take prisioner. Fin' Tuyokee thinks they let him go because he can do more damage to the Covenant then they ever could. The list goes on and on, all ending in someone dying or something valuable getting destroyed. One way or another he is getting off that ship, TODAY!

* * *

(Troy-172's POV)

"His combat effectiveness has improved quite a bit." I complimented as Spark shocked yet another 'Starly' out of the air for his stamina training, get him use to prolonged fighting early. The earlier they start, the better they'll be when the time comes. If he can keep up with an endless onslaught of wild animals attacking him, with me somewhat guiding him; then he will be perfectly fine in a real fight starts. I have noticed that his agility has gotten better since we entered the forest. Though for some reason, the enemy can't move after landing a physical attack on Spark. Just stood there like it was parallelized. I won't question it, nothing on this planet makes sense anymore. I held where my chin would be if not for my helmet. The kid certainly has the potential to be a good soldier, Spartan even if I keep his training up at this pace. He should be a respectable soldier in about a two years at this rate, six for a Spartan. "But he still has a long way to go before hes' ready."

We trekked though the forest known as Route 202. Emily stayed close behind, with Grace still watching me like a hawk; every now and again earning a curious glance from the walking snake thing. I sighed as Serina's interface screen showed her flashing between green and blue, still trying to come up with a good name for Piplup. Right now she is going down the list of planets she somewhat likes. Already went though the list of historic figures and found none she even remotely likes. Reach or Bliss sounds good in my opinion.

Spark let out a exhausted huff in defeat as he trotted over to me and collapsed at my feet. I reached down and picked up the little guy in my arms as he looked at me with his big blue eyes. Obviously tired from the constant fighting. I'll let the little guy rest, for now. But when he is ready again it will be double duty to make up for lost time.

"Get some rest Spark, we'll work more on your stamina later." I ordered as I put him back on my shoulder pad. The little guy immediately curled up and stuck his thumb in his mouth. I stiffed a chuckle as we continued on. If any of the other Spartans could see me now, I can promise they would be laughing their butts off. Not that I blame them, if this happened to anyone else, I would be joining them. Bet no one would see this coming. A seven foot blue super soldier, carrying a sleeping electric mouse on his shoulder pad, with a penguin that shoots water in a ball on his belt. This all classifies as crazy in my book.

"We're getting close to Jubilife city. From there we can head east to Oreburgh." Emily informed as Grace followed closely behind her.

"We'll replenish our supplies there if need be, get the others a once over with the nurse." I relayed what nearly thirty years of combat instincts were telling me. Always need to be sure the troops are always 100% battle ready. Can never be too safe on an uncharted world.

"HEY, YOU!" Someone yelled. I looked back over my free shoulder. Running down the path was a young female Emily's age, maybe even younger. All though this woman does look normal enough to me at first glance except for how, uhh . . . revealing her clothing choice was. Skimpy red tank top with pink straps showing, low cut denim shorts, honey blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, emerald green eyes. She had a medium frame with some rather large um . . . assets pushed up by what seems to be a pink sports bra. Only thing going though my mind is 'what does this woman want'? I got three guesses, and I hope they are all wrong.

I've never gotten the point in why anyone would want to wear something so revieling in public. Then again I've never gotten the point of a lot of things when it comes to civilian lifestyles. Safe to say it will be extremely tough for me when I do need to retire . . . who am I kidding. I'm a Spartan till the day I die. Even if it means training recruits, I'd rather do that then live a civilian lifestyle. How does Maira stand it at all? I've only been on this planet three days and I'm already going crazy by it.

"State your business." I asked turning to face the woman.

"My name is Rachael 'Lass' Cobalt. I'm here to challenge you to a battle." She declared stopping fifty yards from me and pulling out a pokeball. Is she serious? Tell me this woman isn't serious. She stopped us just to have a battle with me? I got a million and one things better to do then have a fight with random civilians. Spark is in no shape to fight, and Piplup is too new. I haven't properly assist his capabilities yet. Emily did say that I can earn money from pokemon battles. Getting paid to beat the crap out of someone's pets. That sounds extremely wrong to me, but if I want cash to pay for supplies in the future, then I'll need to follow their weird rules and laws.

"A quick one." I agreed giving Spark to Emily. The new girl smiled as she threw her pokeball. Popping out of the ball was some type of fluffy dog thing that yelled 'flareon' when it popped out. What in the world is that thing? I pulled out the professor's pokedex and pushed the button.

**'Flareon, the Flame pokemon. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit' **The pokedex informed with a small 'saving data' text flashing on the tip right corner. How is it not charbroiled right now? It defies the laws of nature in every way I can think of. Then again, no being should be able to make electricity like Spark can, or produce a limitless supply of water like Piplup can. This word seems like it was created either by a bunch of little kids or someone on enough drugs to dwarf a backwater planet. I swear I'll go insane long before rescue comes.

On a more serious note; Judging by the way the pokedex described it and how it looks, I am assuming it is a fire type. If I recal Rowan's little lecture well enough, water beats fire. Common sense also tells me, that using anything related to fire in the middle of a dry forest is a horrid idea. If we set this forest on fire, she better pray Smoky the bear gets to us first. Because Sparky the Artic-beast from Harvest would rip us to shreds before we knew what hit us. I really hated those things when around the polar caps on Harvest, with a burning passion. They blend in to the snowy terrain with ease, move stealthy enough to fool my motion trackers, cleaver enough to lead prey into a trap, practically invisible to anything below thermal anything. I had to go ahead and recon a fallback zone for Alpha base. Which one was the hunter remains to be answered. Nearly bit the dust when twenty ambushed me from all possible sides. It was a tough fight, but I prevailed in the end. Not top ten, but around my top 50 toughest fights.

"This should be interesting." Serina replied from my HUD quietly, flashing blue once again. I reached for my belt and threw the penguin out from it's pokeball. The penguin stretched a bit before taking a loose fighting stance, I have got a lot to teach this bird. Best start now then later. The fire dog took a aggressive battle stance beside his trainer. Emily stood to the side to act as the referee. Said something or another I wasn't focusing on. Need to end this as quickly as possible.

"Ember, use shadowball." The woman ordered. The dog thing barked as it opened it's mouth. A ball of some type of black what-ever-that-is formed up by it's mouth. I won't bother questioning how that is possible, not worth it anymore. Right now it's time I get to doing what I do best.

Time to get tactical.

"Roll right." I ordered as the dog released the ball. Piplup obeyed without question as he dove out of the way, but landed on his face and hit the dirt hard. The ball in turn hit a tree and dissipated. Good to know he is willing to listen. "Serpentine to get up close." I ordered without missing a beat. The penguin picked himself up and ran toward the flaming dog in a zig-zag pattern the whole way. Little sloppy, but we'll improve upon it. If she is smart, she'd try to keep the advantage of distance.

"Use flame charge." She ordered. The dog thing barked as it lit it's entire body in a bonfire, then charged toward Piplup. Perfect, she's getting into my turf. Emily's pokedex said that he knows a move called bubble. Time to see what it can do.

"Roll left then use bubble once he's flanked." I ordered. The penguin rolled out of the way once again as the charging mutt barely missed him. Piplup then opened it's mouth and let loose a stream of bubbles that impacted the side of the mutt. It lost the flame around it and flinched when the bubbles hit. Effective but not enough. Though I've noticed some steam rise off the impact zone.

"Use fire fang." She ordered. The mutt charged Piplup once again with it's mouth wide open, one of it's fangs on fire in the process. Okay seriously, why is she using fire to try to beat water? Obviously not going to work.

"Jump on it's back now!" I ordered. Piplup tried to get out of the way but was too slow. The mutt bit down on Piplup's body as the fire engulfed the penguin's body. Piplup screamed in pain as the mutt clamped his jaws harder. Okay, time for some CQC. "Use pound on it's neck, where the shoulders meet." Piplup listened and hit the target area with all it's strength. The mutt let go with a surprised yelp, dropping the penguin and twitching a bit. Hit a pressure point, time to finish this. "Hit him in the head near the temple." Piplup didn't waste a second as he punched his opponent in the head square on the side by it's ear and eye. The mutt hit the ground hard with swirls in it's eyes. Piplup huffed and puffed as he waddled to my side.

"Ember is unable to battle, Piplup is the winner." Emily declared as Grace simply stood there with her jaw on the floor. The challenger pulled out her pokeball and recalled the flaming mutt. She said something or another to the ball before putting it on her belt. Crazy place this is, sooner I get off this rock the better.

"When you said a quick one, you really meant it. I don't think I've seen someone command their pokemon quite like that." She complemented handing me a few bills. "You won fair and square."

"Basic pressure points. Doesn't matter how hard you hit, just where you hit." I replied quickly counting how much she gave me. Fifty two dollars. Not much in the long run, but it will do for now. I folded up the bills and put them in one of my spare ammo pockets. This armor was not meant to hold money, I'll improvise.

"I better head to a pokemon center. Ember might need a few days to recover." The strange female informed running down the path we were heading down. I looked down at Piplup to see how he was. Minor bite mark with a hole where the fangs dug in, wounds are cauterized so no chance of him bleeding out. The penguin tilted his head at me and left a questioning 'pip' at me.

"Your form was a bit sloppy. You listened well but the execution could have been better. We'll need to work on your evasion and close quarters style more." I listed. The penguin looked down in disappointment. "Over all, you did alright for a first fight. We'll begin your training once we get that wound looked at by a doctor." that seemed to cheered the penguin up a bit as he gave me a smile. Hey, that gives me an idea for a name.

"You're new designation is now Kholo. Respond when called, got it?" I informed. The penguin nodded with a 'piplup' before I recalled him to his ball. On my HUD, I could see Serina raising her eyebrow.

_"Kholo?" Emily asked._

"It's a planet a friend of mine was from. Let's leave it at that." I answered in a slightly hurt tone. Poor Ralph, I could have saved him as well. Why didn't I take out the Elite holding the Fuel rod cannon first? Oh yeah, now I remember. I was in a enraged slaughter over Daisy's death, never thought I'd see a Hunter run so fast away from me. John showed up not long after I managed to calm down, with me coated in so much blood it wasn't funny and mountains of Covenant bodies around me. He gave me her helmet to remember her by. He stated that 'I was the one who stole her heart. She would want me to have something to remember her by'. To this day I've managed to keep the helmet. Even after the mandatory armor upgrade. Just had it painted over it prevent high command to take it from me. My original helmet was a blue recon. Didn't last long under the weight of a Hunter's foot when it tried to crush me.

"Time to move out again." I quickly ordered putting Kholo's ball away. "Emily, you take point. I'll cover the rear."

* * *

(Daisy's POV)

I sat up on my bed petting the 'Eevee' that decided to fall asleep beside me. I tried to sleep but woke up and can't fall back asleep. Call it instinct, but I have a bad feeling something is going to happen. Kind of like Kurt's funny feeling. Wonder how he's doing? Last I heard, he was with Blue team. Wonder how the other Spartans are doing with the war? Did we win? Did we lose? How many of us are left? These questions have been tickling my brain since I woke up. Because I'm on a planet that knows nothing about the UNSC or the war, I can't ask them for any information.

The entire time I've been awake. This weird animal stayed by my side. Nurse Joy says it's because she likes me. She also told me the animal's name is Shard. She found her nearly frozen to death a few weeks ago. Apparently some 'trainer' abandoned her, well the nurse is assuming she was abandoned,; if smashed 'pokeball' parts were any indication of that. Funny. I've got a pet named Shard asleep on my lap, while I'm in the hospital being treated for a collapsed lung created by alien shards. Might be the drugs talking again. The patch job they've done on my lung seems to be working for now. I can breathe so I can't complain. Just feels like that lung is breathing in fire with each breath.

"Vee." Shard yawned as she stirred awake, stretching across my lap as she did so.

"Morning." I greeted scratching the animal behind her ears. She responded by smiling and nudging her head farther up my arm. I chuckled when she looked back at me. The book I'm reading states that these animals are as intelligent as a human. Though it isn't that hard from some of the civilians and marines I've had to save. Time to test that theory. "I assume you've gotten a good nap?"

"Eevee." She replied nodding her head. Okay, she understands me. That's a good sign. Means I've got someone to talk to. Going a bit crazy sitting in one spot all day. The weird animal leaped off the bed and walked out the door. Well, guess I should have been expecting that. I reached over and picked up the book I was reading earlier. . . . . How can something evolve from a rock? Doesn;t it normally take thousands, if not millions of years for something to evolve. Not a few seconds. I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard something thump on the ground. I looked down to see Shard sitting by my bed with a red rubber ball at her feet. I put my book marker back where it goes and set the book aside.

"You want to play?" I asked.

"Vee." She replied happily nudging the red ball closer to me. I reached down to pick it up, wincing in pain as I did. Shard rolled the ball into my hand as I pushed myself back up. How I hate being injured.

"Go fetch." I said throwing the ball lightly out the door. Shard bolted out the door after the ball. I stiffed a chuckle at her behavior, she entertains easily. The fox thing walked back into the room, happily chewing the ball as she brought it back to me. Dropping it in my waiting hand. I repeated the process and threw it. Shard bolted after it almost as quickly as I threw it. Shard ran back into the room, smiling as she dropped the ball in my hand again. This was actually a bit fun. So this is what civilians do when they get bored, they play with their pets. I smirked as I tossed it into the air. Shard back flipped and caught it with uncanny timing, wagging her fluffy tail as well. She dropped the ball and ran back out of the room. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I was about to reach over to pick my book up again when Shard reentered the room, carrying a brush in her mouth. I can only imagine what she wants now.

She jumped up on the foot of my bed and dropped the brush in my hand. I rolled my eyes at her erratic behavior and patted my lap for her to sit on. Shard listened as she walked over to her spot and sat down. I gently began brushing her creamy brown fur. I'll admit this is actually relaxing. Shard did a weird purr as the brush points ran through her fur. I am a bit surprised to have not found any knots in her fur. From what Déjà taught me about animals, their fur can get matted and knotted if not groomed for long periods of time. Why I remember that of all things, I'll never know. I smiled as I kept grooming the weird fox thing. Still can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen. What ever it is, I hope I get well enough to face it soon.

* * *

__~0~ __

__"It didn't take long for Reach to fall: our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough. For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory — your victory — was so close, I wish you could have lived to see it. But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor — all burned and turned to glass. Everything… except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild." -___ Dr. Catherine Halsey. Reach, 2589_

__~0~__

* * *

**That's a wrap people. New chapter and we dive deeper into the character development. Troy had his first pokemon battle and won (Like you all were expecting anything less). As for the plasma fire question. Someone please let me know what the Covenant use to put them out. I can;t find anything has severely limited my research time so I can;t do as much as I'd like to. Now time for me to ask you all a question. Out of all the active Spartans we know about, which one would adjust the best to civilian life? We all know Maira is one but what about the others. Which one in your opinion would adjust to a civilian lifestyle the best?**

**Yeah there is an idea. Imagining the Master chief going home to his wife and kids, he walks though the door and says 'honey I'm home'. I can see 343 have that be at the very end of halo 6. Legendary mode would show who his wife is (Twenty bucks on either Linda, Kelly, or Cortana somehow). Another question, do the Spartan IIs get paid at all! Or even the IIIs? I know the Spartan IVs do, but do the remaining IIs and IIIs get paid? Imagine how big of a paycheck the Chief would get if he ever decides to retire. Saving humanity and the universe countless times must add up to a massive paycheck. I would feel sorry for the ONI bastard who thinks it would be a good idea to cut their pay, as they'd be on the wrong end of a pissed off Spartan. We all know how that would end.**

**Enough rambling, here is a new chapter. See you all later. Peace**

**~Dgreen20**


	17. Burning bridges

**Chapter 16**

**Burning bridges  
**

**1525 hours**

_**Down route 202**_

_Troy-172's team~_

_Spark (Pichu): lvl 5: thundershock, charm_

_Kholo (Piplup): Lvl 12: Growl, Pound, Bubble_

_Emily Blitz's team~_

__Grace (Snivy): lvl 47: Leaf storm, Light screen, Iron tail, Vine whip__

(Troy's POV)

"Pip."

"No."

"Sniny."

"Shut it."

"Pichu?"

"That face doesn't work on me."

"Please Spartan."

"I'll live."

"Come on."

"Stop asking Serina, I'm fine."

The past hour or so had been hell, just absolute hell on my nerves. Can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen, Emily keeps bugging me on eating something and Serina seems to agree with her fully. I'm perfectly fine, I can go seventy two hours without a single thing to eat, forty eight without anything to drink easy. Our rations will last longer if I only eat when needed. It has been over twenty four hours at least since I last ate or drank a thing. I won't take off my helmet in possible hostile areas. When I'm 100% sure we're not under threat of being attacked by anything, only then I'll eat or drink anything. Till then, I'll be on guard. It took every ounce of strength I possessed to not snap at them. They are getting beyond annoying, even by my standards. Not even Grunts are this annoying when they're soaking up rounds like bullet sponges.

Path had been, for the most part, clear and not a single hostile popped up on my motion trackers. Few flocks of 'Starly' attacked every now and again, Grace disposed of them quickly. Spark was sitting on my shoulder pad, as what I consider normal now, with Kholo trying to keep with my monstrous strides. Decided to test his endurance by having him try to keep up with me on a normal pace . . . well normal for me. Emily had to speed walk to keep up with me, Grace held firmly in her arms, Kholo behind taking up the rear. I'll give the penguin credit where credit is due, he is persistent to goal set before him. Still shy when around me, but other wise still the same. Might make a soldier out of him yet. Maybe.

"I know Spartans can hold off on eating, sleeping, and drinking much longer then a normal human can. But we're not in a war zone, 'take a load off' as the Marines would say. Live a little, you're not a machine." Serina replied looking back at me with a face full of concern.

"I'm not a Marine, I'm a Spartan. Much higher expectations and requirements that few can suppress or even dream to match. Spartans got too many lives counting on them to 'take a load off'." I countered changing my grip on the duffle bag. To make it easier to carry longer distances.

"You're only human, you don't need to push yourself as far here. " Serina responded flashing purple a bit. "You need to relax Spartan, enjoy what little peace you got while it lasts. Once we get back, you won't have another chance like this again."

"I am enjoying this peace, just not in the way you're thinking of." I answered. I honestly am enjoying the small window of peace I got. I'm not being shot at by countless Grunts, I am not about to be sliced in half by an Elite or crunched by a Brute, I am not being a Hunter's rag doll, and I am not in the sights of every Jackal sniper within ten miles. Yet I am not helping humanity in any way being here. I could be off on some distant planet, slowing down the Covenant's advance to Earth. Or on Earth, fighting off probably millions of Covenant if I know them by now. Navy won't hold anything back when it comes to protecting Earth. They'd recall every possible battle group from every corner of UNSC controlled space to defend it. And I'd be willing to bet John-117 would be right there beside them all or on the front line, kicking ass like he does best. He's earned his rank, he deserves it. "If it will get you to stop bugging me, I'll eat something at the next town maybe. We still got lost ground to cover."

"Can't win anything with you Spartans." Serina grumbled vanishing from my HUD. She is starting to become a pain in my ass again. If the map we picked up is correct. The next town should be coming up soon. What was it called? Jubilife city I think the locals call it. Emily had it so I was going off her guidance right now.

"Speaking of the next town, there it is." Emily called out stating to run past me. What has her so excited? I stopped and looked down to find Kholo huffing anf puffing in exhastion, flipper on my leg to stop him from falling over. Perhaps I pushed him a little too far. . . . he'll get use to it. He has to in order to survive my training regimen. I won't be a merciful trainer to him or Spark. I have no room for pets. Everyone pulls their weight sooner or later.

"That's enough for now Kholo. We'll work on your stamina later." I praised recalling the penguin to his pokeball. Still feels weird to carry something alive in such a small container. I broke out into a sprint to catch up with Emily. I must say, by what I've seen so far on this planet, Jubilife city is rather large. Skyscrapers littered the skyline, countless people walking in the streets, as well as countless 'Pokemon' mixed in of all types. Countless building types I can't even begin to describe it all. My mind automatically went to work. So many sniper positions, so many hiding spots, too many places to flank me, too many places to hid bombs. It would be a Insurrectionist's playground, I always hated combat in urban environments. Well, this took less time getting here then I planned. Oh well, better to be ahead of scheduled then behind. Serina popped back up on my HUD with a ecstatic expression.

"Such diversity, so many new species to study and record. I am going to be busy for a while." She mused with he smile growing bigger by the second.

"Were not staying long. Try to remain silent if you can." I replied marching forward. Spark was looking around in awe, like he didn't know what to do. Well with him being a infant, he more then likely doesn't. Emily right behind me as we walked into town. My eyes darted along the roof tops for possible sniper nests, ally ways for potential flank attacks, too many spots for potential IEDs or plasma bombs. Motion tracker was useless here, too many civilians and wildlife moving around. Literally everything around me right now seemed like a potential threat. I have no idea which civilians are really civilians or which one could be Insurrectionist suicide bombers. It is absolute hell for me right now.

"You said you'd eat when we made it to the next city. We're here, now start looking for a restaurant." Serina demanded over the private speakers in my helmet. A Spartan always keeps their word, even if it's with an annoying rampant AI. I've never been good in urban environments without something trying to kill me. Every movement, every sound, everything just made my nerves go haywire. Taking every ounce of self control I possess to keep calm and move forward. The citizens of the town gave me a wide birth as I walked though. Which I enjoy, less interaction and less problems.

"So what do you feel like?" Emily asked casually. "Map shows at least two restaurants close by. One serves Exotic Unova dishes, the other serves Native Sinnoh meals."

"Which ever is closer." I replied emotionless, eyes still darting along the roof tops. My gut keeps telling me to remain on guard, I will remain vigilant till I am certain there is no danger in the area. So far I found no danger . . . . well no certain danger. The massive ape with flaming hair few blocks down could be an issue should it go on a rampage. No idea how hot the fire gets, wonder if someone can roast food over it? I can't begin to imagine what drove all these animals to evolve like this.

"Sinnoh one it is. Right there." She replied running farther ahead. I shook my head and kept up my steady march. Building didn't look like much. Had the diner feel to it from the outside. Large windows with several booths lined up beside them on the inside, few large potted ferns decorated the outside doorway, large sigh that read something I can't translate. I don't know Japanese all that well. That abandons the abandoned Canadian colony idea, maybe a lost Japanese colony instead with Canadian roots instead? I have no idea. Emily wasted no time running in. Me on the other hand, I kept a was hesitant to walk in. Far as I can tell, one maybe two ways in or out, open windows are perfect for snipers to take my head off, little in the means of adequate cover for return fire. Wooden tables won't hold up too well against conventional bullets, explosives, or heated plasma, so if a firefight broke out there would be heavy casualties.

I walked in with my guard up high. Inside was a lot like I expected. Endless rows of tables and chairs, waiters zipping around taking orders, old 2000's style layout and architecture. Countless patrons eating who knows what, I couldn't even ping what half the stuff even was. What kind of fish is red scaled, about the size of my torso easy, and looked kind of stupid? I swear if this is what does me in, I'll be pissed on my way to the gates of Hell. I survived countless campaigns against genocidal cult of aliens and terrorists alike, survive a crashing pelican onto a uncharted world, not to mention a ravenous zombie infested colony ship where everything alive wanted to eat me, only to die from food poisoning. I can imagine worse ways to go out, a lot worse ways.

"Over here Spartan." Emily called out from a corner booth, Grace in her lap messing with her scarf. Seems like a seat yourself type of restaurant. I sighed as my heavy boots clinked across the tile floor, drawing attention to me as I sat down. Spark wasted no time jumping down and sat beside me, tring to mimic my movements.

"If we're going to be stuck here a while, might as well get to try some of the food. Never know what you might enjoy." Serina whispered as she flashed on my HUD. As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. But what is safe to eat to the natives, may not be as safe for me to eat. They're immune systems had much more time to grow accustomed to the diseases and pathogens here. One bite could be like throwing a rabid fox into a old hen house for my system. I dropped the bag beside me as I pulled up a menu. Now what could be the safest item here to eat. Slowpoke tail stew doesn't sound safe. Shelder chowder is a no go, I'm allergic to shellfish. The steak is probably the safest item I can order. Worst case, I have to spend an few hours in the bushes puking my guts out or crapping them out.

"So. . . ." Emily asked trying to start a conversation. "I probably already know the answer to this, but where are you from? Where were you born?"

"A distant outer colony of my people. It's name is classified, date I was born is classified, system is also classified." I answered quickly. Giving her just enough to satisfy her curiosity now, but still remaining leaving out enough detail to avoid breaking protocol. Can't keep saying 'that's classified' all the time. Got to mix things up or she'll get annoying again.

"What will happen to Spark and Kholo when you leave?" She asked just as the drinks arrived. Plain water for Spark and I. Grace and Emily shared a tea. Serina was uncharacteristically quiet. Maybe she is finally listening to my orders.

"One step at a time. Even after we set up the distress beacon; it could be weeks, if not months before they even receive it. Could take an entire year for them to come pick us up. We'll have plenty of time to prepare." I answered as Spark went for the bottle of ketchup on the condiment rack. There is no food in front of us to eat right now, waitress hasn't taken out order yet. "Spark, what are you doing?"

"Pichu pi?" He replied sniffing the top a bit, popped the lid, and proceeded to drink it straight from the bottle. What in the hell has gotten into him? That bottle is easily as big as he is, and he is drinking it like it was Pepsi. Never seen someone drink ketchup straight from the bottle before. Weird little one he is.

"On second thought, I don't want to know anymore." I replied holding my head. How did I stoop to such a level? Once a living legend in the eyes of every Marine beside me, now basically a glorified babysitter to a infant electric mouse and a water spitting penguin. Oh how the mighty have fallen so far. Waitress came and took our orders, she was hesitant near me though; not that I blame her. I probably look like I expect to take on an entire army alone, or like I just got back from a fight. Either way, she got away from our party quickly and didn't say a word otherwise.

"Did you have any hobbies?" Emily asked as Grace munched away on the free bread the waitress left. Spark was more than happy with his ketchup bottle. That can not be healthy.

"Weapon cleaning, some meditation when I can, Personal Training on occasion. I don't get too much free time with my schedule." I explained. I'm not lying there. Getting shot at with plasma and blowing stuff up takes up a HUGE most of my scheduled. Not to mention the occasional espionage on Innie strongholds.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere. Favorite memory?" She asked.

"That's definitely classified, I'd have to shoot you if I told you." I replied. Favorite memory. Depends on her definition of 'favorite'. One that I remember the most, that would be mine and Daisy's first kiss. One that I personally enjoyed the most, that would be Duck hunting with Daisy on the desert plains of Harvest. Basically we loaded up our sniper rifles with as much ammo as we could carry, to see who could kill the most Covenant in a single trip. She always was ahead of me in that department, sniping three Brute's heads off with only one bullet. One right between the eyes, and the other two didn't even have heads anymore. I do miss those little trips, one of the few times we were able to truly be a couple. Able to embrace our emotions instead of suppressing them for the sake of humanity. I still remember our escape from Reach together. We split up with Ralph to avoid an ODST ambush not too long after Joseph's distraction and capture, Daisy and I stuck together toward the transport ship.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_Reach, Hopefell ally way_

_2450 hours_

"_Of the six escapee from the facility, only subject Joseph-122 has been captured." A static filled male voice rang though my Comm link. "The search for the other five is a priority RED directive. I repeat, the search for the other five is a priority RED directive." _

_This isn't good. Not in the least. They've only had to call a priority RED on me once, didn't make it very far after words. Priority red means we're on the top of everyone search list. ONI will exhaust every possible resource they can muster without causing panic to find us. Halsey is really going all, she must really want us back. _

_I've scouted this city multiple times during my nights out from a distance. Memorized every possible hiding spot, every vantage point, every advantage I could use if I ever made it this far. Now that I'm here, I'm beginning to see the downsides to some of my routes. The one we're taking now is the most direct route to the cargo Spaceport. But there is little in the way of cover, it is the shortest route off world. If I read the transport logs correctly, the next shuttle to Sargasso leaves at 2500 tonight. Slip space travel should last about a few weeks, so we should be free of Halsey's deal when we land. Key would in that sentence, SHOULD._

"_Hornet VTOL in the air. Stay low." Daisy noted quietly as a bright light shined down inches away from us. The deep rumble of it's engines filled the abandoned ally way. Daisy and I had our back up against the wall of a rundown building. The overwhelming stench of rotting garbage burnt the insides of our noses like acid, but it should throw off the hound's for a little while, just enough for us to get off world._

"_I'm kind of flattered they're going to such lengths to get us back. We must be worth quite a lot to them." I answered quietly as the VTOL flew by. Damn it, the air patrols are tightening their routes. This could be problematic. While I anticipated the air patrols, I didn't expect them to fly so low in a civilian environment."How much do you think she's paying them to find us?" I know the standard Marine and ODST won't go man hunting unless there is a bounty involved somehow, or they're ordered to by someone high up on the food chain. In which case they'll still be paid lots of credits. More then likely enough to retire in comfort. Knowing Halsey by now, I'm betting somewhere in the high hundred thousands. Maybe low millions if they're throwing the regulation book out the window. _

"_Not enough if they're just now declaring a priority RED." She replied peeking around the corner. "Coast is clear. VTOL just left, which leaves a perfect opportunity to make a run for it. The towers of boxes and trash cans has me concerned. Someone can knock them over and box us in. Then we'll be perfect for the picking. Poorly made trap, but one never the less. Think we should go for it."_

"_Doesn't matter. We're running out of time." I said looking at a rusty Hello Kitty wristwatch I picked from the trash, set it to match Reach time. 2452. eight minutes till the ship leaves. "We got eight minutes to find a way on that ship or wait another week for another one to come back. We could go around, but we'd lose a few precious minutes. I'll go first, follow my lead, but stay far enough behind in case this is a trap." I ordered moving up, eyes darting around my field of view. Daisy was right, this looks like a poorly made trap. I could tank though those boxes with ease, but who knows what is inside them. Could be hazardous chemicals, could be thrown out medical supplies. But I can see the shipping port from here, and our ride out of here. We need to move fast_

_Standard Freighter shuttle. Landing in port to collect and drop off shipments of supplies. Mostly food and tools of various types. One of the few ports on the planet that don't require a space elevator. Mostly for small ships though, but it is more then enough for me right now. Big freighters usually mean lots of crew members, which means more people to watch out for but more places to hide. Smaller ones usually mean smaller crew, less to look out for yet less places to hide. Might need to crack open a case or two for food. Can't trust these ration bars to last that long. Not when its the two of us in there. One might survive on a handful of these alone, but two is pushing it. _

_I carefully stepped over the various shards of broken glass. Don't want to make too much noise. So far so good, nothing out of the ordinary. Softly putting one foot in front of the other, we crept thought the ally way. This doesn't seem right, no way Halsey would let a transport ship off world go without so little in the way of security. The boxes would be poor to block us in with, but this whole area could be a choke point. Any decent sniper would hide in the control tower, and pick off any unsuspecting victims that wonder into their scopes. Could she have set up this launch to be a trap? It's in her style, Proceed with extreme caution._

"_Get down." I whispered laying flush with the shadows on the wall near the end. Daisy followed my lead, right before a Falcon flew overhead. It paid us no heed as it passed on though. They're stepping up their game. Another glance at my watch. 2453. Seven minutes. I could practically head the dock workers finishing their last minute inspections before launch. I cautiously peeked around the corner. Just as I remember. _

_Several cranes and countless robots used to hall cargo, one big-ass freighter in a sort of dry-dock as machines loaded it up. It could easily pass for a Laden class Freighter, but the bow is all wrong, the bridge is in the wrong place, the engines are too close together to pass for one. Maybe a sub-class of some sorts? Plus there is too much rust for me to make a good assumption. Several hundred containers of various sizes littered the whole area. It was a sniper's paradise. So many hidding spots with great fields of view, so many killing zones, endless places to flank and be flanked._

"_Holy hell. Isn't she beautiful?" I asked as we gazed upon our salvation. The old ship may not be the prettiest or most conformable thing in the universe, but to us she in a world class Private Yacht in our eyes. A chance to get away from this hell. A way to see our families again. Almost brings a tear to my eye. . . . I said almost! Get back in there you tear, you shall not be shed till after our asses are off this rock and not a second less._

"_We'll admire her beauty once we're away from this hell. Let's move." Daisy ordered running toward the ship. I Shook my head and bolted beside her. I can't believe it; after so many failed attempts, so many plans gone horridly wrong, I'm finally going to be free. Free of this hell, free to live my life how I want to, free to be my own person. That was until the distinct soft THUMP of my DMR's suppressor rang. Daisy his the ground and took cover as a round went right though her shoulder. I hit the breaks and took cover behind one of the cargo containers as another THUMP THUMP THUMP echoed around us. Damn it, someone is using my DMR against me. That is just cruel, one doesn't just shoot someone with their own gun. That's just not right._

"_Troy-172 and Daisy-023. You both are here by placed under military court martial by orders of Doctor Catherine Halsey and 'Master Chief Petty Officer' Franklin Mendez. I suggest you two come out with your hands where I can see them." A familiar rough male voice rang out though the docks. I poked my head out of cover to find our attacker. Well god damn me to fucking hell. After all we're been though, after everything Halsey sent our way, it's only logical she send her prized pupil to bring us back kicking and screaming. I seriously DON'T want to know what lies she told HIM about us._

_The fearless leader I've followed though every war game to date, a man who will selflessly sacrifice himself for his team, and who's luck seems to never run out. Standing a few inches taller then me, pale white skin and blew eyes looked down upon us. Buzz cut brown hair with the remanents of childhood freckles on his face. Green jumpsuit similar to mine, and MY DMR in his hands aimed right at me. John-117, Leader of Blue team. Bloody hell, this just got a whole lot harder._

"_I'm not going back John, not willingly." I answered calmly getting out of cover. Quick glance at my watch, 2455. Five minutes left. John is not going to let us go easily. Not both of us anyway. Maybe I can distract him long enough to let Daisy slip by. "We're going home, and you can't stop us."_

"_What do you think I'm doing. I'm bringing you two home, back to our family." He countered keeping the DMR aimed at me. "Why did you two do it? Why did you stage that rebellion, hold our instructors hostage, "_

"_Because it was the right thing to do, we're sick of just being Spartans. That place . . . that hell is not where we belong. We just want away from all the pain and agony, we just want to be normal." I replied calmly walking up to him. Daisy still remained behind her cover. Obviously not wanting to get caught in the middle of what is about to go down. Smart girl. "I'm not going back unless you kill me and drag by rotting corpse there. This is my last escape attempt, whether I'm victorious or die." _

"_Second warning Spartan. Come quietly or I'll have to drag you back myself." He warned with a voice booming with authority, raising the DMR so it's barrel is aimed directly at my shoulder. 2456. the clock is ticking._

"_I didn't want to have to do this John, but you left me no choice. Nothing is going stand between me and my freedom," I whispered. In a split second I closed the distance between us, pushed the barrel up and forced it into the air. The THUMP of the rifle echoed though the bay as he fired of a round as I winched the butt of my rifle to slam against his rib cage, knocking the wind from him and freeing my rifle from his grasps."Go Daisy, RUN! Get out of here!" I ordered tossing her the rifle. John reoriented himself and counter attacked with unparalleled speed. A left hook slammed against my chest as I hissed in pain, damn he hits hard. Daisy ran like hell out of her cover toward the cargo ship. This is personal between the two of us, and she knows it. I'll buy her a few precious minutes. Plenty of time for her to get on and hidden._

_I went in for a right jab but he caught it and threw one of his own, which I caught. We struggled under each others might as he squeezed my wrist with his thumb. I let go of his hand as he swept my feet from under me and knocked me to the ground. He readied up for a head blow as I quickly moved aside. His fist connected with the cement ground but cracked it. I rolled aside and threw myself back up. Hands out in a aggressive position. John stood in a similar pose, like a cobra ready to strike. He went in for the first punch right for me head. I used my arms to shield my face as he threw punch after punch at me. I broke the shield and threw an punch of my own. Clocked him square in the jaw, he groaned in pain but used this moment of vulnerability to throw a uppercut at me. It hit my jaw with enough force to shake my teeth from their gums. I can feel the bottom part of my jaw violently crashing with the top, forcing one of my canine teeth to puncture my bottom lip, splitting it wide open. I staggered back and wiped my bloody lip off, chuckling lightly as I looked back at him._

"_That the best you can do?" I taunted glancing down at my watch. 2457, Three minutes till they launch. I could never beat John, not in close quarters. He's too damn lucky and good. I swear if some alien races decided to try an eliminate humanity, he would be the one to save all our asses from certain extinction. I resumed a more defensive pose focusing on him. Can't win offensive wise with him, going to have to switch things up a bit._

"_I'm just getting warmed up." He replied cracking his knuckles and assumed a aggressive stance. _

_We circled each other as the midnight breeze blasted against my back. I didn't waste a second as I threw the first punch. He caught it once more and clocked me in the jaw. I threw a fast flying punch to his leg as he buckled under from the force of the blow. He ran up and took me by my waist, hosting me up and dragging me across the dock. I threw punch after punch at his back before he slammed me against a steel box with all his might. I used this small window to cup both my hands together and smack him square in the back of the head, vaulting us both to the ground again. _

_I flew right into a cargo crate back first. Let me make a real quick note, being smashed against steel hurts like a bitch. Titanium is a thousand times worse than that. These crates are made of titanium, I am pretty certain I broke something when my body hit the fat end of the crate wrong. I forced myself to get back up as John seemed ready to keep going. 2458. two minutes left. I need to get on that ship now!_

_He charged me full force, I stood my ground as he ran toward me ready to throw another punch. I moved just in time to grab him by his arm and threw him over my shoulder, right into the concrete ground. He resorted by sweeping my feet and jumping back on his. He raised his arm and went in for another punch. I moved just in time for him to smash his hand on concrete, yet he seem unaffected by it. I quickly kicked him square in the head as I got back up. I threw another punch that he caught before throwing one of his own punches. He landed punch after punch on my head as I was forced to back peddle. I can't keep this up much longer, not if I want to get off this rock. Cargo hanger is still open, I can make it if I run._

_I threw another punch, but he caught it dead center, twisting it back as far as it can go then headbutt me I staggered as he twisted around and pulled my arm, earning a pop as he pulled it out it's socket, dislocating it. I won't be using that arm for a few hours. I hissed in pain and threw another punch. He barely ducked under it as he hit me square in the chest with all his might, forcing me back to the ground with a dull thud. I winced loudly in pain as he stepped over me._

"_Sorry it had to end like this." John apologized as he readied a final knock out blow, but a soft THUMP and blood sprouting from his shoulder forced him back. He yelped in pain as Daisy walked out from behind one of the containers, my DMR in her hands and aimed at John._

"_We're not going back there." She declared firing again. He hissed in pain as the bullet tore though his ankle and forced him to the ground once more. "We're leaving this place John, whether you like it or not."_

"_So that's it. You're both just going to throw away seven years of training?" He asked trying to get back up, but was forced down once again. Bullet must have tore something important, other wise he'd get right back up and keep on fighting. I know him by now, takes more then a mere bullet to keep him down._

"_I never asked for this, any of it. I just want to see my family again, my real family." I answered wiping the blood off my lip staggering to get back up. Daisy shouldered the rifle and help hoist me up. "Maybe I'm being selfish for wanting a normal life, but it sure beats being a test monkey to a bunch of ONI Spooks. Rather die making a honest living then live being some living weapon for a bunch of Spooks." Daisy dug into her pocket and pulled out a epee-pen of Biofoam, then gave it to me. I tossed it at John at her and his surprise. He looked back at me like I was insane."At least we say we're not heartless machines. Tell Halsey we expect her to fulfill her end of the wager. We just finished ours." With that, Daisy and I turned tail and hobbled toward our salvation. Daisy pat my back as she helped me in the ramp to our new lives. I took one last glance at John. He looked back disappointed yet respectful as he injected the foam into his ankle. We were both bloody, bruised, banged up, cut up. I don't think we'll forget this fight for a long, long time."Farewell John. Hopefully the next time we see one another, it won't end with this much blood."_

* * *

"Hello, Spartan . . . you still there?" Emily asked waving her in front of my visor. I snapped back to reality as the waitress returned with several plates of various meals. What is going on with me lately? I keep zoning out whenever I think back too far. I thought I finally made peace with the past and let it all be forgotten.

"I'm still here. Just got caught up in a memory." I replied quickly. Waitress handed me two plates and left without a word. Pancake meal for Spark, and what I assume is steak for me. Emily had a plate of eggs while Grace had a Caesar salad. What did I miss while I was out of it?

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Rather not talk about it. Let's just say I tried burning a lot of bridges and paid heavily for it. Let's leave it at that." I answered as Spark dove into his meal. Picking the battered disk and bit into it happily. How can someone so tiny eat so much? I swear he'll wipe out our ration in three days if he was allowed to.

"I can see I'm getting nowhere fast again." She said to herself as she took a bite. "You know you need to take your helmet off to eat right?"

"I know, just waiting till I know it's clear before I do." I answered watching the rooftops for snipers again. All it takes is one screw up on my end for them to take my head off. Call it personal experience as the sniper and sniped. On a side note, never piss Linda off when she can drop someone from an entire battlefield away.

"We're in a restaurant. A place to eat and relax. Who around here is going to hurt you?" She asked.

"Call it instinct if you will. I'll eat when my gut tells me it's clear." I replied right before my abdomen growled, loud enough to mistaken it for a trucker horn.

"Looks like it is telling you to feed it. My Arceus, I never heard anything so loud." She noted taking another bites of her eggs.

"Fine." I replied. "You win. If it will get you to stop pestering me." I tensely reached behind me and undid the straps. The soft hiss of fresh oxygen flooding my senses soothed them. It's been forever since I breathed in fresh oxygen. I hosted the helmet up and let the rays of light touch my skin for the first time in years. Emily went wide eyes as I placed my helmet beside me. Spark even looked at me funny. Well I think confused in a better word for it. Grace nearly choked on her salad as she gazed on my real face for the first time. Maybe now they'll stop pestering me to eat something, then Emily said three words that made me want to throw the helmet back on and starve to death.

"Wow, you're pale."

* * *

**That's a wrap people. Next chapter out and done. The small fight between John-117 and Troy-172 took the longest to write. I think I did a okay job at it. I know it could be better, but with less then a few hours rest before heading off to work 12 hours at a factory, I think I did a damn fine job with my sleep deprivation. Now I'm off to sleep for the next few days. I seriously need it. Hope you enjoy this quick chapter. And I'll see you all later. Peace**

**~Dgreen20**


End file.
